Forget me not
by wolfishaya
Summary: Una visita inaspettata, troppo alcol e tutto cambia. SwanQueen/DragonQueen
1. Capitolo 1

Era quasi mezzanotte, Regina era sdraiata sul divano a leggere un libro. La casa era sempre silenziosa quando Henry passava le serate con Emma e i due idioti, e da quando Robin era morto. Si sentiva sola, ma c'era abituata. Chiuse meglio la vestaglia di seta nera che nascondeva la sottoveste color ghiaccio che le arrivava sopra il ginocchio. Guardò l'orologio, sospirò e chiuse il libro dopo aver segnato la pagina dove era arrivata.

Emma percorse quasi di corsa il breve vialetto che la condusse alla porta bianca. I suoi occhi registrarono il numero dorato di tre cifre attaccato al legno dipinto, ormai più che familiare. Bussò quattro volte, con forza, frettolosamente, l'altra mano in tasca e le spalle contratte. Passò il peso da un piede all'altro, incapace di stare ferma.

Regina si irrigidì sentendo qualcuno che bussava alla porta. Si alzò dal divano, posando il libro sul tavolino e si diresse verso la porta. L'aprì e si sorprese nel trovarvi Emma. Un secondo dopo però la sorpresa fu sostituita dalla paura.  
«Emma che ci fai qui? È successo qualcosa a Henry?» chiese con la voce che lasciava trasparire il terrore che provava.

Emma la guardò con gli occhi spalancati, lucidi. Scosse la testa. Aveva i capelli legati in una coda, e il viso era provato da una qualche forma di preoccupazione o ansia.  
«Henry sta bene. Lo so che è tardi, ma... posso entrare?» le chiese, esprimendo tutto il suo bisogno con lo sguardo sperduto, quello che spesso si era dipinto sul suo volto durante l'adolescenza.

Regina rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo alle sue parole. Squadrò la donna davanti a sé, osservando il suo viso teso e preoccupato. Si strinse nelle spalle, rabbrividendo per l'aria fresca che entrava dalla porta. Si scostò leggermente dando modo allo sceriffo di entrare.

«Grazie.» mormorò la bionda, varcando la soglia e voltandosi poi verso di lei mentre aspettava che chiudesse la porta. Il suo viso, se possibile, si fece ancora più teso. L'altra donna chiuse la porta e si girò verso di lei.  
«Stai bene?» chiese incrociando le braccia sotto il seno.

La risposta automatica affiorò in un lampo, lambendo le labbra della bionda, ma si trattenne appena in tempo. No, non era andata lì per mentire.  
«No.» rispose sincera, guardandola negli occhi. Spostò le mani per infilare i pollici nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans scuri. «No, non sto bene, tu?» le chiese poi, nel disperato quanto consapevolmente inutile tentativo di deviare l'attenzione da se stessa.  
«Vieni Swan.» le disse Regina andando vicino al tavolino dove teneva il suo sidro e versandolo in due bicchieri. «Che succede? Credo di non averti mai visto in questo stato senza che ci fosse qualche nemico che volesse ucciderti.» disse porgendole il bicchiere ambrato e scrutandola in cerca della risposta alla sua domanda.

Emma sostenne a stento il suo sguardo che, da sempre, sembrava volerle penetrare l'anima. Una sensazione di conforto la scaldò quando Regina la chiamò per cognome, senza usare più quel 'Miss' che tanto la faceva sentire in soggezione, come da tempo ormai faceva. La seguì nel salotto, osservandola mentre versava il sidro, come quella sera di molti anni prima, e accettò di buon grado il bicchiere. Sorrise con tensione alle sue parole, più che altro stirando le labbra in una linea sottile.  
«Hook.» disse soltanto, bevendo poi un lungo sorso di sidro, più che altro per paura di andare avanti, di lasciar andare tutto quel flusso di emozioni che sentiva premere contro la sua lingua, impaziente di liberarsi.

Regina sollevò un sopracciglio sentendo il nome del pirata. L'immagine di lui si delineò netta e improvvisa nella sua mente, lasciando dietro di sé l'usuale sentore di marcio che la disgustava nel profondo. Si sedette sul divano e la invitò con la mano a fare lo stesso.  
«Cosa ha fatto quel pirata con una mano sola? Non ti corre più dietro come un cagnolino?» chiese, sorridendo nonostante tutto, per poi bere un sorso di sidro. Emma esitò, ma alla fine si sedette accanto a lei, mantenendo comunque una certa distanza, come sempre. Leggermente di traverso sul morbido cuscino rivestito di pelle, si piegò in avanti, le gambe allargate e i gomiti appoggiati poco prima delle ginocchia. Le mani tenevano il bicchiere, entrambe, rigirandolo cautamente tra le dita. Fissò il sidro per un po', poi alzò gli occhi su Regina.  
«Lo fa. È questo il problema.» rispose, laconica.  
«Cosa ti aspettavi? L'hai addomesticato come tale non volevi questo?» chiese Regina accavallando le gambe e bevendo un altro sorso del liquido ambrato. Emma rimase per un attimo a bocca aperta a quelle parole.  
«Non l'ho affatto addomesticato!» esclamò poi, il colore che tornava, seppur lieve, sul suo viso. «È lui che non mi si è più scollato di dosso da quando ci ha dato un passaggio a Neverland!»

«Forse perché qualcuno l'ha baciato, se non mi sbaglio... » replicò Regina con un velo di irritazione nella voce.

Emma sospirò, bevendo il sidro prima di risponderle.  
«Credevo che avrebbe smesso, se l'avessi accontentato. Ormai aveva insistito tanto che mi sembrava di fargli un torto, rifiutandolo.» confessò a voce bassa, cupa.

Una mezza risata sfuggì alle labbra della mora.  
«Fammi capire tu baci una persona perché vuoi togliertelo di torno? E poi ti metti insieme a questa persona, vai all'inferno per questa persona, vuoi darli il tuo cuore e tutto questo solo perché volevi togliertelo di torno?» chiese sarcastica finendo di bere per poi riempirsi nuovamente il bicchiere.

Emma sospirò di nuovo, prendendo tempo grazie al poco sidro che le era rimasto. Non sapeva davvero perché stesse con Hook, perché non fosse riuscita a lasciarlo andare. Gli voleva bene ormai, questo era sicuro. Ma sapeva di non amarlo, come non aveva amato Neal, non davvero. Non voleva perderlo, come non aveva voluto perdere Neal, ma non perché la sua vita non potesse continuare senza di loro. Sapeva che sarebbe potuta andare avanti. Lo sapeva, perché era stata sola tutta la vita, e ce l'aveva fatta. Non che sarebbe stata sola, senza Killian. Ma lui le regalava attenzioni, la corteggiava, la desiderava. E non voleva accontentarlo, perché forse, dopo, non l'avrebbe più desiderata tanto ardentemente.  
«No...» rispose dopo attimi di riflessione a Regina. «Non è così.»» continuò debolmente, incerta. «Io..» cominciò, ma poi non riuscì a continuare.

«Allora cosa? Scusa non riesco a capire... Lo ami e hai paura? O no non lo ami e fai delle scelte assurde... E ancora non mi hai detto cosa ti ha messo così in crisi. Cosa ha fatto di terribile il pirata esattamente?» chiese l'altra continuando a bere per poi sollevare la bottiglia per offrirle un altro po' di sidro. Emma allungò il bicchiere. Stava iniziando ad iperventilare. Aveva bisogno di altro alcool.  
«Vuole che conviviamo.» spiegò, guardando il bicchiere. Alzò solo gli occhi su di lei, con uno sguardo spaventato sul volto pallido.

Regina mantenne il proprio viso inespressivo e le riempì il bicchiere.  
«Davvero? Il pirata fa proprio sul serio...» ammise continuando a bere. «E tu... di cosa hai paura esattamente? Non ti senti pronta o non vuoi proprio convivere con lui?»

Emma la ringraziò con un cenno del capo per il sidro, quindi lo bevve come fosse acqua.  
«Non voglio. Io... non lo amo.» disse. Si sentì subito più libera appena ebbe pronunciato quelle parole. Finalmente si era tolta quel peso, lo aveva detto a qualcuno. Qualcuno che avrebbe capito, forse. Sperava. Aveva bisogno che lei capisse.

La mora si meravigliò molto per quella risposta, e non lo nascose.  
«Non lo ami?» ripeté, incredula «Swan, mi sorprendi ogni giorno...» disse con una risata.

Emma rimase seria, anche se, di nuovo, quando Regina pronunciò il suo cognome le si scaldò il cuore. Con Killian non le era mai successo, realizzò, sebbene l'avesse sempre chiamata così.

«Quindi cosa hai intenzione di fare?» continuò l'altra, piegando le gambe e portando così i polpacci a contatto con le cosce, il peso del corpo sugli stinchi e sul fianco appoggiato allo schienale del divano. Emma spostò lo sguardo sulle sue gambe per qualche istante, vedendola muoversi. Lo abbassò poi mentre beveva ancora del sidro, quindi tornò a guardarla negli occhi. Si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Non lo so.» ammise. «Gli spezzerei il cuore se lo lasciassi, e non voglio che soffra a causa mia. Non voglio che soffra in generale, gli voglio bene. Però... come... come faccio a restare con lui?» chiese, smarrita.

Regina inarcò le sopracciglia.  
«Non puoi restare con una persona che non ami solo perché non vuoi fargli del male, lo farai in ogni caso...Il giorno che ti innamorerai che farai?» le chiese guardandola negli occhi. «Soffrirebbe ancora di più…»

Emma rimase a lungo in silenzio, affondando nel suo sguardo denso.  
«Perchè Zeus l'ha fatto tornare?» chiese in un sussurro, con gli occhi che si inumidivano. «Se lo lasciassi... potrebbe...» Non osò dare voce alle sue paure. Temeva che Killian potesse decidere di uccidersi. Aveva scelto lei al posto di suo fratello, ma, tolta lei, non aveva nessun'altro per restare. La mora poggiò una mano sulla sua.  
«Non è colpa tua. Non lo ami non puoi fartene una colpa... Ma secondo me dovresti dirgli la verità.» le disse stringendo leggermente la sua mano.

Emma sentì qualcosa di simile ad una scarica elettrica attraversarle il braccio a quel contatto. Non era la magia di Regina, che ormai percepiva chiaramente, riconoscibile tra mille altre. Era quella sensazione che la assaliva ogni volta che la donna era vicina, da sempre, come se qualcosa dentro di lei la riconoscesse.  
«Come si fa a guardare qualcuno a cui vuoi bene negli occhi e spezzargli il cuore?» chiese, rendendosi conto un attimo dopo di ciò a cui poteva sembrar alludere la sua domanda, e pentendosi delle proprie parole.

Regina abbassò lo sguardo. «Lo chiedi alla persona sbagliata...» mormorò «Io ho sempre distrutto cuori...» disse risollevando lo sguardo. Emma si accigliò, dispiaciuta nel vedere che le sue parole avevano avuto l'effetto che meno voleva.  
«Non intendevo questo. Mi dispiace.» mormorò, detestandosi. Bevve ancora sidro e si riempì di nuovo il bicchiere da sola.

«Di cosa? È la verità... Forse hai sbagliato porta, saresti dovuta andare dai tuoi...» le rispose. La scrutò di nuovo poi, una domanda che sorgeva spontanea a seguito della sua stessa frase. «Perché sei venuta qui dalla regina cattiva invece che andare dai due idioti?» chiese riempendosi anche lei il bicchiere. Emma aggrottò la fronte, infastidita da quel termine.  
«Smettila, 'Gina. Non sei la regina cattiva. Sei mia amica, per questo sono venuta qui. Ormai i miei stravedono per Killian. David, almeno. Non credo di poter parlare di questo con loro.»

«Sì, i tuoi sembrano adorarlo nonostante il suo passato... C'è anche da dire che danno seconde occasioni a tutti, ne sono la prova vivente...» ammise l'altra «Anche se io con lui non l'avrei fatto, ma solo perché io non perdono facilmente...»

Emma la guardò rimanendo in silenzio per qualche istante, riflettendo sulle sue parole.  
«Ti hanno dato molte occasioni, a quanto ne so.» ribatté in favore dei suoi, senza volerla attaccare, tuttavia, ma solo come dato di fatto. «Sì, be', non è di certo uno stinco di santo, ma... a loro non ha fatto niente. È normale che lo perdonino, suppongo.»

«Già... » disse Regina bevendo ancora, stringendo poi forte il bicchiere mentre ripensava a tutto il dolore che le aveva procurato quando l'aveva fatta rapire da Greg e Tamara. Certe volte di notte ancora si svegliava sudata e con il cuore a mille, quasi sentisse ancora quelle scosse su tutto il corpo.

Emma notò il suo disagio. Rifletté per qualche secondo prima di parlare. Sapeva di dover andarci cauta con Regina, o non si sarebbe mai aperta con lei.  
«... Loro. Perché a loro non ha mai fatto niente.» ribatté, guardandola negli occhi. «Immagino sia diverso quando qualcuno ti fa del male, però. Insomma, è normale che sia difficile perdonarlo, o che non ci si riesca affatto...» disse, prendendola molto, molto larga.

«Il perdono non è la cosa che mi riesce meglio, soprattutto dopo che uno mi ha consegnato nelle mani dell'uomo che mi ha torturato per ore lasciandomi in fin di vita...» ribatté seccamente Regina.

Emma sobbalzò a quella rivelazione, rovesciando parte del sidro. Pulì il divano con un gesto della mano, evocando la sua magia senza neanche pensarci mentre fissava a occhi spalancati la donna davanti a sé.  
«Cos...? Ti ha...?» balbettò, scioccata.

«Swan il divano...» la rimproverò la mora, per poi rilassarsi e bere ancora vedendo che non si era rovinato. «Allora il tuo fidanzato non ti racconta tutto...» aggiunse poi tornando a guardarla negli occhi.

Emma scosse il capo, ancora con la bocca aperta. Finì il sidro, poi guardò male il bicchiere e si rivolse alla mora.  
«Non hai niente di più forte?» le chiese. Come se fosse lei quella traumatizzata, si rimproverò poi mentalmente. Ancora non riusciva a pensare a ciò che le avevano fatto Greg e Tamara, come se la sua mente lo rifiutasse. Sapere che Hook era complice di quell'orrore la disgustò.

Regina fece apparire una bottiglia di tequila e le riempì il bicchiere facendo lo stesso con il suo.  
«Ad ogni modo, è una tua scelta, pensa bene a quello che vuoi e agisci di conseguenza...non credo di essere la più adatta per questo: fosse per me, quel pirata sarebbe già morto...»

Emma bevve la tequila, storcendo la bocca poi per il sapore forte d'alcol.  
«Come... come ha potuto consegnarti a loro?» chiese poi, infuriata.

«Dovresti chiederlo al tuo ragazzo.» rispose bevendo tutto di un sorso il liquido. Si riempì di nuovo il bicchiere. «Un altro giro Swan?»

Emma bevve la tequila che restava nel suo bicchiere tutto d'un sorso, quindi le porse il bicchiere vuoto, annuendo.  
«Anche due.» rispose, ripensando ancora alle azioni di Killian. Si diede della stupida, dell'ingenua. La redenzione di Regina l'aveva portata a pensare che chiunque potesse ricominciare, essere una bella persona. Evidentemente non era così. La guardò mentre beveva. Ebbe l'istinto di prendere il cellulare e mandare un messaggio al pirata, ma poi si sarebbe presentato lì, e non aveva voglia di vederlo, quindi ci rinunciò.

Regina le riempì il bicchiere e nuovamente anche il suo fu pieno.  
«Swan credo che dopo questo bicchiere dovresti andare, i tuoi saranno preoccupati…» disse svuotando nuovamente il bicchiere, sentendo l'alcool iniziare a fare effetto.

«Non ho sedici anni, Regina.» obiettò la bionda, bevendo un sorso. Evitò di bere subito tutta la tequila, perché già la testa si era alleggerita, e il sangue iniziava a circolare con più energia nelle sue vene, o almeno così le sembrava.

«E io non vorrei che avessi un incidente tornando a casa, Henry se la prenderebbe con me.» ingiunse l'altra.

Emma inarcò le sopracciglia, pensando mentre beveva un altro sorso. Si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Hai una stanza libera, no?» le chiese, senza aspettarsi veramente una risposta. «Perché lo ha fatto?» chiese poi, tornando sul doloroso argomento di poco prima. Non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa.

«Ti stai auto-invitando a casa mia?» chiese Regina con una risata che ben presto sparì dal suo visto. Emma sorrise nel sentirla ridere, poi la guardò, ascoltandola, seria. «Swan non lo so, a quel tempo era un'altra persona, adesso sarà sicuramente cambiato per te, gli avranno offerto qualcosa... la libertà, la vendetta...»

Emma si leccò le labbra, sentendo il sapore della tequila su di esse. Ne bevve ancora prima di replicare: «Qualsiasi cosa gli abbiano offerto, doveva sapere cosa ti avrebbero fatto...» disse con la rabbia che ribolliva negli occhi, scuriti dalla dilatazione delle pupille.

Regina diede una scrollata di spalle.  
«Era lì mentre lo facevano, quindi anche se all'inizio non l'avesse saputo si è goduto lo spettacolo.» replicò bevendo un altro bicchiere. La tequila stava facendo più effetto di quello che aveva considerato, la testa era leggera. «Spero che si sia divertito.»

Emma sbiancò a quelle parole, sentendo la testa girare. Bevve un altro sorso, il che non migliorò la situazione.  
«Credo di odiarlo, ora...» borbottò.

«Solo perché è riuscito dove molti hanno fallito? Io mi complimenterei con lui.» Regina bevve ancora. «Quindi vuoi lasciarlo?»

Emma la guardò come se avesse appena detto la cosa più stupida del mondo.  
«È riuscito a farti del male, e dovrei complimentarmi con lui? Sei la mia famiglia... se parte della mia famiglia...» si corresse un istante dopo, guardando il bicchiere come se avesse parlato al posto suo. Pensò di posarlo, invece bevve un altro sorso di tequila. «Certo che voglio lasciarlo. Che soffra, il bastardo. Poteva dirmelo, poteva dirmi un sacco di cose, e poteva resistere all'oscurità, e poteva...» si bloccò. Bevve ancora.

«Famiglia...» mormorò Regina «È strano detto da te... detto da chiunque immagino...Visto quello che rappresento.» Ormai l'alcool aveva fatto il suo effetto. «Credi che non sappia che nonostante tutto molti qui mi vorrebbero morta?»

Emma la guardò male.  
«Nessuno ti vuole morta, Regina. Smettila di odiarti.» sbottò. Anche su di lei l'alcol stava funzionando a meraviglia.

«Odiarmi? Cosa ti fa credere che io mi odi?» chiese la mora sporgendosi verso di lei, la vestaglia mezza aperta.

Lo sguardo di Emma cadde dal viso della mora. Si leccò le labbra e dovette bere ancora tequila per riuscire a rialzarlo.  
«Lo vedo.» rispose, lo sguardo leggermente appannato. «Lo sento, diavolo Regina, ti conosco! Lo so che ti odi più di quanto chiunque possa fare!» esclamò, riprendendosi grazie a quello sfogo.

«Tu non sai nulla di me Swan...» disse l'altra avvicinando il viso al suo. «Mi conosci? Cosa sai di me?»

Il respiro della Salvatrice si accorciò, accelerando. Si lasciò inghiottire dal suo sguardo. Ebbe veramente l'impressione di cadere in quegli occhi scuri e profondi, e si ritrovò a sporgersi verso di lei.  
«Abbastanza...» rispose in un roco mormorio.

«Abbastanza...» ripeté Regina, la sua voce molto più calda di quella di Emma. «… sai quello che sanno tutti, quello che hai letto in quel libro...» ribatté guardandola negli occhi, la bocca improvvisamente secca. Si leccò le labbra.

«No.» rispose decisa la bionda, passando lo sguardo su quelle labbra vellutate, seguendo il percorso della sua lingua. Tornò poi a guardarla negli occhi, sbattendo una volta le palpebre. «Conosco te, non il tuo passato. Di quello non mi interessa.» disse.

«Non ti interessa il mio passato? È quello che mi ha resa quello che sono, nel bene e nel male...più nel male dovrei aggiungere.» rise e una ciocca di capelli ricadde sul suo viso

Emma guardò quella ciocca scura scivolare sul viso della donna, affascinata dalla piega morbida e ordinata dei suoi capelli. La sua risata calda toccò punti che nessuno aveva mai raggiunto.  
«Nel bene, direi... Di male io non vedo proprio niente...» mormorò osservandola.

Regina sollevò lo sguardo su di lei, sorpresa.  
«Non vedi il male quando mi guardi?» le chiese sistemandosi la ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

Emma scosse appena il capo, continuando ad osservarla.  
«No. Fai... fai paura vestita da regina cattiva, devo ammetterlo, ma... non... non sono mai riuscita a vederti come qualcuno di diverso dalla Regina che conosco. Neanche nella Foresta Incantata.» disse, ricordando i momenti passati al cospetto della regina nel passato. «O con la magia di Ingrid. È stato Killian a fermarmi, nella Foresta Incantata, quando ti abbiamo vista. Io come un'idiota stavo correndo da te.» rise, bevendo un altro sorso di tequila e svuotando così il bicchiere, che posò sul basso tavolino di vetro. «Penso che mi avresti davvero uccisa lì, e lo sapevo, davvero, ma... non lo so. Io vedevo te, come sei ora.»

«Stavi correndo da me Swan?» Regina sorrise. «Ti saresti divertita con lei.. Lei di più...» disse maliziosa con uno strano luccichio negli occhi.

Emma aggrottò la fronte, confusa dal suo atteggiamento, all'inizio.  
«Eh?» chiese, smarrita.

«Lei era molto cattiva...Non hai idea di cosa ti avrebbe fatto...» sussurrò l'altra. « Ma forse ti sarebbe piaciuto...»

Emma sentì il suo basso ventre contrarsi a quelle parole. Arrossì, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento dell'effetto che la voce, lo sguardo e le parole di Regina stessero avendo su di lei. Ma era troppo ubriaca per essere imbarazzata, o anche solo per trattenersi, come aveva sempre fatto.  
«Di sicuro.» disse prima di baciarla, spingendo la lingua prepotentemente tra le sue labbra.

Regina spalancò gli occhi ma rispose al bacio, il suo cervello era annebbiato dall'alcool, troppo per realizzare cosa stesse facendo. Intrecciò la lingua con quella della bionda, le sue mani andarono a afferrarle la maglia tirandola su di sé.

Emma lasciò fuggire un basso gemito, quasi un grugnito mentre la baciava e veniva trascinata sopra la donna. Si appoggiò al bracciolo del divano per non caderle addosso. Si staccò un attimo da lei, guardandola. Regina ricambiò lo sguardo per un secondo, il suo offuscato, il fiato corto per il bacio appena finito. Si morse il labbro osservando il suo viso.

Emma spostò il peso sulle gambe, in modo da non doversi appoggiare al divano. Prese quindi la vestaglia di Regina tra le dita e la aprì di scatto, strappandola in parte, per poi assalire nuovamente le sue labbra in un bacio affamato, quasi violento. Regina passò le braccia sulla sua schiena accarezzandola mentre passava la lingua sulla sua bocca. Emma accarezzò il suo corpo attraverso la sottoveste di seta, assaporando le sue labbra. Le prese il seno tra le mani, stringendo appena, gemendo. Da quanto desiderava farlo, senza rendersene conto?

La mora gemette sulla sua bocca quando la sua mano si soffermò sul suo seno, un calore improvviso al basso ventre la fece tremare stringendo il corpo della bionda. Lei strinse più forte, quindi spostò le mani più in basso per afferrare l'orlo della sottoveste e tirarlo verso l'alto, cercando di spogliarla del tutto. Si sentiva pulsare dolorosamente contro i jeans aderenti, che premevano proprio sopra al suo punto più sensibile in quella posizione. Regina spostò le mani verso la maglia cercando di toglierla mentre continuava a baciarla con fame e passione, sentiva il calore del suo basso ventre aumentare e pulsare in lei. La bionda le sfilò la sottoveste e smise di baciarla per ammirare il suo corpo nudo, tranne le mutandine dello stesso colore della sottoveste, orlate di un leggero pizzo.  
Scese a baciarle il seno, il ventre, prendendo poi l'orlo degli slip tra i denti, sentendo l'odore della sua eccitazione arrivarle alle narici. Fremette. Non le permise di spogliarla, non ancora.

Regina osservò lo sguardo della salvatrice contemplare il suo corpo, sorrise leggermente. Chiuse gli occhi quando le baciò il seno, il ventre, arrivando vicino alla sua intimità già bagnata, spinse il bacino verso di lei

Emma stava per sfilarle le mutandine quando si paralizzò, raggelata sul posto. Che stava facendo? Spaventata, si alzò, allontanandosi di scatto da lei. La guardò per meno di un secondo, quindi uscì di corsa dalla casa.


	2. Capitolo 2

Emma entrò al Granny's con un mal di testa apocalittico e un umore pessimo. Andò al bancone e chiese un caffé triplo, appoggiando pesantemente le natiche sullo sgabello. Ringraziò Granny per il caffè, quindi si voltò per andare ad un tavolo ma si bloccò sul posto quando vide Regina seduta con Henry, poco distante. Rimase a fissarli per qualche istante. Voleva evitare Regina, ma non Henry. Voltò le spalle ad entrambi, sedendosi sullo sgabello e guardando ostinatamente il ripiano grigio del bancone mentre sorseggiava il caffè bollente.

Regina e Henry ordinarono la colazione : caffè per Regina e pancake con un succo di frutta per Henry. Dopo qualche minuto arrivarono le loro ordinazioni; Regina sorseggiò il caffè mentre parlava con Henry. Emma resistette ancora due minuti, poi non ce la fece più. Si alzò dallo sgabello e portò il caffè con sé fino al tavolo dove i due stavano facendo colazione.  
«C'è un posto libero per me?» chiese, sorridendo ad Henry e fingendo noncuranza anche se stava quasi tremando per l'agitazione.

Regina si bloccò al suono della voce della bionda, rimase ferma, senza sollevare lo sguardo.  
«Certo.» rispose Henry sorridendole e facendole spazio vicino a sè.  
«Buongiorno Miss Swan.» rispose dopo qualche secondo la mora, fredda.

La Salvatrice sorrise al figlio, sedendosi accanto a lui. Guardò poi Regina e deglutì, nervosa.  
«Ciao Regina.» disse, tornando subito a guardare il figlio rendendosi conto che stava arrossendo. Regina rimase in silenzio sorseggiando il caffè.  
«Ti sei divertita ieri? Sei tornata tardi...» chiese Henry mangiando i pancake.

Emma arrossì e si seppellì nel caffè.  
«Ho parlato con tua madre...» borbottò, guardandola da dietro al caffè come se la bevanda potesse proteggerla dalla probabile sfera di fuoco. Regina sollevò gli occhi guardandola sorpresa e arrossendo a sua volta.  
«Sei stata da mamma?» chiese Henry per poi guardare Regina. «Non me l'hai detto? Ma non eri uscita con Hook?» continuò tornando a guardare la bionda. Regina guardò il figlio non sapendo cosa rispondere.  
«Non mi è sembrata una cosa...importante.» disse dopo un po', bevendo poi un altro sorso di caffè.

Emma tenne gli occhi su Regina ancora per un po', tardando a rispondere al figlio, al quale si rivolse poi con un sorriso.  
«Sì, avevo bisogno di parlare con lei di una cosa.» disse, lanciando poi un'altra occhiata a Regina. «Ma non abbiamo finito il discorso.»

Regina la guardò con rabbia. «Tua madre ha sempre l'istinto di scappare.» rispose, acida. Emma riportò gli occhi su Regina, ora seria in viso, dispiaciuta. Si scusò con lei con lo sguardo.  
«E sbaglio. Mi sono sentita... troppo coinvolta, e sono scappata, perché ho imparato a fare così tanto tempo fa.» spiegò, tornando poi a guardare il figlio con un sorriso. «Non imparare da me. Non sono coraggiosa, per certe cose.»

Regina distolse lo sguardo.  
«Lui per fortuna non è come te. Lui sa affrontare le conseguenze delle sue azioni, è così che l'ho cresciuto.» replicò

Emma la guardò.  
«Lo so.» disse, continuando a fissarla. «Tu sei una madre fantastica.» aggiunse, arrossendo appena.

Regina la guardò per un momento per poi posare lo sguardo su Henry. « Hai finito tesoro? È tardi, perderai l'autobus..» disse prendendo il portafoglio dalla borsa.

Emma continuò a guardarla. Sospirò quando si rivolse ad Henry, e si alzò per farlo passare.  
«Ci vediamo più tardi ragazzino, okay?» gli chiese stringendogli delicatamente la spalla. Henry la salutò con un sorriso un po' stranito. Regina posò i soldi sul tavolo per poi alzarsi aspettando suo figlio. Poggiò la mano sulle sue spalle e lo spinse gentilmente verso la porta

Emma li guardò uscire. Si sedette di nuovo poi, finendo il suo caffè, sentendosi peggio di prima. Pochi minuti dopo si alzò e se ne andò dal diner. Non aveva voglia di incontrare né i suoi, tanto meno Hook, quindi decise di rifugiarsi nell'unico luogo isolato che conosceva e che non le sembrava di invadere. Si incamminò nel bosco fino a raggiungere il pozzo. Si appoggiò alle pietre fredde e coperte da un sottile strato di muschio morbido, guardando in basso, ricordando il giorno in cui Regina aveva riportato a Storybrooke sia lei che Mary Margaret, anni prima. Lo sguardo si fece vacuo mentre ricordava la sua espressione quando erano uscite da quel pozzo. Quanto quella magia l'avesse sfiancata. Al tempo non capiva il prezzo della magia, e quanto potesse essere faticoso praticarla. Lo accettava, ma non lo capiva...

Rimase lì finchè non fu l'ora di andare a prendere Henry. Lo aspettò alla fermata dell'autobus e poi lo portò a fare un giro al suo ex-castello. Si sentiva nostalgica quel giorno. Quando iniziò a fare buio lo riaccompagnò a casa, bussando alla porta di Regina come la sera precendente.

Regina arrivò in ufficio. Si sedette sulla sedia di fronte la sua scrivania e iniziò a guardare dei documenti che avevano bisogno della sua approvazione. Alle cinque era tornata a casa, aveva sistemato un po' e poi aveva iniziato a preparare la cena per lei ed Henry. Alle sette sentì bussare alla porta, si tolse il grembiule e andò ad aprire. Sorrise al figlio, ignorando totalmente la donna al suo fianco. «Tesoro la cena è quasi pronta, vai a lavarti le mani.»

Henry le sorrise, poi si rivolse ad Emma.  
«Resti a cena?» le chiese, mandandola nel panico. La bionda guardò Regina.  
«Ehm... uh... Non credo che tua madre abbia cucinato anche per me.» disse sforzandosi di sorridere al figlio.

Regina guardò il figlio.  
«Henry credo che tua madre abbia già altri impegni, sicuramente ha un appuntamento con il pi...Hook.» si corresse alla fine

Emma non riuscì a nascondere un'espressione disgustata.  
«No, con lui proprio no. Ma non voglio disturbare tua madre, sarà stanca dopo che ha lavorato tutto il giorno. »

Henry guardò Regina.  
« Può restare per favore?» chiese con tono supplicante.  
Regina si arrese a quello sguardo.  
«Certo tesoro, se Miss Swan vuole rimanere a cena può farlo.» rispose freddamente, gli occhi su di lui.

«Emma.» la corresse infastidita la bionda. «E, sì, mi farebbe piacere.» disse, sorridendo al figlio.

«Bene...allora entra.» disse l'altra facendole cenno con la mano. « Io vado a controllare la cena, voi potete apparecchiare la tavola.» disse sparendo in cucina.

Emma entrò, posò la giacca e aiutò il figlio ad apparecchiare, cosa a cui, sinceramente, non era molto abituata. Non si era mai apparecchiata a Boston, per mangiare, troppo pigra per farlo, e non avendone motivo, visto che era sempre da sola. E, da quando stava da Mary Margaret, era lei ad occuparsene. Emma lavava i piatti, se riusciva a convincere lei e David a lasciarglielo fare.

«Che è successo con Hook?» le chiese Henry. Emma sospirò.  
«Ho... ho cambiato il mio modo di vederlo, dopo che ho saputo una cosa su di lui.»  
Henry spalancò gli occhi per un istante.  
«Ti ha nascosto qualcosa?»  
Emma guardò il figlio. Ad Henry Killian piaceva, si trovava bene con lui. Non voleva dividerli, ma come poteva non farlo dopo ciò che l'uomo aveva fatto a sua madre?  
«Ehm.. sì. Non mi ha raccontato una cosa che ha fatto, una cosa importante, e, ecco... non... non riesco più a guardarlo allo stesso modo ora.» spiegò giocherellando con un coltello.

Regina sfornò le lasagne e preparò i piatti. Ne prese due e li portò in sala da pranzo.  
«È pronto.» disse mettendo i piatti a tavola, tornò poi in cucina per prendere l'ultimo piatto tornando qualche istante dopo.

Henry guardò Emma con preoccupazione.  
«Che cosa ha fatto?» le chiese.  
Emma esitò nel rispondergli, e per fortuna arrivò Regina con la cena. Le sorrise automaticamente.  
«Uuuh, le famose lasagne...» commentò, sentendo già l'acquolina in bocca. Non aveva pranzato, quindi praticamente aveva un buco nero al posto dello stomaco.

Regina si sedette senza degnarla di uno sguardo. «Buon appetito tesoro.» sorrise al figlio.

Emma strinse le labbra e prese la sua porzione mangiando poi in silenzio.

Regina iniziò a mangiare. Calò il silenzio per qualche istante.  
«Com'e andata a scuola?» chiese poi a Henry, spezzandolo.

Emma li ascoltò parlare, rimanendo in silenzio. Ebbe modo così di assistere a quello che non aveva potuto vedere per dieci anni: Henry con sua madre, a cena, come tutti i giorni.

«Tutto bene, ho anche finito tutti i compiti.» le rispose lui con un sorriso.  
«Bravissimo, allora dopo cena puoi guardare la televisione o puoi andare a leggere i fumetti nuovi che ti aspettano in camera.»  
«Mi hai comprato i fumetti che volevo?»  
«Si, sono sul tuo letto.»  
«Grazie mamma.» disse felice il ragazzo.  
«Di niente tesoro.» rispose Regina accarezzandogli una guancia. Emma non riuscì a nascondere il sorriso che le distese il volto a quella scena. Guardò Regina con ammirazione, ma nascose il volto un attimo dopo riprendendo a mangiare, senza dire nulla.

«Spero che tu abbia ancora spazio per il dolce.» disse Regina, alzandosi per sparecchiare.  
«Cosa hai preparato?» chiese curioso il ragazzino.  
«Torta di mele.» gli rispose lei.

Emma sorrise tra sé. Ovvio, cosa se non la torta di mele avrebbe potuto preparare? si chiese, divertita.

Regina andò in cucina e tornò con la torta. Tagliò tre fette e le mise nei piatti. Emma la ringraziò con un sorriso.  
Assaggiò il dolce, aspettandosi di addormentarsi per sempre da un momento all'altro, visto ciò che aveva fatto. La torta di mele si rivelò tuttavia innocua, oltre che buonissima.

«Era tutto buonissimo mamma...Posso andare in camera mia?» chiese Henry, impaziente di sfogliare i nuovi fumetti.  
Regina gli sorrise. «Certo tesoro.» rispose mentre si alzava per iniziare a sparecchiare.

Emma si alzò immediatamente, aiutandola senza dire una parola.

Regina entrò in cucina e mise i piatti nel lavandino, poi si voltò verso di lei.  
« Grazie ma non c'è bisogno che mi aiuti... L'accompagno alla porta, Miss Swan.»

Emma mise le posate nel lavabo, quindi sospirò alle sue parole.  
«Regina, dobbiamo parlare…»

«Non vedo di cosa Miss Swan. È piuttosto tardi e devo andare a controllare che nostro figlio vada a letto: domani ha scuola.» disse andando verso l'ingresso.

«Di ieri sera...» replicò l'altra seguendola. Odiava quando la chiamava a quel modo, con quel tono.

«Non è successo nulla di importante. Avevamo bevuto, tu eri confusa per il pirata, nessuno dovrà saperlo tranquilla. Puoi tornare dal tuo pirata.»

«Ma io non voglio tornare da lui!» ribatté la Salvatrice alzando la voce.

«Torna a casa tua, dai tuoi genitori.» replicò aprendo la porta

Emma rimase in silenzio a guardarla per alcuni secondi.  
«Regina, ti prego...»

«Cosa? Ti prego cosa?» rispose irritata. «Ti dispiace di avermi baciata o di avermi lasciata mezza nuda sul divano dove stavamo per fare sesso?» continuò con la rabbia negli occhi.

Emma indietreggiò, intimorita. Conosceva la sua rabbia, e di solito non la spaventava, non così, almeno, ma ora che sapeva di essere nel torto si sentì così in colpa, tanto da non riuscire a controbattere come al solito.  
«Ehm... S-sì, per quello, cioè, no, la seconda. Per... per essermene andata...» rispose arrossendo.

Regina cercò di calmarsi, non voleva alzare la voce per evitare che suo figlio le sentisse.  
«Emma davvero non è successo nulla, avevamo bevuto troppo ed è stato meglio così. Ce ne saremmo pentite l'attimo dopo...» la rassicurò, cercando di mantenere una calma e una freddezza che non si sentiva addosso.

Fu come se un enorme masso le fosse crollato addosso. La Salvatrice, bianca in volto, annuì abbassando lo sguardo, e uscì dalla casa senza dire un'altra parola.

Regina la guardò andare via, si appoggiò alla porta osservandola. Gli occhi lucidi e il cuore che le martellava nel petto, richiuse la porta e appoggiò le spalle ad essa, lasciando finalmente le lacrime libere di scendere sul suo viso.


	3. Capitolo 3

Emma era sola in casa, seduta al tavolo nell'ampio e silenzioso salone. La mano destra circondava un  
bicchiere in cui sciabordava un dito di liquido ambrato, il rum invecchiato di Killian. L'uomo che non  
aveva saputo perdere. L'unico che avrebbe dovuto perdere, pensò mentre beveva ancora un altro  
sorso. Ciò che aveva fatto a Regina era indicibile. Non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarlo. Eppure, Emma  
non voleva ammettere il motivo per cui non poteva. Bevve ancora, gli occhi lucidi; che fosse per l'alcol o  
per le lacrime, non aveva importanza. Fuori era ormai il crepuscolo, e la luce grigia del cielo rifletteva il  
suo umore.  
Una nube viola apparve nell'appartamento di Emma. Regina si mostrò a lei. Le sorrise guardandola.  
«'Sera Swan...» le disse guardandola negli occhi.  
Emma percepì Regina prima che apparisse, come se la sua presenza amplificasse la sensazione del potere della mora  
sulla pelle. Due rughe incrinarono la fronte della Salvatrice. Alzò lo sguardo, incontrando quello straordinariamente  
intenso del Sindaco. I suoi occhi, quasi neri in quel momento, come spesso accadeva, sembravano brillare come per un  
segreto gioco di malizia, noto solo alla mora. Era da tempo che non vedeva quello sguardo. Le palpebre della bionda si  
contrassero leggermente.  
«Non credevo volessi rivedermi...» commentò con la voce arrochita dal rum.  
«Ho cambiato idea...» rispose la mora togliendosi la giacca, sotto indossava solo un completino intimo nero,  
autoreggenti e tacchi a spillo.  
Le labbra di Emma si separarono. La bionda rimase a bocca aperta per qualche secondo, quindi si ricompose. Si alzò,  
ma le sue mani rimasero a contatto con il tavolo. Guardò Regina negli occhi.  
«Che stai facendo?» chiese, confusa. Le aveva detto che era stato un errore, no? Che se ne sarebbe pentita.  
«Solo quello che avremmo dovuto fare quella sera...» disse la mora avvicinandosi a lei.  
Lo sguardo della Salvatrice cadde inevitabilmente in basso, e si leccò le labbra mentre si sforzava di tornare a guardarla  
negli occhi mentre sentiva un familiare calore accendersi dentro di lei.  
«Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?» chiese a fatica.  
«Nulla in particolare..» rispose l'altra accostandosi a lei, le prese la mano e la portò sul suo viso facendola poi scendere  
lentamente lungo il collo fino ad arrivare al suo seno. Per quanto intensamente pensasse di farlo, Emma non riuscì ad opporsi. Fremette quando sfiorò la sua pelle bollente.  
«Regina...» mormorò, la voce sempre più roca.  
«Lo so che lo vuoi...» le sussurrò la donna accostando le sue labbra al suo orecchio.  
La bionda chiuse gli occhi, rabbrividendo. Strinse le gambe mentre quel brivido diventava altro, che la costrinse ad  
usare tutto il suo autocontrollo per restare ferma.  
«Ma hai detto che ce ne saremmo pentite entrambe se avessimo..»  
«Tutti dobbiamo pentirci di qualcosa... Una in più non fa differenza...» Regina la spinse delicatamente sul divano  
Emma cadde sul divano seduta, ma guardò Regina con sospetto.  
«Regina, che hai?» le chiese, guardandola negli occhi come se cercasse qualcosa.  
Regina si mise a cavalcioni su di lei. «Sto benissimo.»  
Il fiato le si mozzò in gola. Non resistette e lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul suo corpo, rimanendo in silenzio. Regina sorrise maliziosa, avvicinò il viso al suo, i nasi si toccavano, sentiva il fiato della bionda sulla labbra dischiuse.  
«Cosa vorresti farmi?» le sussurrò. Emma strinse di nuovo le gambe, una scarica di eccitazione alla voce calda della mora. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ricordare come si faceva a respirare.  
«Se stai giocando, non è divertente...» disse, incerta, faticando a comporre la frase.  
«Ti sembra un gioco Miss Swan?» disse stringendosi di più a lei. «Lo vogliamo entrambe...» le morse leggermente il  
collo.  
Tutti i muscoli di Emma si contrassero a quel morso, e non riuscì a trattenere un lieve gemito. Si arrese, e passò le mani  
lungo le sue cosce, risalendo fino ai fianchi dove scese verso il basso per circondare con le dita le natiche della mora. Regina sorrise maliziosa. Fece scorrere le mani fino ai fianchi di Emma, quindi le tolse la maglietta. Emma alzò le braccia per farsi togliere la maglia, quindi incontrò il suo sguardo. Le accarezzò il viso con la mano destra,  
prolungando poi il contatto con la guancia di seta calda.  
La mora mosse la mano e fece sparire i suoi jeans.  
« Ecco, così va meglio.» disse un attimo prima di baciarla.  
Emma interruppe il contatto, guardando le sue gambe nude, e le imbarazzanti mutande grigie di cotone, ben poco sexy,  
che si era dimenticata di indossare. Arrossì, sia perchè Regina sicuramente le aveva notate, sia perché sapeva bene il  
motivo per cui le indossava: nel caso Hook avesse voluto andare oltre, il suo intimo non l'avrebbe certo aiutato.  
Le bastò un attimo di concentrazione per rimpiazzarle con un perizoma rosso.  
Regina sorrise compiaciuta.  
«Qualcuno sta diventando brava con la magia...» le disse spingendo il bacino verso di lei. Emma spostò lo sguardo dal suo inguine a quello della mora. Le accarezzò il basso ventre con la punta delle dita, spostandosi poi sull'interno coscia, senza risponderle. Regina portò una mano tra le sue gambe e iniziò a toccarla attraverso il perizoma. Gli addominali di Emma si contrassero di colpo, rendendosi visibili per qualche istante sotto la pelle chiara della bionda. Alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso, e raddrizzò la schiena per arrivare a baciarla mentre premeva delicatamente le dita contro il suo clitoride attraverso la stoffa nera. Regina le morse il labbro mentre spostava il poco tessuto per entrare prepotentemente dentro di lei con due dita. Emma boccheggiò, incapace persino di urlare all'intrusione violenta. Il dolore si fece sentire prepotentemente sulle sue pareti ancora vicine, anche se già umide. Eppure sentì l'eccitazione invaderla come mai prima d'ora a quell'imposizione. Guardò Regina negli occhi, le guance in fiamme.  
Regina le leccò il contorno delle labbra mentre con le dita andava più a fondo in lei. Stavolta un misto tra un gemito ed un grido sfuggì alle labbra della bionda. Si aggrappò a Regina. La mora sorrise continuando a muovere le dita in lei, ed Emma inarcò la schiena contro lo schienale del divano, gemendo.  
«Regina…»  
La mora continuò a muovere le dita in lei sempre più velocemente. Emma sentì le gambe cominciare a tremare, senza controllo. Affondò le unghie nella schiena della donna. Regina inarcò la schiena e aprì le dita in lei continuando a muoverle. Emma ansimò, sentendo l'orgasmo ormai vicino.  
«Regina...» ripetè.  
Regina continuò muovendo anche il suo corpo su di lei. Emma la graffiò, aggrappandosi a lei mentre veniva, bagnandole ancora di più la mano.  
La mora uscì lentamente da lei e si leccò le dita impregnate dei suoi umori. Emma appoggiò la testa allo schienale, ansimando. Dio, era stato così forte! Non aveva mai provato niente del genere. Regina la guardò.  
« Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto.» commentò in un sorriso.  
Emma sorrise, quindi si sporse per baciarla. Regina le morse il labbro facendolo sanguinare  
Emma gemette, ritraendosi, stupita dal dolore improvviso. Si portò la mano al labbro, e guardò le dita insanguinate,  
spostando poi lo sguardo scioccato sulla mora.  
«Hey, vacci piano...»  
«Come se non ti fosse piaciuto.» replicò la mora spingendo la sua intimità contro la sua.  
Emma succhiò il sangue dal labbro, leccandosi poi la piccola ferita.  
Scrutò il suo viso.  
«Non credevo che fossi così... insomma... da quando ti sei... divisa sei più...»  
«Sono più cosa? Credi che sia una buona a nulla?» disse alzandosi di colpo da lei. «Quell'idiota sta rovinando la nostra  
reputazione.»  
«Cosa? No, non intendevo questo!» Emma aggrottò la fronte, estremamente confusa dalle sue parole.  
«Chi? Ma di che stai parlando?» chiese poi, sporgendosi verso di lei.  
Regina la fulminò con lo sguardo per poi sparire in una nuvola viola.  
Emma rimase sul divano, annichilita dal suo comportamento. Ma che diavolo era successo?

Regina era sul divano, aveva da poco messo a letto Henry e si stava rilassando cercando di leggere un libro  
Si alzò sentendo qualcuno bussare prepotentemente alla porta, sbuffò e andò ad aprire. Rimase sorpresa nel  
vedere Emma.  
«Sei impazzita? Ti sembra il modo di bussare a quest'ora? Nostro figlio dorme!» esclamò acida.  
Emma esitò per un secondo, la bocca aperta, pronta alla risposta. Guardò Regina, registrando ciò che le aveva appena  
detto. La rabbia bollì in lei.  
«Io sono impazzita?» chiese in un sussurro forzato, pieno di rabbia. «Tu sei fuori di testa! Si può sapere che cazzo ti è  
preso?»  
«Non provare ad alzare la voce in casa mia. Non sono io quella che si presenta nel cuore della notte urlando  
e disturbando le persone» replicò la mora arrabbiandosi ancora di più. «Come ti permetti di trattarmi cosi? Sei tu la pazza.»  
Emma avanzò, puntandole l'indice contro il petto.  
«Tu prima mi dici che non dovremmo, poi vieni in casa mia, mi scopi e te ne vai un secondo dopo come se ti avessi dato uno schiaffo e la pazza sarei io?» chiese sempre sussurrando, fuori di sé.  
Regina strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Io cosa?! Ma che diavolo hai bevuto? Io non sono mai venuta a casa tua e tanto meno abbiamo fatto sesso... Tu stai  
delirando.» le disse guardandola come se fosse pazza  
Emma cambiò espressione. D'un tratto c'era delusione nei suoi occhi.  
«Non hai nemmeno le palle di ammetterlo?»  
«Che diavolo dovrei ammettere Swan? Sono rimasta a casa tutta la sera con Henry l'ho appena messo a letto.» rispose  
la mora. «Hai le visioni...»  
Emma rimase spiazzata. Fece un passo indietro, guardandola ancora negli occhi, i suoi che iniziavano a diventare un  
po'troppo lucidi.  
«Sai, non mi sono mai illusa di essere importante per te, ma credevo che almeno avessi smesso di volermi ferire.» disse  
prima di voltarle le spalle.  
«Io ferirti?» la mora le puntò il dito contro. « Vuoi parlare di ferite? Sei venuta qui mi hai tolto il mio lieto fine, mi hai quasi portato via mio figlio, mi hai tolto la mia seconda possibilità di essere felice, poi vieni in casa mia mi baci mi lasci nuda sul divano scappando come un cane con la coda tra le zampe perché non sai neanche tu quello che vuoi e chi vuoi e vieni a parlare a me di come ferire le persone?» le disse alzando la voce gli occhi umidi.  
Emma si fermò, senza voltarsi. Sbatté le palpebre, liberando così una lacrima.  
«Quindi è per questo che lo hai fatto?» chiese, voltando appena la testa. «Per vendicarti?» chiese in un sussurro, il  
senso di colpa a soffocarla.  
«Non so cosa credi che io abbia fatto ma sono rimasta tutta la sera a casa. Se non mi credi va' di sopra, sveglia nostro  
figlio e chiedi a lui...» disse la mora, delusa. Emma sorrise amaramente.  
«Quindi sono pazza, no?» chiese, voltandosi a guardarla, fregandosene delle lacrime che le scorrevano sul viso. Perché  
nasconderle, dopotutto? «Mi sono inventata tutto?»  
«Io non so cosa vuoi dire.» disse, calmandosi un po' nel vedere le sue lacrime. «Entra. Raccontami cos'è successo…» disse  
nonostante la rabbia che ancora provava.  
Emma esitò.  
«Te l'ho detto cosa è successo, e mi sembra un follia dovertelo spiegare, visto quello che mi hai fatto...» disse,  
arrossendo.  
«Non ti ho fatto niente...» ripeté il sindaco, sull'orlo dell'esasperazione. «Io sono rimasta in questa casa tutta la sera.» ripetè per l'ennesima volta. « Non sono venuta a casa tua a fare... sesso.» disse arrossendo.  
Emma arrossì ancora di più a quella parola, e perse di nuovo la pazienza.  
«E allora perché io me lo ricordo?» sbottò.  
«Non so, forse l'hai sognato...Non lo so. Quello che so è che non ero io. Me lo ricorderei se avessimo fatto sesso...»  
rispose abbassando lo sguardo. Emma si lasciò sfuggire una risata amara ed incredula.  
«O magari non vuoi ammetterlo...»  
Regina le lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
«Va' di sopra e chiedi a nostro figlio visto che non credi a me ti darà che l'ho messo a letto non più di quindici minuti fa.»  
Emma incurvò appena le spalle.  
«Regina, ma se... se non eri tu...» balbettò, confusa più che mai. Possibile che si fosse sognata tutto?  
«Swan avevi bevuto? Hai preso qualcosa...» chiese preoccupata.  
Emma la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Non mi drogo, Regina!» esclamò, offesa. Però, sì, aveva bevuto. Era impossibile, tuttavia, che mezzo bicchiere di rum,  
per quanto forte, le potesse fare quell'effetto.  
«Allora ti sei addormentata e hai sognato... quello.» disse distogliendo lo sguardo da lei, imbarazzata  
Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
«Conosco la differenza tra un sogno e la realtà, Regina, e se fosse stato un sogno non mi farebbe ancora male!»  
esclamò esasperata.  
«Male? Che diavolo hai fatto?» chiese sempre più turbata  
Emma scosse la testa e le voltò di nuovo le spalle.  
«Lascia stare...»  
«No non lo faccio, non puoi venire qui ogni volta che ne hai voglia e poi scappare non sono un tuo giocattolo!» sbottò  
con rabbia la mora. Emma rise rabbiosamente. Si voltò di scatto e si accostò in pochi attimi a lei, aggressivamente.  
«Sai, pensavo che disintegrando il cuore della Regina Cattiva se ne fosse andato per sempre questo tuo... lato, ma  
evidentemente mi sbagliavo. Ti sei vendicata, va bene, ma non usare Henry come alibi. Sappiamo bene entrambe che ci  
vuole poco ad inculcare un ricordo nella mente di qualcuno.»  
Neanche un attimo dopo il suono di uno schiaffo risuonò nel silenzio. Regina aveva la mano ancora sollevata mentre  
guardava Emma, la guancia rossa dove l'aveva colpita. Emma sentì il suono, prima del dolore, che arrivò lentamente, ronzante e bollente sulla guancia. La Salvatrice rimase a bocca aperta, stupefatta. Uno schiaffo. L'unica e ultima volta che Regina l'aveva colpita, le aveva tirato un pugno, e da allora aveva sempre e solo usato la magia. Per questo capì quanto fosse sincera. « Non userei mai la magia su Henry...Non rischierei di perderlo di nuovo...» le urlò in faccia. «Vattene da casa mia.» continuò Regina guardandola con gli occhi umidi.  
«No, Regina, aspetta, non capisci? Mi... mi dispiace, credevo fossi tu, ma era lei!» esclamò, avvicinandosi di più alla  
donna, gli occhi verdi spalancati.  
«Lei chi?» chiese esasperata la donna, la mano già sulla porta pronta a sbattergliela in faccia  
«La Regina Cattiva.» disse la bionda, continuando a guardarla con gli occhi spalancati.  
«Tu sei pazza. È morta le ho schiacciato il cuore davanti a te.» replicò. Emma sospirò, continuando a fissarla.  
«Regina, io non me lo sono inventato... E tu non sei stata, quindi...»  
«Mi stai dicendo che hai fatto sesso con la Regina Cattiva? con me?» chiese spalancando la bocca.  
Emma arretrò di un passo, arrossendo.  
«Io... tu... lei è venuta da me praticamente nuda, Regina! E ha insistito, e...»  
Regina la afferrò per la giacca e chiuse la porta. Di colpo Emma si ritrovò trascinata dentro casa da una forza fisica che non credeva potesse appartenere a Regina. Non cadde per un qualche miracolo dell'equilibrio e guardò la donna strabuzzando gli occhi, sorpresa dalla sua reazione più che mai.  
«Tu sei stata con lei?» disse Regina quasi urlando «Come hai osato? Ha insistito? Ma davvero? Quanti anni hai cinque?» Regina le voltò le spalle e andò nel suo studio, si versò da bere. « Non ci credo... Hai fatto sesso con lei...» ripeté prima di mandare giù il bicchiere tutto di un colpo.  
«Uhm... Non so tu, ma io a cinque anni non facevo sesso...» borbottò la Salvatrice.  
«Ti sembra il momento di scherzare?» la fulminò la mora. «Tu sei stata.. con me praticamente! Non riesco neanche a pensarci.. Come diavolo hai fatto a non capire che non fossi io?»  
Emma arrossì ancora di più e gesticolò con le mani mentre rispondeva.  
«Sei tu, Regina! Solo che non... non eri lì, anche se eri lì! E... insomma, come diavolo facevo a capire che era lei?  
Credevo anche io che fosse morta!» cercò di giustificarsi. «Mi è sembrato strano, ma... »  
«Ti è sembrato strano?» le chiese rabbiosamente il sindaco sedendosi sul divano. «Ora tu ti siedi e mi dici esattamente cos'è successo.»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
«Fai sul serio?»  
«Ovviamente. Sei stata con me adesso devi dirmi tutto.»  
Gli occhi della bionda si aprirono ancora di più.  
«Perché non lo chiedi alla tua altra metà? Scommetto che sarà felice di illuminarti al riguardo...» sbottò, arrossendo fino  
alla punta delle orecchie.  
«Tu sei venuta qui a gridare contro di me...Quindi adesso se non vuoi che vada dai tuoi genitori a dire quello che è  
successo sarà meglio che tu mi dica cosa diavolo hai fatto con lei.»  
A quel punto la Salvatrice divenne bianca come un cadavere.  
«Non lo faresti...»  
«Vuoi scommettere? Io non ho niente da perdere...»  
Emma esitò solo un altro istante, quindi prese a camminare su e giù per la stanza mentre parlava.  
«Sei... lei è arrivata e si è tolta il cappotto, e sotto... aveva solo l'intimo...» cominciò, senza guardarla, soffocata  
Dall'imbarazzo.  
Regina strinse le mani sui braccioli del divano.  
«Continua...»mormorò  
«E... e poi mi ha spinto sul divano, mi si è messa sopra...» continuò. Realizzò che si stava eccitando al ricordo.  
Regina si morse il labbro, accavallò le gambe. Emma continuò a tenere gli occhi lontani da lei.  
«Mi ha tolto la maglietta, poi ha iniziato a...» Si interruppe, incapace di continuare. Regina era lì, avrebbe dovuto sapere  
cosa era successo. Parlargliene era troppo imbarazzante, sapere che non lo voleva, che tutto quello che era successo le  
provocava solo rabbia, mentre a lei, be'…  
«Ti è piaciuto?» le chiese la mora, la voce incrinata, gli occhi umidi.  
La Salvatrice alzò lo sguardo su di lei di colpo, stupita dal suo tono. Rimase a bocca aperta a vedere i suoi occhi  
luccicare. Per di più, arrossì alla domanda.  
«Rispondimi...» la incitò la donna cercando di mantenere la calma. Emma rimase in silenzio ancora per un istante.  
«Sì.» sussurrò poi, il cuore a mille, spaventata.  
«Ti sei tolta il capriccio, almeno...» si alzò dal divano. « Credo che dovresti andare.»  
Dal dolore che provò, pensò seriamente che il suo cuore fosse sul punto di spezzarsi, e ciò la confuse oltre ogni modo.  
Barcollò come se Regina l'avesse colpita, e, dilaniata, fece qualche passo all'indietro, verso la porta dello studio.  
«Io non riesco a stare nella stessa stanza con te adesso... Non credevo che potessi fare una cosa del genere...Credevo  
fossi diversa...» continuò la mora.  
Emma sentì le prime lacrime cadere, e sussultò, perché non le aveva sentite nascere. Poi esplose la rabbia, improvvisa,  
incontrollabile.  
«Non mi sembra che a te dispiacesse, mentre mi scopavi.» sbottò, uscendo poi dalla stanza e dalla casa a grandi passi  
pesanti.

Regina rimase immobile guardando il punto dove prima c'era Emma. Le lacrime iniziarono ad uscire senza che lei potesse controllarle.


	4. Capitolo 4

Emma continuò a camminare, furiosa, finché non raggiunse la cripta ospitata tra gli alberi radi vicino al cimitero. Non ragionava molto, in quel momento, e forse per questo entrò spalancando la porta e scese quasi di corsa le scale.

«Regina!» urlò, imbestialita.

La regina sorrise mentre si mostrava a lei apparendo davanti ai suoi occhi.

« Swan...vuoi un secondo round?» chiese maliziosa.

Emma si fermò a distanza di sicurezza, osservandola. Per la seconda volta la incontrava in quella cripta, in tutta la sua gloria. Il viso colorato dal trucco a dir poco perfetto la squadrò a sua volta, un sorriso ad incurvare quelle labbra di seta. Emma dovette distogliere lo sguardo per concentrarsi, persino in quel momento.

«Perché?» chiese soltanto, tornando a fissarla negli occhi scuri.

La regina camminò lentamente avvicinandosi a lei, ancheggiando sui tacchi alti.

«Perché cosa?» le chiese guardandola maliziosa.

Emma si costrinse a rimanere ferma, continuando a fissare i suoi occhi magnetici.

«Perché l'hai fatto?» chiese, la rabbia ad alzare il suo tono di voce.

«Volevo solo farti vedere cosa ti stai perdendo continuando a rimanere con quel pirata.» rispose semplicemente la mora. Emma le rivolse una risata di scherno.

«E a te cosa importa?» chiese.

Regina diede una scrollata di spalle.  
«Volevo divertirmi un po'... Regina è diventata così noiosa, pensa solo a fare la madre, l'eroina e non si diverte...» ammise girandole intorno. La Salvatrice rimase ferma, rabbrividendo in segreto per la vicinanza con la donna.

«Regina sta cercando di essere migliore di te.» ribatté, aspettando che tornasse davanti a lei per guardarla negli occhi.

«Ma potrebbe divertirsi ogni tanto...» ribatté l'altra «L'ultima volta è stato con Robin... Non so cosa le passasse per la testa, voleva per forza che lui fosse il suo lieto fine e alla fine era più vuota che altro...» le accarezzò il viso. La bionda si irrigidì, sia per il contatto che per le parole della regina.

«Non credo che le interessi... divertirsi con me, come dici tu...» commentò, abbassando lo sguardo.

La risata breve e avvolgente della regina accarezzò l'aria.  
«Sono lei, so cosa prova... cosa sente... E tu sei un'idiota. Per tua fortuna io non mi faccio tutti i suoi problemi.» concluse avvicinando il viso al suo. Emma si ritrasse appena, muovendo solo la testa, per riuscire a mantenere il suo viso a fuoco mentre la guardava con rinnovato interesse.

«Non credo che tu possa amarmi.» disse in un mormorio roco, gli occhi lucidi. Quanto coraggio le ci era voluto per dire quelle poche parole. Quanto avrebbe voluto che Regina, l'altra Regina, potesse sentirla, e capire, finalmente, come alla fine aveva fatto lei, proprio per tutto il dolore che aveva provato nel sapere che era stata la Regina Cattiva, e non lei, a venire da lei. Si era sentita tradita, usata, ferita.

La donna trattenne evidentemente una risata.  
«Amore? Davvero? L'amore è debolezza... perché credi che Regina non voglia stare con te? Perché sei la sua debolezza ed è terrorizzata.»

Emma la guardò con incredulità.

«L'amore non è debolezza, e Regina lo sa meglio di chiunque altro... Stai mentendo.» disse, facendo un passo indietro per allontanarsi da lei.

«Credi di conoscerla? Lei è terrorizzata all'idea di perdere le persone che ama...» replicò l'altra con tranquillità. Emma sbiancò. Non era più sicura di chi stesse parlando la donna, perché sapeva di provare gli stessi, identici sentimenti.

«Sì ma... non.. non ha senso...» balbettò confusa.

«Non ha senso? Eppure hai visto cosa le ha fatto Cora... come ha ucciso il suo...il nostro amore...» disse stringendo i pugni ancora rabbiosa. «Credi che una cosa del genere possa superarsi?»

Emma rialzò gli occhi di scatto su di lei.

«No.» sussurrò in risposta. Rimase poi ferma a guardarla negli occhi.

«Quindi ti sei risposta da sola... E di certo tu non l'aiuti stando con quel pirata.»

La Salvatrice abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, sconvolta. Tornò dopo qualche secondo di silenzio a guardarla.

«Perché me lo stai dicendo?» chiese in un sussurro, gli occhi grigi spalancati sul lato peggiore della donna che amava.

« Perché siete due stupide.» rise rabbiosamente l'altra. «Ma adesso non le farai più del male.»

Emma aggrottò la fronte, confusa.

«Devi stare lontana da lei.» continuò la donna, puntandole il dito contro il petto. Emma fece un passo indietro, gli occhi lucidi.

«Io non voglio farle del male...» obiettò.

«E cosa credi di fare andando da lei mentre stai con quella sottospecie di uomo?!» le ringhiò contro. L'espressione sul suo viso, poi, cambiò di colpo, come acqua che torna quieta dopo essere stata colpita. «Ma devo ringraziarti.» proseguì la regina, calma ora, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra dipinte di porpora. «Così lei capirà che deve tornare ad essere cattiva... Deve tornare con me.» rise.

Emma sentì la determinazione farsi strada dentro di lei.

«No. Lei non tornerà mai come te!» esclamò, ritrovando vigore.

La regina le rise in faccia.  
«Sì che lo farà, e dopo quello che hai fatto in questi anni... e ieri, sarà facilissimo convincerla...»

Emma reagì d'istinto, e il pungo partì come di volontà propria, andando a schiantarsi contro lo zigomo sinistro della donna. La regina sembrò sentirlo appena, la sua testa si spostò solo di qualche centimetro. La guardò sorridendo, le dita smaltate della mano destra sullo zigomo.

«Allora hai ancora il fuoco dentro.» disse per poi svanire in una nuvola viola.

Emma guardò con rabbia il punto da cui era svanita, emettendo poi un ringhio furioso. Si concentrò un secondo e sparì dalla cripta, per poi riapparire a casa di Regina. Apparve nel salone, buio e deserto. Andò verso l'ingresso e guardò la rampa di scale, notando la luce che proveniva dal piano superiore. Salì le scale, ma si fermò a metà, improvvisamente nel panico, il cuore che batteva impazzito nel petto.

Ripensò alle parole della regina. No, non poteva andare da lei ora. Prima doveva risolvere con Hook. Regina non si meritava questo. Sparì dalla casa e apparì nella Jolly Roger, dove Killian dormiva ogni notte. Il pirata non era lì, ma era tardi, e sarebbe tornato presto, probabilmente ubriaco.

Quando Killian tornò, quasi mezz'ora più tardi, sorrise nel vederla, sorpreso.

«Swan! Stai bene? Sei sparita... » chiese subito dopo, avvicinandosi a lei, seduta nella sua cabina, sul bordo del letto. Emma si alzò e fece qualche passo indietro per evitare il contatto. Hook si fermò, accigliandosi.

«Emma, che succede?»

«Killian... non... non può funzionare...» gli rispose, guardandolo dispiaciuta negli occhi azzurri.

L'uomo aggrottò la fronte.

«Di che stai parlando, Swan?»

«Di noi. Non può funzionare.»

Hook strabuzzò gli occhi. «Ma che dici?! Sei scesa all'inferno per salvarmi, sono il tuo Vero Amore...»

Emma strinse le labbra in una linea sottile.

«No, non lo sei. Mi dispiace, ma... io non ti amo, Killian. Non ti ho mai amato.»

Il pirata sbiancò. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, quindi premette pollice e indice insieme, muovendo la mano verso di lei.

«Tu sei il mio Vero Amore, e io il tuo, Emma, o non avrebbe funzionato...»

«Se anche lo fossi, non mi interessa!» esclamò la bionda. «Non dopo quello che mi hai nascosto!»

«Ma di che stai parlando?»

«Di quello che hai fatto a Regina! L'hai consegnata a Greg e Tamara, Hook! Sapevi quello che le avrebbero fatto!»

«Regina, Regina, sai parlare solo di lei, Swan!» le urlò lui in risposta. «Sto cercando di essere migliore per te! Credevo non ti importasse del mio passato!»

«L'hanno torturata quasi a morte, Killian!»

«Ero un uomo diverso, Emma, non sono più...»

«Non mi interessa!» urlò la Salvatrice, le lacrime agli occhi. «Non ti ho mai amato! Mi sono attaccata a te perché non fai altro che venirmi dietro come un cagnolino! Mi sono affezionata a te e non volevo ferirti rifiutandoti, ma non ti amo, Killian. Mi dispiace.» aggiunse poi a voce più bassa.

Si fissarono in silenzio per qualche secondo.

«Vattene.» disse poi il pirata.

«Mi dispiace, Kill...»

«Vattene!» urlò lui. Emma svanì in una nuvola di fumo bianco.

Regina rilesse per dieci volte la stessa riga, ma la sua mente era altrove. Continuava a pensare a quello che Emma che le aveva raccontato, di come avevano...aveva fatto sesso con la Regina Cattiva… Regina chiuse il libro di scatto, lo poggiò sul comodino, sbuffando. Spense la luce e cercò nuovamente di addormentarsi.

La mattina dopo Regina si svegliò più stanca di quanto non lo fosse la sera precedente. Si alzò a fatica dal letto e andò a farsi una doccia. Dopo essersi vestita scese di sotto per preparare la colazione al figlio. Dopo aver fatto colazione e aver accompagnato Henry a scuola, si diresse da Granny's per prendere un caffè, prima di andare a lavoro. Si sedette ad un tavolo bevendo il suo caffè nero e bollente. Cercando di dimenticarsi dei suoi problemi.

Finito in fretta il caffè si incamminò verso il suo ufficio. Era inutile. Non riusciva ad ignorare ciò che era successo, per quanto si sforzasse. Con un fastidioso nervosismo che la faceva camminare più velocemente del solito entrò nel municipio e si impose di non pensare ad Emma almeno fino all'ora di pranzo.

Emma si svegliò tardi, infreddolita per aver dormito sopra alle lenzuola invece che sotto. Si buttò nella vasca dopo averla riempita di acqua bollente. Si immerse nell'acqua calda completamente, scaldandosi finalmente. La sua mente tornò agli eventi del giorno precedente. Regina la amava. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Tutto il resto, persino la presenza della Regina Cattiva svaniva in confronto a quella consapevolezza. Tutto quel tempo perso a rifiutare ciò che provava nei suoi confronti... Regina la amava. Ma lei era abbastanza per renderla felice come meritava? E se la Regina Cattiva avesse avuto ragione a volerla tenere lontana da lei? Ma cosa voleva veramente la regina? Le sembrava strano che volesse davvero proteggere Regina, anche se aveva senso, visto che, be', era lei stessa Regina. Questa cosa dello sdoppiamento la stava facendo impazzire.

Uscì dalla vasca e si asciugò in fretta. Si vestì, indossando la giacca rossa sopra ad un maglioncino leggero, e poi si bloccò. Doveva andare da Regina? O cercare un modo per fermare l'altra? Ma come poteva fermarla lei, se neanche Regina stessa ci era riuscita?

Smise di farsi domande e, vista l'ora e il brontolio del suo stomaco, decise di andare a mangiare qualcosa. Entrò al Granny's, e il suo cuore sfarfallò nel vedere Regina seduta ad un tavolo.

La mora stava mangiando, o meglio spostava il cibo con la forchetta, fissando il piatto di insalata ancora pieno. Emma sospirò, ben sapendo che la sua presenza non avrebbe migliorato il suo stato d'animo. Poteva provarci, però. Prese coraggio e si sedette di fronte a lei.

«Buongiorno, Sindaco Mills.» la salutò sorridendole, sperando cogliesse il tono scherzoso.

Regina sollevò il viso sorpresa.

«Emma...Che ci fai qui?» chiese posando la forchetta, gli intensi occhi scuri sgranati, per un istante.

Emma. L'aveva chiamata Emma, non Miss Swan o Swan. Buon segno. Il sorriso della Salvatrice si allargò, nonostante il cuore battesse velocissimo nel suo petto.

«Pranzo, come tutti. Non pensavo di trovarti qui ma, hey, non si spreca mai una buona occasione.»

«Che significa? Speravi di trovarci lei?» chiese l'altra stringendo i pugni. L'espressione sul suo viso era cambiata radicalmente in meno di un secondo. Emma spalancò gli occhi.

«NO!» quasi urlò. Si guardò poi intorno, dato che tutti si erano zittiti e le fissavano. Abbassò la voce. «No.» ripeté. «Non speravo proprio niente, ero venuta solo a mangiare qualcosa. Ma, già che sei qui e non c'è bisogno di rimandare a dopo pranzo per parlare con te, ecco... è una bella cosa. Trovarti qui.» rispose, impacciata.

«Volevi parlare con me? E di cosa? » le chiese la mora, incrociando le braccia sotto il petto.

Emma sospirò. Le rubò una foglia di insalata, mettendosela in bocca e masticando nervosamente.

«È da quando ti conosco che ti vedo mangiare questa roba...» tergiversò.

«Adesso vuoi dirmi anche cosa devo mangiare?» sbottò Regina, sempre più arrabbiata «Ti va bene qualcosa di me o no?»

Emma rimase spiazzata.

«Scusa, io... stavo solo scherzando...» disse. Si leccò le labbra poi nervosamente. «Mi va bene tutto di te...» disse, arrossendo appena.

«Non mi sembra. Da quando sei arrivata qui hai criticato ogni cosa che ho fatto... » ribatté acidamente l'altra guardandola negli occhi.

«Non ho criticato niente...» mormorò, ma poi decise di lasciar perdere. «Non importa, lascia stare. Volevo solo dirti che ho lasciato Hook.» tagliò corto, distogliendo lo sguardo da lei.

Regina rimase sorpresa.

«Andare a letto con lei ti ha fatto cambiare idea?»

Emma la guardò negli occhi, seria in volto.

«No. Sapere chi è veramente Hook mi ha fatto cambiare idea.»

Regina la squadrò per un po'.

«Sei sicura di quello che hai fatto?» chiese abbassando la voce. Emma annuì, decisa.

«Sì. Io non amo Hook.» rispose, guardandola intensamente.

La mora deglutì.

«Se è così...hai fatto bene.» rispose, senza distogliere lo sguardo. Emma annuì ancora una volta, più piano.

«Lo so. Avrei dovuto farlo molto tempo fa, anzi, non avrei mai dovuto mettermi con lui, sapendo che amavo un'altra persona.» disse tutto d'un fiato, il cuore a mille. Regina si morse il labbro inferiore, il cuore che le batteva forte.

«Ti sei innamorata... di lei?»

Emma rimase ferma a fissarla per qualche istante.

«In un certo senso...» rispose dopo un po', gli occhi che sorridevano appena, divertita e allo stesso tempo terrorizzata da quello scambio di battute.

Regina si alzò di scatto e uscì dalla tavola calda, quasi correndo. Emma rimase seduta per qualche secondo ancora. Si voltò poi, guardandola allontanarsi veloce. allibita. Sbatté le palpebre e si materializzò davanti a lei, a qualche passo di distanza.

Regina si bloccò di colpo vedendosela davanti, gli occhi umidi, le lacrime che scendevano sul suo viso. Si asciugò le lacrime

«Perché ti ho insegnato la magia...» imprecò.

Emma sorrise. Si avvicinò un po' a lei, ma le lasciò ancora un po' di spazio.

«Ieri ho... ho parlato con te. Cioè con.. l'altra mezza te.» iniziò, guardandola negli occhi. «E ho capito molte cose.»

Regina alzò la mano destra, il palmo rivolto verso di lei come a volerla allontanare.  
«Smettila. Non voglio sapere quello che avete fatto...No voglio sapere più niente...» disse girandosi per andare via.

«Abbiamo solo parlato!» esclamò Emma. «E non è così terribile come dite tutti. Anzi, ci si parla tranquillamente. Be' certo, non voleva uccidermi, il che magari cambia un po' il suo atteggiamento, però...»

«Emma cosa vuoi da me? Che ti dia il benestare per stare con l'altra me? Sei adulta...e poi ci sei già stata quindi fai quello vuoi.»

«Sei proprio un'idiota, ha ragione!» esclamò ridendo. Aveva una strana euforia addosso, come se si fosse liberata di un peso che la opprimeva da sempre. «Non voglio stare con lei.»

Regina si accigliò.

«No? Allora di cosa stiamo parlando?» chiese sempre più confusa. Emma si avvicinò ancora a lei, continuando a guardarla negli occhi.

«Di te.» disse, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da lei. Il cuore di Regina iniziò a battere velocemente, arrossì. Stava per risponderle quando venne interrotta da una nuvola viola.

«Che scena commovente...Non ti credevo così stupida.» esordì la regina guardando le due donne.

Emma si voltò verso la nuova arrivata, guardandola senza il minimo stupore negli occhi. Si aspettava il suo arrivo. Regina la guardò con un misto di rabbia e disgusto.

«Che ci fai qui?» ringhiò verso di lei.

«Ti impedisco di renderti ancora più ridicola.»

«Io non sono ridicola...»

«No? Davvero? Elemosinare l'amore della figlia della donna che ci ha distrutto la vita come lo chiameresti? Ti sta usando...»

«Non la sto usando!» replicò seccata la bionda, guardando la metà peggiore della donna che amava negli occhi. «E non dovresti ignorare quello che provo per lei...» disse poi con uno sguardo leggermente esitante.

«E cosa sarebbe esattamente? Hai lasciato il pirata? Non mi risulta... E sei venuta a letto con me. Non ti saresti dovuta accorgere che non ero lei? Certo che no...volevi solo una cosa...» rispose alla bionda per poi guardare Regina «Come ti sei ridotta?»

Emma sorrise alla regina.

«Allora non sai proprio tutto... L'ho lasciato. E, sì, sono venuta a letto con te. E non mi sono accorta che non eri tu...» disse guardando ora verso Regina. «... perchè...» tornò a guardare la regina. «...Per me sei sempre stata solo Regina. Anche tutte le altre volte che ti ho vista così..» disse indicandola con un gesto della mano. «... non ho mai pensato a te come ad una persona diversa dalla Regina che conosco.»

Regina aveva il cuore a mille, sorrise a Emma. La regina, d'altro canto, la guardò con espressione annoiata, liquidando le sue parole con un gesto della mano destra.

«Tu l'hai fatta soffrire e basta, perché dovrebbe crederti?»

Emma esitò ancora un po' ad abbandonare lo sguardo della regina per posare gli occhi in quelli dell'altra donna.

«Non lo so.» ammise, spaventata. Riuscì poi, in qualche modo, a rivolgerle un piccolo sorriso. «Ma spero che lo faccia. Che lo facciate entrambe. »

Regina guardò la sua metà, per poi guardare Emma.

«Perché lei non dovrebbe stare con me...» mormorò poi facendo un passo indietro, allontanandosi dalla Salvatrice. Emma spalancò gli occhi.

«Perché no?» chiese, spaventata.

La regina sorrise. «Lo so.»

Regina guardò Emma. «Tu sei migliore di me.» spiegò. «Io sarò sempre la regina cattiva, Emma. Non merito di essere felice, e di certo non voglio rovinare anche te...»

Emma la guardò sbalordita.

«Regina, ma che dici? Tu meriti di essere felice...»

«No, non lo merito...» Si avvicinò alla Regina Cattiva. «Hai ragione tu.»

Emma le guardò entrambe, spiazzata.

«Finalmente ragioni.» sorrise l'altra donna. Regina si voltò di nuovo verso la bionda.

«Emma non sono io il tuo lieto fine...io ti ho provocato solo dolore...ti ho tolto tutto.» le disse.

Emma si concentrò su Regina, facendo un passo verso di lei.

«No, non l'hai fatto. Non è vero, Regina! »

«Ti ho fatto crescere senza la tua famiglia, ti ho costretto ad abbandonare tuo figlio...»

«E l'hai cresciuto!» obiettò, avvicinandosi ancora. «Gli hai dato ciò che io non avrei mai potuto dargli! Gli hai fatto da madre al posto mio! Non sei stata tu a costringermi ad abbandonarlo...» disse, gli occhi che diventavano lucidi. «.. ho scelto io di farlo. Perché potesse avere il meglio dalla vita, e l'ha avuto!» concluse sorridendo appena.

«Se io non avessi lanciato la maledizione non l'avresti abbandonato...»

«Se tu non avessi lanciato la maledizione, non sarebbe nato.» replicò, decisa.

«Non cambia ciò che ti ho fatto...»

«Non hai scelto tu di mandarmi a Storybrooke...» replicò. «...da sola.»

«Non gli ho dato scelta... » disse girandosi per poi svanire con l'altra sua metà.

«Regina!» esclamò, ma era troppo tardi. Erano svanite.

Le due more apparvero nella cripta.  
«Finalmente ti riconosco.»

«Sta zitta!»

«Non avrebbe mai funzionato e lo sai.»

«Lo so...» sussurrò Regina, abbassando lo sguardo avvilito.

«Quindi adesso possiamo tornare a divertirci?»

«Non farai del male a nessuno...»

«Sei noiosa!»

Regina fece qualche passo all'interno della cripta, fino a raggiungere uno scrigno dorato, finemente intarsiato. Lo aprì, e afferrò una pozione che aveva creato per ricongiungersi alla sua metà. La osservò per qualche istante sotto lo sguardo vittorioso della sua metà oscura, quindi la bevve.


	5. Capitolo 5

Regina si piegò in due, il viso rosso, quasi viola mentre la regina le gridava contro cercando di combattere la forza che la trascinava dentro Regina. La mora cadde a terra svenuta.

Emma rimase ferma ancora per qualche istante, poi si mise le mani nei capelli e si accucciò sul marciapiede, iperventilando.

«Merda!» esclamò di colpo, rialzandosi. Chiuse gli occhi e si materializzò a casa di Regina, ma non c'era nessuno. Con un ruggito di rabbia provò nella cripta.

Emma apparì nell'istante esatto in cui Regina toccava terra. Si precipitò su di lei, prendendole il viso tra le mani.

«Regina! Regina, svegliati!»

Regina aprì gli occhi dopo qualche istante. « Emma...» sussurrò.

Le labbra della Salvatrice si distesero in un sorriso sollevato. Le accarezzò il viso.

«Hey... che è successo? Dov'è la regina?»

«Non c'è più...» mormorò perdendo nuovamente i sensi.

«Regina!» Emma la scosse, il cuore impazzito di paura. La donna rimase priva di sensi per qualche minuto prima di iniziare a riprendersi. Aprì lentamente gli occhi.

«Regina...»

La mora guardò la Salvatrice per qualche istante, ancora frastornata. Si sollevò leggermente.  
«Ce l'ho fatta...»

Emma la sostenne, posando una mano sulla sua schiena, all'altezza delle scapole.

«Ce l'hai fatta a fare cosa?» le chiese, confusa.

«È di nuovo dentro di me.» le spiegò alzandosi del tutto. Emma strabuzzò gli occhi.

«Cosa? Come?» chiese, sbigottita, mentre si rialzava a sua volta.

«Ho creato una pozione.» le rispose lanciandole un'occhiata veloce.

«Quando?» esclamò la bionda.

«Dopo che sei andata via da casa mia...Dopo che mi avevi detto di essere stata con lei...»

Emma aggrottò la fronte, confusa.

«Perché? Credevo volessi liberarti di quella parte di te...»

«Non potevo rischiare che facesse del male a qualcuno.»

«Ma così farà del male a te...»

«No, non lo farà...Ho delle cose da fare.» ribatté Regina andando verso l'uscita della cripta. Emma la seguì.

«Quali cose?»

«Cose che non ti riguardano.» Stava per uscire quando si girò. «Oggi è il tuo giorno con Henry devi andare a prenderlo a scuola.» disse per poi varcare la soglia. Emma la seguì fuori.

«Regina, si può sapere perché non vuoi più parlare con me?» sbottò esasperata.

«Emma non abbiamo nulla di cui parlare.»

«No?» chiese la bionda con la voce acuta, sull'orlo dell'isteria. «Io ti amo, Regina!» quasi gridò, fermandosi.

Regina si bloccò sentendo quelle parole, che aveva tanto sperato di sentire. Le lacrime minacciarono di uscire ma riuscì a impedirlo

«È un tuo problema.» rispose freddamente.

Emma sentì il mondo crollarle addosso. Le lacrime uscirono bollenti dai suoi occhi.

Regina sparì in una nuvola viola, si materializzò a casa sua. Le lacrime che scendevano sul suo viso finalmente libere.

Emma rimase immobile, piangendo silenziosamente.

Regina andò nel suo studio e si sedette alla scrivania, ancora piangendo iniziò a scrivere una lettera. Quando ebbe finito, la mise sul mobile vicino all'ingresso.  
«Perdonami.» sussurrò. Andò di sopra e preparò una valigia e poi salì in macchina, dopo aver guardato un ultima volta la sua casa. Mise in moto e partì.

Passò un'ora, ed Emma dovette sforzarsi di alzarsi per andare a prendere Henry. Lo aspettò alla fermata dell'autobus, sforzandosi di sorridere e di evitare le sue domande. Camminarono insieme fino a casa di Regina. Emma bussò alla porta, ma non rispose nessuno. Henry allora la aprì. I due entrarono, chiamando Regina a gran voce, la quale tuttavia non rispose. Henry andò a vedere di sopra mentre Emma controllava il piano terra.

«L'hai trovata?» chiese il ragazzo scendendo di corsa le scale. Emma lo guardò con la paura negli occhi.

«No.»

«Cos'è quello?» chiese poi lui indicando un rettangolo bianco sul mobile all'ingresso. Emma si lanciò sulla lettera, aprendola. Spalancò gli occhi nel leggerne il contenuto.

« _Cari Henry ed Emma,_

 _mi dispiace di non avervi salutato di persona, ma non sarei riuscita ad andarmene se vi avessi avuti di fronte._

 _Sono stata vigliacca lo so, ma era la scelta giusta da fare. Le cose che sono successe in questi giorni mi hanno fatto pensare tanto e non posso liberarmi della mia parte malvagia, lei è una parte di me. Adesso sono riuscita a fermarla riprendendola._

 _Non voglio che faccia più del male a nessuno, ed è per questo che ho deciso di andare via. L'unico modo per impedirle di fare del male alle persone che amo è andare in un posto dove non ci sia la magia. Per questo ho deciso di lasciare Storybrooke._

 _È stata una scelta difficile e sofferta ma per una volta ho messo le persone che amo prima di me._

 _Henry, comportati bene con Emma, e non mangiare solo cibo spazzatura. E controlla che lo faccia anche tua madre. Ti voglio bene mio piccolo principe._

 _Emma prenditi cura di nostro figlio. Ti amo. Scusami per non avertelo detto di persona ma starai meglio senza di me, lo farete entrambi._

 _Vi amo._

 _Regina_ »

Emma si coprì la bocca con una mano, piangendo mentre Henry le chiedeva per l'ennesima volta che cosa dicesse la lettera. Alla fine il ragazzo gliela strappò di mano, sbiancando mentre leggeva. Emma cercò di riprendersi. Respirò pesantemente dal naso, cercando di ragionare. «Resta qui.» disse al figlio, sparendo poi in una nuvola bianca. Riapparve al confine di Storybrooke.


	6. Capitolo 6

Vide la Mercedes allontanarsi, distante ormai. Urlò di rabbia e dolore. Si concentrò per l'istante che le servì a far apparire il maggiolino giallo accanto a lei. Montò in macchina e partì sgommando, oltrepassando a sua volta il confine e accelerando al massimo.

Emma accelerò, e finalmente iniziò a vedere la Mercedes in lontananza. Capì che Regina aveva fermato la macchina. La raggiunse, e frenò dietro ad essa. Smontò dal maggiolino e si avvicinò alla portiera.

Regina vide una macchina avvicinarsi e fermarsi. Una donna bionda scese da essa e si avvicinò alla sua. Scese a sua volta dall'auto.  
«Mi scusi saprebbe dirmi dove mi trovo?» le chiese.

Emma rimase a bocca aperta. Regina aveva perso la memoria, uscendo da Storybrooke. Abbassò lo sguardo, nascondendo gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Mise la mano nella tasca della giacca e tirò fuori il distintivo che Regina stessa le aveva dato, anni prima.

«Emma Swan, Sceriffo di Storybrooke. E lei è...?» chiese, fingendo di non conoscerla per non allarmarla.

«Io...Non lo so...» ammise la donna. «Io non mi ricordo nulla, non so come sono arrivata qui.. Speravo che lei potesse aiutarmi...»

Emma si finse sorpresa, ma non dovette simulare la preoccupazione.

«Oh... In questo caso, venga con me. La porto in ospedale, forse ha battuto la testa...» finse di controllare la macchina. « ...anche se la macchina non sembra avere danni, magari una frenata brusca...»

«Forse...Dove si trova la città? Io non vedo niente...» chiese guardandosi intorno

Emma indicò in direzione di Storybrooke.

«Un paio di chilometri in quella direzione. Avanti, mi permetta di aiutarla. È il mio lavoro.» disse, più sincera di quanto sperasse.

«Io...Si, va bene.» accettò infine la mora, sebbene riluttante. Emma sospirò di sollievo, e sorrise.

«Bene! Venga, prendiamo la mia macchina, lei non è nelle condizioni di guidare ancora...» disse posandole una mano dietro la schiena e spingendola delicatamente verso il maggiolino. Regina ebbe un brivido a quel contatto. «Sì.» mormorò per poi recuperare la borsa dalla macchina. Emma attese pazientemente, aprendole nel frattempo lo sportello lato passeggero.

Regina raggiunse la sua macchina e salì. «Grazie.»

Emma chiuse lo sportello e salì a sua volta, sorridendole.

«Si figuri...» disse mettendo in moto. Fece inversione e riprese con sollievo la strada verso casa. «Non ricorda proprio niente?»

«È tutto vuoto...Mi sono ritrovata in quella macchina dove mi ha trovata...» le spiegò. «Non sono mai stata in questa città... Storybrooke?»

Emma sorrise, divertita sebbene fosse ancora tesa. Una volta rientrate, doveva convincerla in fretta a non andarsene di nuovo.

«Sì, poco più che un paesino... ma con belle persone dentro. Ottime persone. Come il sindaco.»

Regina si voltò a guardarla.

«Lei non mi aveva mai vista? Quindi non ero stata lì...»

Emma scosse la testa, nascondendo l'ennesimo sorriso.

«No, temo di no.» mentì, costretta a farlo.

«Capisco...» disse la mora, cercando di ricordare, ma senza successo.

«Mi dispiace.» disse Emma sincera, guardandola per un attimo.

«Grazie del suo aiuto comunque.» le sorrise la donna.

«Non deve ringraziarmi... la porto all'ospedale.» rispose lo sceriffo prendendo il cellulare mentre guidava piano in città. Inviò un messaggio a Whale.

"Sto arrivando con Regina. Non ricorda niente, tu non la conosci." scrisse velocemente.

«Non credo di essere ferita ma forse ha ragione.»

«Meglio fare comunque un controllo...» mormorò, parcheggiando davanti alla struttura. Spense il motore e scese dalla macchina, la mente che lavorava incessantemente. Sapeva che c'era un solo modo di far tornare la memoria a Regina.

Regina scese dalla macchina. «Lei mi accompagna? So che probabilmente è impegnata ma... Non so potrebbe aiutarmi...anche cercare la mia famiglia...se ne ho una...»

Emma le rivolse un sorriso.

«Ma certo. Può contare su di me.»

Regina le sorrise ed entrò in ospedale. Si sentì osservata.

Whale venne incontro alle due donne. Squadrò Regina mentre camminava verso di loro, fingendo un sorriso cordiale poi all'occhiataccia di Emma.

«Emma... cos'è successo?» chiese l'uomo, mantenendosi sul vago con grande sollievo da parte della Salvatrice.

«Ho trovato questa donna in strada, fuori da Storybrooke. Ha perso la memoria...»

La mora squadrò l'uomo, non aveva l'aspetto di un medico.

«Salve, credo di aver avuto un incidente con la macchina, ma non mi sembra di essere ferita, solo che non mi ricordo nulla...» gli spiegò. Whale le sorrise.

«Non si preoccupi, faremo tutti gli accertamenti del caso... venga, andiamo in sala visite... Lei, sceriffo, potrebbe fare qualche ricerca intanto...magari trova qualcosa nei database..»

Emma annuì. Guardò Regina.

«La lascio in buone mani, stia tranquilla.»

Regina la guardò per un secondo e poi annuì.

« Va bene, grazie sceriffo...» disse per poi seguire il dottore. Emma le sorrise. Quando i due oltrepassarono le porte bianche si voltò e corse verso la macchina, il cellulare già in mano. Chiamò sua madre, spiegandole la situazione e chiedendole di avvisare tutti. Si precipitò poi da Henry, riapparendo in casa di Regina. Il ragazzo si alzò di scatto, il cellulare ancora in mano.

«Mamma! Dov'è mamma?»

«Sta bene, tranquillo, solo che ha perso la memoria...»

Henry spalancò gli occhi.

«Mi dispiace...» mormorò la madre. Lo abbracciò, ma lui si staccò subito guardandola negli occhi.

«Devi baciarla.»

Emma strabuzzò gli occhi.

«Cosa?!»

«Mamma, ho letto la lettera! Vi amate, quindi devi baciarla!»

«Henry...»

«Il bacio del Vero Amore è l'unica cosa che può farle tornare la memoria!»

Emma scosse la testa, accarezzandogli il viso.

«Non funziona così, Henry. Deve venire da entrambe. E per lei sono solo una sconosciuta, ora. Non funzionerebbe, anzi, la allontanerei ancora di più... E poi, non lo so se... se è Vero Amore...»

«Certo che lo è!» esclamò il ragazzo. «O non avrebbe reagito così!»

Emma lo guardò con il dubbio ancora negli occhi.

«Non posso semplicemente baciarla, Henry. Devo...»

«Devi farla innamorare di te di nuovo!» esclamò il ragazzo, completando la frase per lei. Emma lo guardò con stupore.

«Quindi... non sei arrabbiato...»

Henry le sorrise.

«Arrabbiato? Perché siamo una famiglia? Lo siamo sempre stati, no?»

Emma gli sorrise, sollevata.

«Sì. Sì, è vero.»

Guardò poi l'orologio.

«Meglio che torni da lei, prima che qualcuno faccia danni... la porto qui, magari le torna in mente qualcosa. Faremo finta che sia casa nostra.. mi raccomando, fingi di non conoscerla!»

Henry la rassicurò con un sorriso.

«Certo.»

Emma svanì per materializzarsi vicino al maggiolino. Salì in macchina e tornò all'ospedale, entrando e raggiungendo la sala d'attesa.

Regina stava discutendo animatamente con un infermiera. «Ma che razza di ospedale è?»

Emma si avvicinò alle due.

«Che succede?» chiese, tentando di sembrare un vero sceriffo con tutte le sue forze, dalla postura al tono di voce.

«Sono ore che aspetto dei semplici risultati ma sembrano spariti.» Rispose la donna voltandosi verso di lei

Emma sospirò. Ore! Esagerata.

«Parlerò con il dottor Whale. Ora, che ne dice se la porto a casa mia? Non consiglierei i letti del B&B neanche al mio peggior nemico, ma posso ospitarla, ho una stanza per gli ospiti. Credo che un po' di riposo non le farebbe male...»

Regina ci pensò un attimo. «Non ha ancora trovato nessuno che mi conosca?» le chiese

Emma scosse il capo.

«Ancora no, mi dispiace. Ma farò altre ricerche mentre riposa. Per esempio, potremmo controllare dentro la sua borsa se ci sono dei documenti...»

«Giusto.» Regina trovò il portafoglio nella sua borsa. «Qui c'è scritto che mi chiamo Regina Mills.» disse «Almeno so il mio nome. Adesso dovrebbe essere più facile per lei trovare la mia famiglia.»

Emma sorrise.

«Cercherò dall'ufficio nel database della polizia, vediamo se trovo qualcosa. Intanto, mi permetta di accompagnarla a casa mia... Miss Mills.» aggiunse, arrossendo appena. Le faceva così strano chiamarla così.

«Grazie...lei è molto gentile.» le rispose la donna sorridendole. Emma si sforzò di ricambiare.

«Dovere.» rispose.

Regina la seguì fuori dall'ospedale. Emma la fece salire in macchina, quindi guidò piano fino alla casa. Regina rimase in silenzio lungo il tragitto. Quando di fermarono davanti una casa, le sembrò stranamente famigliare, ma non disse nulla, convinta che si trattasse solo di una specie di dejà-vu.

Emma la guardò di sottecchi, un briciolo di speranza nel notare la sua espressione alla vista della casa. Spense la macchina nel vialetto e tirò il freno a mano.

«Eccoci qua.» disse.

«È una bella casa.» mormorò cercando di capire perché quella sensazione fosse così insistente. Alla fine scosse la testa e scese dalla macchina. Emma smontò e andò ad aprire la porta, invitandola ad entrare.

Regina la raggiunse ed entrò in casa, si guardò intorno. «È enorme...» aggiunse. Emma sorrise tra sé.

«Sì, pulirla è un inferno...» … _credo_ , aggiunse mentalmente. Faticava ad immaginarsi Regina che puliva casa. Un'immagine inopportuna le passò per la testa, e arrossì mentre cercava di scacciarla. «Henry!» chiamò, sospettando che il figlio fosse andato in camera sua nel frattempo. Il ragazzo scese di corsa le scale, sorridendo ad entrambe.

«Miss Mills, le presento mio figlio, Henry... Cassady.» disse, cambiando all'ultimo il cognome. Henry le rivolse uno sguardo d'intesa, quindi si rivolse a Regina, tendendole la mano.

«Salve.»

Regina si voltò sentendo i passi pesanti del ragazzino scendere le scale; il cuore le batte più veloce per un istante e non poté fare a meno di sorridere. «Henry è un piacere conoscerti.» disse stringendogli la mano. «Mi dispiace non volevo causarvi dei problemi..forse sarebbe meglio se andassi in un albergo.»

Henry le sorrise. Emma si allarmò subito alle sue parole.

«Nonoonononono, ma che problemi! Ci fa piacere, vero Henry?»

Il ragazzo annuì.

«Certo. Ho preparato la stanza degli ospiti.» disse, rendendo orgogliosa la madre naturale, visto che l'altra non poteva.

«Grazie, sei il migliore.» gli disse sorridendogli. Si voltò poi verso Regina. «Posso offrirle qualcosa da bere o da mangiare?»

«Grazie siete molto gentili.» rispose la donna sorridendo ad entrambi «Un caffè sarebbe perfetto!»

Emma le sorrise, ma Henry la precedette.

«Vado a prepararlo.» disse, andando in cucina. Emma sorrise alle spalle del figlio, sempre più larghe. Stava crescendo a vista d'occhio.

Sorrise poi a Regina, indicandole la direzione per la sala.

«Andiamo a sederci, visto che abbiamo il cameriere personale.» rise, divertita e nervosa al contempo.

«È ben educato lei e suo marito dovete esserne fieri.» rispose seguendola.

Emma rise.

«Nessun marito.» rispose. «Si accomodi.» aggiunse poi indicandole il divano.

«Oh mi dispiace...sono stata inopportuna...» si scusò immediatamente. Emma scosse la testa sorridendole ancora.

«Non è niente. Non sono mai stata sposata, e il padre di Henry è morto qualche anno fa. Era un brav'uomo.» disse, sincera, ricordando Neal con affetto, ma senza tristezza ora che sapeva che stava bene.

«Capisco, deve essere stato difficile...» disse poggiando istintivamente la mano sulla sua, per poi toglierla rendendosi conto del gesto. «Mi scusi...»

Il cuore di Emma fece una capriola, e lei arrossì, ma il suo sorriso si allargò a dismisura.

«Lo è stato, ma per fortuna... Tutta Storybrooke è la nostra famiglia. Il... il sindaco, in particolare, ci è sempre stata vicino. È come una seconda mamma per Henry.» spiegò, rischiando sì, ma almeno, quando avesse riacquistato la memoria, Regina avrebbe forse finalmente capito chi era veramente. «È una persona splendida, e unica. Non... non ci sono donne come lei, al mondo.»

«Sembra una bella persona, è una bella città...Credo che sia questo il bello delle piccole cittadine: conoscersi tutti ed essere una famiglia.» le sorrise. Emma annuì sorridendo a sua volta.

«Sì, è bello. Io poi vengo da Boston, si figuri... tutta un'altra cosa.» rise.

«Io non so da dove vengo quindi non posso fare un paragone...» replicò accennando un sorriso

Emma la guardò con un velo di imbarazzo.

«Scusi...» mormorò. «Sono un'idiota.»

«Non si preoccupi. Magari sforzandomi riuscirò a ricordare qualcosa...Quello che credo di aver capito è che non sono sposata, visto che non ho una fede, né fidanzata, visto la mancanza di un anello... »

Emma annuì, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Sì, l'avevo notato...» disse, mentendo. Henry arrivò portando i caffè.

«Magari ho un lavoro impegnativo...» sorrise al ragazzo «Grazie.»

«Dai vestiti, direi che ha un bel lavoro.» disse Henry, facendo sorridere Emma dietro alla tazzina.

«Henry...» finse di rimproverarlo, divertita in realtà.

La mora rise. «Credo che tu abbia ragione…»

Emma finì in fretta il caffè.

«Vado a fare qualche ricerca e parlo con Whale. Henry, trattala come... una regina, mi raccomando.» disse, facendo l'occhiolino al figlio, che rise.

«Contaci.»

Regina arrossì . «Non c'è bisogno, avrà da fare... Se mi fai solo vedere dov'è la mia stanza...» rispose

Henry la guardò.

«Il massimo che ho da fare è leggere fumetti, e li ho già finiti tutti.» disse, alzandosi.

Regina sorrise. « Per sdebitarmi forse potrei cucinare qualcosa...Non so se so cucinare...»

Henry rise. Emma si trattenne a stento dal farlo.

«Sarebbe fantastico! Mia madre sa fare a malapena un toast al formaggio...»

Emma lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Hey! Guarda che ti metto a pulire casa per una settimana!»

Il terrore si dipinse sul volto del ragazzo.

«Scherzavo!»

Regina rise. «Allora proverò, se per voi va bene.»

Emma sorrise, incantandosi a guardarla mentre rideva. Aveva visto Regina arrabbiarsi, l'aveva vista piangere, l'aveva vista seria, l'aveva vista scherzare, ma non l'aveva mai vista ridere così. Annuì.

«Certo che va bene.» rispose.

Regina le sorrise e poi si concentrò su Henry. « Ti va di aiutarmi? Non vorrei bruciare la cucina...»

«Certo!» rispose Henry con entusiasmo.

Emma li osservò per qualche istante ancora, in qualche modo commossa da quella scena, quindi aprì la porta di casa. «Torno presto.» disse prima di uscire.

«Arrivederci.» rispose la mora. «Mi fai vedere dov'è la cucina?» chiese gentilmente al ragazzo poi.

Henry la guidò fino alla cucina.

«Qui.» Dovette sforzarsi di non aggiungere 'mamma' alla fine della frase.

Regina lo seguì. «Allora...cosa possiamo cucinare.» disse andando verso il frigo per vedere cosa ci fosse. «Cosa ti piace?»

Henry ci pensò su, quindi rispose col sorriso sulle labbra.

«Lasagna.» disse. Forse l'avrebbe aiutata a ricordare cucinare qualcosa che conosceva bene.

«Lasagne...Posso provare.» mormorò la donna mentre cercava gli ingredienti nel frigo.

Henry prese la teglia giusta, posandola sul ripiano bianco della cucina.

«Speriamo che piacciano anche a te...» disse, sorridendo alle sue spalle.

«Lo scopriremo.» disse la mora iniziando a tirare fuori gli ingredienti dal frigo e dalla dispensa.

Emma andò a casa di Mary Margaret, dove trovò entrambi i genitori ad occuparsi di suo fratello. Ancora non si era abituata all'idea. Non che ne avesse avuto il tempo, con tutto quello che era successo.

«Hey...» li salutò entrando nell'appartamento.

«Emma! Ma che è successo?» chiese la madre, avvicinandosi a lei. Emma arrossì. Se avesse dovuto spiegarle tutto per filo e per segno...

«Ehm... Regina ha attraversato il confine dopo aver... riassorbito l'altra sua metà per proteggerci da lei, e ha perso la memoria. Ora è a casa con Henry.» spiegò.

David la guardò preoccupato.

«Dobbiamo trovare un modo per fargliela tornare... Forse Henry potrebbe darle il bacio del vero amore come ha fatto lei con lui...»

Emma sospirò.

«Sì, ci stiamo lavorando... lo avete detto a tutti?»

«Lo abbiamo detto a Leroy, quindi sì.» sorrise sua madre.

Emma rise.

«Giusto.»

Regina preparò tutto come se l'avesse sempre fatto, cucinare le veniva naturale, non ebbe neanche bisogno di chiedere a Henry dove trovare le cose, apriva i cassetti e trovava quello che le serviva.

«Pronta! Dobbiamo solo cuocerla.» esultò sorridendo, già pulendo il banco di lavoro. Henry sorrise osservandola, notando la sua disinvoltura. Forse stava funzionando.

«Sembra buona!» esclamò.

«Lo spero.» replicò la donna, sorridendo. Mise la teglia in forno e si pulì le mani su un canovaccio. «Ti dispiace farmi vedere dov'è il bagno? Vorrei fare una doccia... Anche se non ho altri vestiti...» sbuffò. Henry la prese per mano e la portò fuori dalla cucina, su per le scale.

«Mamma ha dei completi che non usa mai, ti staranno di sicuro.» disse, ridacchiando internamente

La mora lo seguì stringendo la sua mano. «Sei sicuro? Ha già fatto tanto per me...»

Henry si strinse nelle spalle.

«Fa sempre tanto per tutti. È fatta così.»

«Si è davvero gentile.» disse seguendolo dentro la camera da letto. Henry lasciò la sua mano per aprire l'armadio della madre. Prese il primo completo che gli capitò sotto mano e glielo porse.

«Ecco qua. Il bagno è la porta qui accanto. Ci sono asciugamani puliti nel mobile bianco.»

«Grazie mille.» La donna sorrise e andò in bagno. Si spogliò e entrò in doccia. Iniziò a rilassarsi, mentre cercava di ricordare qualcosa del suo passato.

Henry tornò in camera sua e mandò un sms ad Emma.

"Ha fatto le lasagne come se si ricordasse tutto. Ora sta facendo la doccia, le ho detto che le prestavi uno dei tuoi completi xD." digitò.

Emma ridacchiò leggendo il messaggio. Lo lesse ai suoi, che sorrisero divertiti.

«Ti ci vorrei vedere con uno dei completi di Regina...» scherzò David, beccandosi un'occhiataccia da parte della figlia.

«Provatene tu uno, no?»

Mary Margaret scoppiò a ridere, smettendo all'occhiataccia del marito.

«Non so chi sarebbe più buffo...»

«Hey!» esclamò la bionda. Snow le sorrise.

«Dai, non te la prendere... non è il tuo genere...»

Emma sbuffò, quindi tornò alla porta.

«Lo so, ma non può starmi allo stesso modo in cui starebbe a lui...»

David rise.

«Su questo sono d'accordo.»

Emma li salutò, quindi chiamò Whale mentre andava all'ufficio dello sceriffo. Si sedette e accese il computer, ma ovviamente, invece che aprire il database della polizia, aprì la cartella dei videogiochi.

Regina si asciugò i capelli e poi si vestì, il completo le calzava a pennello, stranamente: aveva notato il corpo dello sceriffo e non avevano la stessa taglia. Perplessa, uscì dalla camera da letto e scese di sotto. Henry la aspettava sul divano. Era sceso mentre faceva la doccia. So voltò quando la sentì scendere, mettendo in pausa il videogame.

«Tutto bene?» le chiese.

«Sì, grazie i vestiti di tua madre mi stanno perfettamente.» disse raggiungendolo per poi sedersi accanto a lui

Henry le passò un controller.

«Ti va di provare?» le chiese.

Regina guardò il videogioco con aria scettica. « Posso ma sarò sicuramente una frana...» disse prendendo in mano il controller.

Henry le sorrise incoraggiante.

«Lo ero anche io all'inizio.»

Regina provò a premere qualche pulsante a caso. Henry guardò lo schermo.

«X per attaccare, quadrato per schivare, triangolo per saltare e cerchio per sparare. Devi sparare agli zombie, non agli umani, o perdi punti.» le spiegò.

Regina cercò di seguire i consigli del ragazzo ma continuava a sparare agli umani. «Accidenti...»

Henry rise.

«Mira con la levetta di destra...» le suggerì, sparando ai suoi zombi al posto suo per salvarle il personaggio.

Regina fece come le aveva detto e riuscì a prendere uno zombie. «L'ho ucciso .» disse ridendo

«Yayy!» esclamò il figlio, alzando la mano per battere il cinque con lei. «Grande!»

Regina batté il cinque continuando a ridere.

Henry indicò lo schermo con gli occhi spalancati.

«Whoa, arriva l'orda! Spara a raffica!» disse iniziando a premere furiosamente i pulsanti.

Regina andò in confusione iniziò a premere tutti i pulsanti a caso cercando di colpirne qualcuno.

«Ne hai presi tre! Vai alla grande!» la esortò, sorridendo mentre falciava gli zombie.

Regina cercò di rimanere concentrata ma poi venne assalita e fatta a pezzi.  
«Mi hanno uccisa...»

Henry fermò il gioco, ridendo.

«L'orda è imbattibile. Ci provo da settimane.» spiegò voltandosi a guardarla. «Te la sei cavata benissimo.»

«Sono sicura che riuscirai a sconfiggerli...» gli sorrise «Sai quando torna tua madre?»

Henry guardò l'orologio sullo schermo.

«Tra poco, credo.» disse, e in quel momento si aprì la porta di casa.

«Sono tornata... tutto bene?» chiese Emma entrando.

Regina guardò verso la porta. «Sì, tutto bene.» disse alzandosi «Spero che non ti dispiaccia Henry mi ha permesso di prendere uno dei tuoi completi, avevo bisogno di fare una doccia...»

Emma la guardò.

«Figurati, non c'è problema, prendi tutto quello che vuoi...» sorrise nel rendersi conto che entrambe avevano istintivamente abbandonato i toni formali. Si sfilò la giacca di pelle nera e la appese tra i blazer di Regina. Un veloce gesto della mano, nascosto dalla parete, sostituì la maggior parte dei blazer con le sue giacche di pelle. Ora aveva più senso, nel caso Regina ci avesse fatto caso.

Camminò poi fino al salone.

«Ho provato a guardare nel database, ma non c'è niente. La buona notizia è che sei incensurata.» mentì. «Il dottor Whale si scusa per il ritardo della diagnosi, ma si era inceppato il computer e non riuscivano ad avere i risultati della tac. Dice che non ci sono traumi evidenti, e forse si tratta di stress.»

«Oh capisco...quindi devo solo aspettare? Nessuno mi sta cercando?» chiese amareggiata e lievemente triste.

Emma aggrottò un po' la fronte, dispiaciuta. Odiava vedere quello sguardo triste su di lei.

«Ho fatto richiesta nelle città vicine per eventuali denunce di scomparsa. Vedremo se verrà fuori qualcosa.» improvvisò.

«Grazie…» le sorrise la donna. Si fissarono per qualche istante di silenzio, poi Regina abbassò lo sguardo e si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, nascondendo il viso dietro al gesto. «Ho provato a cucinare qualcosa, Henry voleva le lasagne… spero vadano bene.» continuò.

Emma sorrise divertita al figlio.

«Vanno benissimo. Spero che non ti abbia fatto stancare troppo...»

«Oh no, è stato bravissimo.» disse con un sorriso. «Scaldo le lasagne così tra poco saranno pronte.»

«Faccio io. Tu rilassati pure.» obiettò la bionda, sparendo in cucina un attimo dopo.

«Ti aiuto.» disse seguendola. « Almeno fammi apparecchiare.»

«Non esiste! Hai già cucinato!»

«Non è un problema…davvero.» insistette la mora

«Lo è per me! Vai sul divano e rilassati, apparecchio io.» le disse sorridendole.

«Va bene grazie.» Regina le sorrise e tornò in soggiorno.

Emma accese il forno sorridendo. Poi prese la tovaglia e preparò la tavola, ascoltandoli parlare mentre apparecchiava. Quando la lasagna fu pronta, prese la teglia e la portò a tavola.

«È pronto!» esclamò verso il salone.

Regina si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso la sala da pranzo. « L'odore non sembra male, spero di non avvelenarvi.» disse ridendo sedendosi a tavola. Emma ed Henry si scambiarono un'occhiata divertita. Emma fece le porzioni, mettendole nei piatti, poi si sedette.

«Buon appetito...»

«Buon appetito.» rispose la donna iniziando poi a mangiare.

Emma mangiò la lasagna, buona come al solito.

«È buonissima.» disse a Regina sorridendo. Henry concordò.

«Grazie.» arrossì «Speravo lo fosse… a quanto pare me la cavo in cucina, per fortuna.»

Emma annuì.

«Te la cavi eccome!»

Regina le sorrise e continuò a mangiare

Henry divorò la lasagna, e fece il bis. Emma finì la sua.

Regina li guardò mangiare. «Avevate proprio fame.»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle.

«No, era solo molto buona.»

«Mi fa piacere.» rispose «Lavo i piatti...» disse alzandosi.

Henry si alzò al volo.

«Non credo proprio.» disse, sfilandole il piatto da sotto al naso e prendendo anche gli altri prima di andare in cucina.

Regina sorrise. «Lascia almeno che ti aiuti.»

Emma la fermò.

«No, lo aiuto io. Tu sei l'addetta al divano.»

Rise. «Non credo che esista una cosa del genere...»

La Salvatrice le fece l'occhiolino.

«Esiste da ora.»

Regina sorrise e alla fine fece come le era stato detto, si accomodò sul divano. Soddisfatta dalla vittoria, Emma finì di sparecchiare e chiese ad Henry di lasciarle sole per un po'. Il ragazzo le fece l'occhiolino e salì le scale di corsa, ed Emma raggiunse Regina.

« Henry?» le chiese la donna, notando che il ragazzino non era con lei

«Era stanco, è andato a dormire.» spiegò sedendosi accanto a lei.

«Vuoi qualcosa da bere?»

«Si, grazie. Non ricordo se c'è qualcosa che preferisco quindi prenderò quello che prendi tu.» le rispose

Sul viso della Salvatrice si dipinse un sorriso abbagliante.

«Abbiamo il miglior sidro di mele della storia...» disse alzandosi per andare a prenderlo.

«Perfetto.» le sorrise la mora.

Emma prese e posò tutto sul tavolino, versando poi il sidro in due bicchieri. Gliene porse uno.

Regina afferrò il bicchiere e la ringraziò con un sorriso. Si portò il bicchiere alla bocca e prese un sorso di sidro. « È buonissimo.»

Emma ridacchiò, bevendo a sua volta.

«Sempre merito del sindaco.» spiegò.

«Non avevo mai assaggiato niente di così buono...credo.» disse scoppiando a ridere

Emma rise.

«Già, neanche io...» ammise.

Regina finì il suo sidro. « Sarai stanca, vorrai andare a letto.»

La bionda scosse appena la testa.

«No, sto bene. Ma forse tu sei stanca...»

«No, sto bene...Cerco di ricordare...ma nulla.»

Emma premette le labbra tra loro.

«Sai, c'è uno psicologo qui a Storybrooke. Forse può aiutarti...»

«Non mi piace parlare delle mie questioni private...» si mise sulla difensiva.

Emma inarcò le sopracciglia.

«Ehm.. no, non in quel senso, ma... per ricordare. Magari conosce qualche tecnica per farti tornare la memoria.» si spiegò.

Regina ci pensò su per qualche istante. «Forse... potrebbe essere un idea...»

Emma le sorrise.

«Provo a chiederglielo domani.»

«Grazie...Mi sembra una bella città...»

Emma annuì. «Lo è.» _Quando non ci sono mostri & co in giro_, aggiunse mentalmente. Sempre meglio della Foresta Incantata, comunque. Bevve un altro sorso di sidro.

Regina le sorrise e sbadigliò. «Scusami...»

Emma le rivolse un sorriso intenerito.

«Sicura di non essere stanca?»

«Forse lo sono.» ammise la mora arrossendo. Emma finì il suo sidro.

«Dai, sarà meglio andare a letto.» disse alzandosi.

«Già.» Regina si alzò a sua volta.

Emma aggirò il divano e si avvicinò alle scale, aspettando che passasse con la mano sull'interruttore per spegnere le luci. La mora la seguì e si fermò ai piedi della scala. Emma spense le luci al piano di sotto e la raggiunse. La guidò fino alla stanza degli ospiti. Si stupì di quanto conoscesse quella casa, di quanto si sentisse a casa, lì dentro. Non ci era entrata così tante volte, in fondo, eppure era come se la conoscesse da sempre.

Regina sorrise. «Grazie ancora...» disse entrando nella stanza.

Emma le sorrise e si strinse nelle spalle, incrociando le braccia sotto al petto.

«Di nulla.» mormorò.

Regina rimase ferma sulla soglia della porta. «Buonanotte.» disse infine.

Emma esitò ancora un secondo a guadarla, quindi le sorrise.

«Buonanotte.» disse prima di voltarsi ed andare nella camera da letto di Regina.

La mora entrò nella sua stanza e chiuse la porta. Si tolse i vestiti e si mise a letto. Si addormentò dopo pochi minuti sentendosi esausta.  
Emma chiuse la porta, sdraiandosi poi supina sul letto senza spogliarsi, sospirando, esausta. Si addormentò così, troppo stanca per avere la forza di cambiarsi.


	7. Capitolo 7

Regina fece degli strani sogni, sembravano quasi ricordi. Draghi, re, regine, cavalieri...Magia...

Si svegliò la mattina dopo con un gran mal di testa e una strana sensazione addosso, quasi malinconica. Indossò i vestiti che aveva il giorno prima e scese di sotto. «Emma.» accennò un sorriso entrando in cucina. «Credevo che fosse presto, invece sei già sveglia.»

La bionda si voltò verso di lei con un sorriso.

«Sì, mi sono svegliata presto...» rispose, distraendosi a guardarla per qualche istante. Si voltò quindi verso i pancakes che stava per bruciare. «Merda...» sussurrò girandoli.

Regina sorrise e si avvicinò a lei. «Vuoi una mano?» chiese mettendosi proprio dietro di lei. Emma si irrigidì sentendola così vicina.

«Ehm... n-no, tranquilla, ce la faccio. Grazie.»

«Mi sembra che tu invece ne abbia bisogno...» sorrise la mora.

Emma arrossì.

«No, davvero...» cercò di opporsi.

«Li stai bruciando.» le fece notare l'altra ammiccando verso i pancakes. Emma arrossì ancora di più e tolse la padella dal fuoco.

«Merda...» ripetè sottovoce.

«Lingua, Miss Swan.» sorrise «Lascia che ci pensi io.»

Emma sobbalzò a quel rimprovero. La guardò con sospetto per qualche istante. Regina, nel frattempo, prese un'altra padella e dell'impasto e iniziò a cuocere i pancake. «C'è qualcosa che non va?» le chiese, notando il suo sguardo. Emma si riscosse di colpo. No, non aveva ricordato niente. Era solo il suo modo naturale di fare, realizzò.

«No, niente, scusa, ero sovrappensiero.»

Regina le rivolse un sorriso rilassato e riportò l'attenzione sulla colazione.  
«Ecco fatto.» commentò poi, mentre impilava i pancake su un piatto pulito.

«Sembra sempre facile, quando sono gli altri a farlo...» commentò lo sceriffo.

«Sei brava in altre cose.»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle

«Mah, non direi...» si schernì, imbarazzata. «Faccio sempre casini.»

«Con me non ne hai fatti e neanche con tuo figlio.» le sorrise l'altra.

Emma abbassò lo sguardo.

«Eh...» commentò soltanto. Era tutto merito di Regina, non suo, se Henry era il ragazzo splendido che era. Solo che non poteva spiegarglielo.

Regina le porse il piatto pieno di pancakes. «Dovresti mangiarli finchè sono caldi.»

«Grazie.» le sorrise, prendendone uno e addentandolo.

Regina le sorrise e prese del caffè. «Vedi il caffè sai farlo...e anche come piace a me.»

Emma sorrise. «Almeno quello...»

«Sono sicura che sei brava in molte altre cose…»

Emma arrossì al pensiero che le passò per la mente. Bevve il caffè, prendendolo come scusa per non rispondere subito.

«Ehm... Nno, non credo...»

«Sei un ottima madre, un ottimo sceriffo e sei la mia salvatrice.»

Emma la guardò con gli occhi spalancati.

«Esagerata...» disse arrossendo.

«Mi avete trovata sul ciglio di una strada… se non foste passata voi, forse sarei ancora lì.»

Emma rise, un vago senso di inquietudine all'improvviso cambio di tono da parte della mora.

«Ma no!» esclamò, rendendosi poi conto di una cosa. Le stava dando del voi. Si accigliò, confusa. Possibile che... «Maestà...» azzardò poi, scrutandola per osservare la sua reazione.

Regina la guardò confusa «Maestà?» poi scoppiò a ridere. « Giusto sono una regina. O almeno, mi state trattando come se lo fossi.» ridacchiò bevendo poi un altro sorso di caffè.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle.

«Mi davi del 'voi'...» le fece notare, continuando a scrutarla.

«Mi è venuto naturale...» rispose l'altra facendo spallucce.

Emma inarcò le sopracciglia. Forse le stava tornando qualcosa alla memoria, partendo dal passato più remoto. Faticava ad immaginarsi la regina dare del voi a qualcuno. Regina da piccola, d'altro canto, avrebbe potuto. Dovuto, probabilmente. Provò ad immaginare come potesse essere Regina da bambina, senza riuscirci.

«Ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha turbata?» le chiese la donna in questione, posando la tazza sul tavolino, un'espressione allarmata sul viso.

«No, no...» rispose Emma, sorridendole per rassicurarla. «Scusa, sono un po' distratta oggi.»

«Se è un problema che stia qui posso andare a quel b&b di cui mi avete parlato. Siete molto occupata come sceriffo e io vi tengo lontana dal vostro lavoro.»

Emma spalancò gli occhi. Di nuovo del voi. Il dubbio aleggiò nella sua mente anche mentre le rispondeva: «No, no, va benissimo se resti! Mi fa piacere!»

«Va bene.» capitolò la mora. Emma le sorrise, sollevata. «Ma posso aiutarti a fare qualcosa? Così mi sentirei meno inutile.»

«Hai già fatto tanto... Non sei affatto inutile!» ribatté lei.

«Va bene.» annuì Regina. Spostò poi lo sguardo verso la finestra, la fronte lievemente aggrottata. «Credo che andrò a fare un girò in città...»

Emma annuì.

«Posso accompagnarti, se vuoi...»

«Sì, grazie.» le sorrise la mora. La bionda sorrise di nuovo.

«Grande.» commentò, sperando che Leroy avesse sparso la voce davvero ovunque.

«Ottimo, quando vuoi io sono pronta.»

Emma si alzò.

«Anche io, possiamo andare.»

«Si.»  
Regina si alzò e recuperò la borsa che aveva lasciato all'ingresso il giorno prima. Emma la seguì, scegliendo la giacca di pelle rossa tra quelle appese.

Regina aprì la porta. «C'è una bella giornata oggi.»

La Salvatrice socchiuse gli occhi nel sole accecante.

«Pare di sì...» concordò.

«Facciamo una passeggiata?»

Emma annuì un paio di volte.

«Sì, certo... che ne dici di venire con me alla centrale?» le chiese, voltandosi verso di lei e guardandola attraverso le palpebre socchiuse. Quel giorno il sole era davvero forte.

«Sì certo.» Un sorriso distratto si dipinse sul viso della mora. «Questa cittadina mi sembra famigliare... Strano vero?»

Emma si lasciò sfuggire un incrocio tra uno sbuffo e una risata. La prese sottobraccio in un gesto istintivo e iniziò a camminare.

«No. Magari hai già vissuto qui, in un'altra vita...» suggerì, sbirciandola con il viso rivolto verso il basso.

Regina rise. «Forse... Sembra un bel posto per vivere. Così tranquillo...»

Lo sceriffo nascose l'ennesimo sorriso.

«Sì, tranquillo...» borbottò guardando l'asfalto sotto i suoi piedi in movimento

«Se non trovassi la mia famiglia potrei trasferirmi qui... Ricominciare.. »

Emma le rivolse una lunga occhiata, ma non disse niente. Non poteva aprire bocca in quel momento, perché le avrebbe detto la verità: che la sua famiglia era proprio lì. Davanti a lei.

«Oltre Henry chi c'è nella tua vita?» continuò la mora.

La Salvatrice quasi sussultò a quella domanda.

«Tu.» rispose, mascherando l'imbarazzo e la tristezza dietro ad una risatina. «E una città di gente che... sembra uscita da un libro delle favole.» continuò, stavolta ridacchiando veramente.

«Dalle fiabe?» ripeté sollevando un sopracciglio

Emma continuò a ridere.

«Sì! Ti dico solo che lo psicologo cammina sempre con l'ombrello in mano, anche quando c'è il sole.»

Regina scoppiò a ridere. Ancora una volta, Emma si sorprese di quanto limpida e serena suonasse la sua risata. Non l'aveva mai vista così.  
«Simpatico.» commentò Regina. « Sembra davvero un bel posto dove vivere...»

Emma annuì, sorridendo, lo sguardo distante.

«Sì, lo è...» rispose.

«Mi sembri pensierosa...»

La Salvatrice si voltò a guardarla, sorridendole mestamente.

«È che... ho paura.» confessò, guardandola negli occhi.

«Paura?» chiese l'altra, confusa «Di cosa?»

Emma sbatté le palpebre più volte e abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo, per poi rivolgerlo altrove.

«Di non riuscire ad aiutarti. Di non riuscire a farti tornare la memoria.» confessò, tornando poi a guardarla con gli occhi lucidi.

Regina fece un passo verso di lei e strinse la sua mano «Tu stai facendo tantissimo per me...»

Emma abbassò lo sguardo prima di rischiare di perdere il controllo. Prese un gran respiro, quindi annuì e rialzò gli occhi su di lei, sorridendo.

«Andiamo a vedere se il computer ha qualche novità!» esclamò, accelerando di nuovo il passo.

Regina la seguì accelerando il passo anche lei per starle dietro.

Raggiunsero in fretta l'ufficio dello sceriffo. Emma entrò, tenendo la porta aperta per Regina poi.

La mora entrò nell'ufficio e si guardò intorno «È carino qui.»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle, quindi si sfilò la giacca, appendendola, per poi dirigersi al preistorico pc e accenderlo.

«Sì, non è male. »

Regina la raggiunse e si sedette di fronte alla scrivania. Emma si sedette e attese pazientemente che il computer si avviasse. Nel frattempo, osservò Regina. Il suo sguardo era così familiare ed estraneo al contempo.

Regina si guardò intorno. Quell'ufficio le sembrava famigliare. Osservò la scrivania, l'arredamento...Si portò una mano alla testa mentre delle immagini confuse si facevano strada nella sua mente.

Emma scattò in piedi.

«Regina! Stai bene?» le chiese, allarmata, allungando una mano verso di lei a cercare la sua.

La mora la guardò per un attimo mentre nella sua mente vedeva immagini di loro, davanti a casa sua, sguardi di odio, litigi, sorrisi...

«Regina...» ripeté, entrando in contatto con lei. Le strinse piano il braccio.

Scosse la testa. «Emma...» si alzò di scattò e barcollò.

Emma praticamente saltò oltre la scrivania e la sostenne.

«Regina, piano, piano, siediti...»

«Io...Tu...Noi...»

Il cuore della Salvatrice prese a battere ad una velocità quasi insostenibile.

«Cosa?»

«Deve essere un problema causato dall'incidente, devo aver sbattuto la testa più forte di quello che pensavo.» mormorò la mora mentre ricadeva pesantemente sulla sedia.

Emma si accovacciò accanto a lei, tenendole la mano.

«Che è successo?» le chiese, il cuore pieno di speranza.

«Delle immagini senza senso...»

«Quali immagini?»

«C'eravamo noi due davanti casa tua, sembrava che litigassimo...»

Il cuore della Salvatrice fece un salto. Sentì gli occhi inumidirsi di nuovo, quindi abbassò lo sguardo per il tempo che le servì per ricacciarle indietro e sfogare il sorriso che stava nascendo sulle sue labbra.

«Mi conosci appena, già vuoi litigare con me?» le chiese scherzosamente.

«Forse...sicuramente mi hai provocata.» rise la mora. Emma rise di gusto, sfogando così finalmente la tensione.

«Che altro hai visto?» chiese poi, cercando di non sembrare ansiosa quanto in realtà era.

«Poi eravamo sedute al bar e bevevamo qualcosa insieme...»

La bionda le sorrise, ricordando quel momento.

«Sì? È forse un suggerimento?» le chiese ammiccando.

«Dovrò pur sdebitarmi per tutto quello che stai facendo per me.» le sorrise dolcemente l'altra donna. Emma le sorrise, guardandola negli occhi, i suoi che luccicavano.

«Non ce n'è bisogno, ma accetto l'invito.»

«Bene...» sorrise « Per caso hai trovato qualcosa su di me prima ?»

Emma si rialzò e andò al computer. Si sporse verso lo schermo, fissandolo con gli occhi socchiusi mentre muoveva il mouse o digitava sulla tastiera.

«Mmmmh... ancora niente, non mi hanno risposto. Spero lo facciano entro oggi...» commentò. Odiava mentirle, ma che scelta aveva?

«Forse davvero non ho una famiglia... » rispose Regina abbassando lo sguardo.

Emma la guardò preoccupata. Si allungò sul tavolo e poggiò una mano sulla sua.

«Se anche fosse, di sicuro hai un'amica.» disse, guardandola negli occhi.

«Avrebbe denunciato la mia scomparsa a questo punto...»

«Me. Parlavo di me.» replicò Emma sorridendo, e dando una stretta affettuosa alla sua mano.

Regina sollevò uno sguardo stupito su di lei per un istante, poi le sorrise. «Grazie.»

Emma le sorrise ancora, quindi lasciò andare la sua mano e si rialzò.

«Be', è inutile...» iniziò a dire, ma fu interrotta dall'arrivo di David.

«Hey, ciao Em...» disse lui avvicinandosi per baciarle la testa come faceva sempre. La bionda realizzò un attimo più tardi che, probabilmente, a Regina doveva sembrare un gesto strano, non conoscendo il rapporto di parentela che li legava.

David guardò Regina con un'aria stranita, le mani sui fianchi. Esitava, come se non sapesse cosa fare.

La donna osservò l'uomo appena arrivato.

«Salve, io sono Regina.» disse alzandosi dalla sedia e tendendo la mano verso di lui.

David si sforzò evidentemente di sorridere, e tese la mano verso la donna.

«David. Sono il pa...»

«..paladino della giustizia.» lo interruppe Emma, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia, per poi sorridere a Regina. «Lo chiamano tutti così. È mio zio. E il vice sceriffo.» disse in fretta, zittendo le proteste dell'uomo con un discreto calcio sulla scarpa.

Regina li osservò sorridendo «È un piacere conoscerla...Forse dovrei lasciarti lavorare...»

«Piacere mio..» rispose lui goffamente. Emma scosse la testa sospirando.

«Ma no, figurati! Ora ci pensa il vecchio zio Dave, non è vero?» Domanda retorica. Emma aveva già ripreso la sua giacca e stava praticamente trascinando Regina fuori dalla stazione del sceriffo, prima che il vice facesse qualche danno.

Regina non fece nemmeno in tempo a salutare David che Emma l'aveva già trascinata fuori dalla stazione. «Quanta fretta.»

Emma le sorrise.

«Eh sì, sai, fa battute strane a volte... non volevo ti disturbasse...»

«Non l'ha fatto, tranquilla! È ora di pranzo vogliamo andare da qualche parte?»

Solo in quel momento Emma si rese conto di quanta fame avesse. Si portò una mano sullo stomaco.

«Decisamente sì. Vieni, per di qua.» disse cambiando direzione.

Regina la seguì ed ebbe un altro flash davanti al locale «Emma...»

Emma si voltò di scatto verso di lei e la prese per i fianchi, sostenendo il suo peso.

«Hey, respira...»

Regina arrossì a quel tocco cosi intimo ma poggio le mani sulle sue braccia e la guardò «Noi, eravamo qui fuori una sera... parlavamo..» sussurrò.

Emma la guardò negli occhi. Il suo cuore accelerò di nuovo. Erano così vicine...

«Sì?» disse soltanto, temendo di tradirsi altrimenti.

Regina la guardò negli occhi, smarrita. «Che mi sta succedendo?»

Emma serrò i denti. Avrebbe voluto risponderle con tutto il cuore, ma a quel punto Regina sarebbe scappata via, e l'avrebbe persa per sempre.

Si strinse nelle spalle quindi.

«Il dottor Whale mi aveva detto che avresti potuto avere delle... allucinazioni, diciamo. Non sono proprio allucinazioni, sono come dei... ricordi inventati. È.. è il tuo cervello che cerca di rimettere insieme i pezzi. Forse hai davvero vissuto quei momenti. Ma non con me. Solo che ora hai solo me come riferimento, e quindi vedi me..» inventò cercando di nascondere al meglio il dolore che provava

Regina annuì. «Si, potrebbe essere.» sorrise «Entriamo...» disse rimanendo tra le sue braccia

Emma annuì. A fatica si staccò da lei, gradualmente per accertarsi che fosse stabile sulle gambe.

Una volta dentro al locale, Emma si guardò intorno con circospezione. Tutti gli sguardi erano su Regina, così si rilassò un po': almeno era sicura che tutti sapessero cosa era successo. Leroy aveva fatto il suo lavoro, a quanto pareva.

Un solo paio di occhi azzurri era fisso su di lei, invece che sul sindaco. Emma aggrottò la fronte sostenendo lo sguardo predatore di Malefica. Qualcosa sembrava divertirla.

Malefica si alzò dal suo tavolino, un gesto fluido come acqua che curvò il suo corpo longilineo. Passi veloci la portarono al tavolo al quale Regina si stava sedendo. Emma si affrettò a raggiungerla, tenendo sott'occhio la bionda.

Malefica guardò Regina con gli occhi spalancati, che lentamente si riempivano di lacrime esitanti.

«Regina...» sussurrò, commossa. Emma la guardò esterrefatta. Ma che cazzo stava facendo?

Regina volse lo sguardo stupito sulla donna bionda e alta che si era appena avvicinata.  
«Ci conosciamo?» chiese facendo un passo verso la donna, sorpresa che qualcuno conoscesse il suo nome. Sul viso di Malefica si dipinse un'espressione affranta.

«Non... non ti ricordi di me?» chiese, addolorata.

Emma aprì la bocca per intervenire, ma si rese conto di non sapere come, quindi la richiuse.

«No, mi dispiace. Ho avuto un incidente e ho perso la memoria. Chi sei ?»

Emma continuò a fissare Malefica, insospettita da qualcosa. La donna si coprì la bocca con una mano, quindi abbracciò Regina piangendo.

«Oh, Dio, per fortuna stai bene.. credevo non ti avrei più rivista...» singhiozzò.

La mora rimase immobile mentre la donna la stringeva. Il suo sguardo cercò quello di Emma «Chi sei?» chiese nuovamente.

Emma incontrò lo sguardo di Regina. In un gesto eloquente si strinse nelle spalle sollevando appena le braccia. Effettivamente, non aveva idea del perché Malefica si stesse comportando a quel modo. Né aveva il coraggio di chiedere, visto che una volta le aveva piantato una spada nel petto.

Mal si staccò appena da Regina, tenendola comunque per le spalle. In un'interpretazione magistrale osservò il suo viso come se non lo vedesse da anni.

«Sono Mal. La tua fidanzata.» disse tra le lacrime.

Emma sbiancò, e dovette appoggiarsi alla sedia per non crollare. Nel diner calò il silenzio più assoluto.


	8. Capitolo 8

Regina spalancò gli occhi.

«Come? La mia.. fidanzata?!» chiese cercando nuovamente lo sguardo di Emma « Ma sono qui da due giorni e nessuno mi ha cercato...»

«Sono arrivata solo oggi...» spiegò la bionda, sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto di Emma. Non poteva essere vero. Non poteva farlo davvero. Perché, poi?

«Ti ho cercata nelle altre città vicine, e ieri mi hanno detto che ti hanno vista andare in questa direzione...»

«Io non mi ricordo niente? Dove vivo? Perché sono venuta qui? Come ti chiami?» Regina riempì la donna di domande frenetiche.

«Mal. Mi chiamo Mal.» rispose la donna accarezzandole il viso. Emma raggelò a quel gesto, e fece un passo indietro, pallida, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Non so perché tu sia finita qui ma... magari è il destino.» continuò Malefica nel frattempo, sorridendo.

«Destino?» le chiese Regina, rimanendo ferma. Mal sorrise ancora.

«Sì! Forse... forse dobbiamo restare qui. Non eravamo felici a Lowell, in fondo. Per questo abbiamo litigato... e... sei uscita. Eri arrabbiata, quindi forse hai guidato troppo veloce...» gli occhi azzurri si riempirono ancora di lacrime. «Mi dispiace così tanto...»

«Lowell...Viviamo insieme?» la testa le girò di nuovo e dovette sedersi. Mal la sostenne, aiutandola.

«Sì, in un appartamento. Dicevi sempre che avresti voluto un giardino... magari qui possiamo averlo.» le disse sorridendo.

«Si...Certo...» rispose l'altra, guardandola, totalmente confusa. «Da quanto stiamo insieme?»

«Cinque anni...» rispose Malefica, sedendosi davanti a lei e tenendole la mano.

Emma non poté più sostenerlo. Voltò le spalle ad entrambe e uscì dal diner, devastata. Regina le rivolse un'occhiata, notando la sua fuga, ma non poteva andarsene ora. Doveva sapere.

«Mi dispiace, non ricordo nulla...Che lavoro faccio?»

«La manager, fino a qualche anno fa. Hai perso il lavoro, ne stai cercando un altro...»

«Capisco...Quindi adesso vorresti trasferirti...qui?»

La donna si strinse nelle spalle.

«Non mi sembra male come posto.»

«No non lo è...mi piace tanto.» ammise guardando verso la porta, pensando a Emma.

Mal le sorrise.

«Bene, allora... mi metto subito all'opera per cercare una casa...» disse sorridendo. Prese il giornale dal tavolo a fianco, incontrando gli sguardi confusi e inquisitori dei presenti. Li fulminò con il suo, e la maggior parte di loro abbassò la testa. Tornò quindi a sorridere a Regina mentre sfogliava il giornale in cerca degli annunci.

«Ordina qualcosa nel frattempo, mia cara. Sarai affamata...»

Regina la guardò confusa, quella donna non le diceva niente. Come aveva potuto dimenticare gli anni passati insieme?

«Si...» si alzò e andò ad ordinare un insalata.

Mal le lanciò un'occhiata, controllandola. Sorrise tra sé. Erano anni che aspettava l'occasione giusta, e non se l'era lasciata sfuggire. Regina notò il suo sguardo e le sorrise nervosa; guardò la porta, sperando che Emma tornasse da lei. Sospirò continuando a guardare la porta, poi prese la sua ordinazione e tornò al tavolo.

Mal la osservò avvicinarsi, compiaciuta. Meglio un inganno che niente.

«Allora, chi era quella donna che ti accompagnava?» le chiese, sondando le acque. Non era cieca, e gli occhi da cucciolo abbandonato di Emma mostravano più di quanto la Salvatrice volesse sicuramente ammettere. Ma anche lei aveva diritto di conquistare Regina, e non avrebbe permesso alla Salvatrice di fermarla.

«Emma, lo sceriffo della città. Mi ha trovato dopo il mio incidente. È stata molto gentile, ha cercato di trovare qualcuno che mi conoscesse e mi ha ospitato a casa sua.» disse sorridendo, pensando a lei e a suo figlio.

Mal annuì pensosamente.

«Emma...» ripeté. «Sì, mi avevano detto di andare da lei, ma non c'era mai alla stazione, quindi non sapevo dove trovarla... E anche il suo vice, un certo... ehm... Dave, possibile? Sembrava sparito...»

«Si, David, è suo zio...Si è stata tutto il tempo con me...» arrossì

Malefica sentì la gelosia affiorare sul suo viso come rabbia. La represse, a stento.

«Be', è stata molto gentile...» commentò, sforzandosi di sorridere.

«Si, molto...È andata via, non ho avuto modo di ringraziarla...»

La bionda si strinse nelle spalle.

«È una piccola città, non credo mancheranno le occasioni di rivederla...»

«Sì, hai ragione...» le rispose la mora, iniziando a mangiare poi. Mal la osservò, sbirciando il giornale di tanto in tanto.

«Questa non sembra male...» disse indicandole un annuncio. «Potremmo andare a vederla dopo pranzo.»

Regina si allungò per vedere l'annuncio. «Sì, non sembra male...» concordò.

Mal sorrise.

«Bene.»

Regina mangiò in fretta, nervosamente. «È strano per me.. questa situazione... Andare a vedere una casa con una donna che non conosco...»

Mal aggrottò la fronte. Allungò la mano sul tavolo, posandola sulla sua.

«Lo immagino. Vedrai, i ricordi torneranno, col tempo. Almeno, così succede nei film.» rise piano, cercando di risollevarle il morale. «E anche se non tornassero, ne creeremo di nuovi, ancora più belli.» aggiunse.

Regina accennò un sorriso. Era una bella donna, gentile e sembrava che ci tenesse a lei. Ed era la sua unica possibilità di ricordare.

«Sì, hai ragione.»

Il sorriso di Mal si allargò.

«Grazie.» disse, guardandola negli occhi.

«Allora... magari puoi raccontarmi un po' di noi...»

La strega sorrise di nuovo.

«Ma certo... Allora, cosa vuoi sapere?»

«Credo tutto...Come ci siamo conosciute...»

«Sei venuta tu da me.» esordì la donna, un mezzo sorriso sul volto. «Volevi imparare come condurre un'azienda. Ti ho dato lezioni e... da lì, è nato qualcosa. È stata la cosa più spontanea di tutta la mia vita. Io non stavo passando un bel periodo, ma tu mi hai aiutata a rialzarmi.»

Regina le sorrise ascoltandola. «Sembra una specie di favola... E siamo andate a vivere insieme?»

Mal rise appena, annuendo poi.

«Sì, dopo un po' hai iniziato a restare per la notte, dopo le lezioni.»

La mora arrossì. « Sì...»

Dovette inventare, da quel punto in poi. Una volta imparati i suoi incantesimi, Regina era tornata nel castello di Leopold. Non avevano mai veramente vissuto insieme, nonostante Malefica, segretamente, lo desiderasse.

«Alla fine hai venduto il tuo appartamento e ti sei trasferita da me.»

«Dovevo essere veramente innamorata...» sussurrò più a se stessa che a lei. Un sorriso tenero tese le labbra della bionda.

«Sì. E anche io lo ero, e lo sono ancora...»

Regina le sorrise .«Possiamo provare a conoscerci di nuovo...»

Il sorriso di Mal si allargò.

«Sì.»

«Andiamo a vedere questa casa?»

La bionda annuì e lasciò delle banconote sul tavolo mentre si alzava.

«Andiamo, prima che qualcuno ce la freghi.»

Si alzò a sua volta e uscì dal locale. Mal uscì dopo di lei e prese la sua mano. Quando rialzò lo sguardo, vide la figura lontana di Emma. Sembrava venire dal porto, e si era fermata in mezzo alla strada nel vederle. Regina la guardò e poi guardò le loro mani unite, arrossì leggermente. Si morse il labbro nervosa, poi sorrise e alzò una mano per salutarla.

Emma le fissò. Al gesto di Regina, alzò una mano, esitante, replicando la sua azione. Le sue labbra si tesero in un sorriso solo per un istante. Che diavolo poteva fare? Si tenevano già per mano!

Regina lasciò la mano di Mal e le andò incontro. « Emma..» disse avvicinandosi a lei. «Sei sparita...»

Mal rimase di sasso per qualche istante. Con rabbia poi fece per raggiungerle, ma si fermò a qualche metro di distanza, ripensandoci. Le osservò da lontano, trattenendosi dall'avvicinarsi per ascoltare le loro parole.

Emma guardò Regina col panico che le avvinghiava il petto.

«Ehm... uh.. s-sì, scusa, ho ricevuto una chiamata e... non mi sembrava avessi più bisogno del mio aiuto...» aggiunse, visibilmente abbattuta. Incontrò per un istante lo sguardo carico d'odio di Malefica.

«Sei pur sempre la mia salvatrice.» rispose sorridendo guardandola negli occhi . «Scusami tu hai un lavoro e io ho monopolizzato il tuo tempo… è che con te... mi sentivo…» si bloccò imbarazzata

Emma sorrise imbarazzata, lanciando occhiate preoccupate a Malefica. Non aveva idea che provasse qualcosa per Regina, ma evidentemente era così, e non era sicura che non l'avrebbe letteralmente fatta fuori pur di stare con lei.

«Sì ehm.. volevo dire, no, no, non l'hai fatto. Mi... mi ha fatto piacere..» disse, cercando con tutta se stessa di non crollare. Un sorriso nervoso scheggiò il suo viso. «Sono felice che tu abbia trovato la tua famiglia.» mormorò, un'espressione di puro dolore negli occhi nonostante il sorriso. «Spero che sarai felice, ora.»

«Si...» disse guardando Mal. «È cosi strano...sapere di avere qualcuno ma non ricordarsi niente. Non ho provato nulla...Vedendola..» ammise sottovoce. «È brutto vero?»

Emma sentì le lacrime premere per uscire. Si morse il labbro inferiore, trattenendo il fiato per non scoppiare a piangere. Si dovette schiarire la voce prima di riuscire a rispondere.

«Non sempre il passato è la risposta.» disse piano, sperando che Malefica non la sentisse, lo sguardo fisso negli occhi di Regina, i suoi pieni di ciò che provava per lei. «Io... non conosco questa donna, non so se sia veramente legata a te, cosa ci sia stato tra di voi. So solo che te ne sei andata da lei, in ogni caso. E voglio sapere perché, prima di... lasciarti nelle sue mani. Devo assicurarmi che Mal sia davvero la donna della tua vita.»

Regina le sorrise. «Grazie Emma... Volevo chiederti se potevo restare ancora qualche giorno da te... Non me la sento di andare a vivere con lei... Non la conosco.»

Emma sentì il sollievo calmarla appena. Sorrise annuendo più volte.

«Ma certo! Tutto il tempo che vuoi!»

Regina le diede un bacio sulla guancia.« Grazie...Adesso devo andare Malefica ha trovato una casa in vendita e vuole che andiamo a vederla…Posso venire dopo da te?»

Emma arrossì al bacio. Le sorrise poi, solo un po' abbattuta da quelle parole. Possibile che già stessero cercando casa?!

«Ma certo. È casa tua, ormai.»

Regina le sorrise e poi tornò da Malefica. «Sono pronta.»

Mal guardò male Emma ancora un po' prima di sorridere a Regina.

«Andiamo, allora.» disse, passando un braccio intorno alla sua vita.

Regina le sorrise e arrossì imbarazzata e iniziò a camminare al suo fianco.

Emma le guardò andare via, quindi si riscosse e tornò dentro al Granny's, dove fu sommersa di domande. Alzò le mani.

«Okay, calmatevi! Non lo so cosa sta succedendo, okay? Sto cercando di scoprirlo, ma prima mi serve qualcosa da mettere nello stomaco, sennò non ci arrivo a stasera.»


	9. Capitolo 9

Camminarono per dieci minuti per arrivare alla casa. Era molto bella. Anche se enorme per due persone. «È molto bella ma non è troppo grande per noi due?»

Mal la guardò sorridendo.

«Possiamo sempre cercarne un'altra, se questa non ti piace.»

«Mi piace, ma credo sia grande per due persone...Non abbiamo dei bambini...»

«Per ora...»

«Come?» si girò a guardarla. «Noi?»

Mal si strinse nelle spalle.

«Ho già una figlia, ma... Giusto, tu non puoi ricordarlo, scusa. Ho una figlia già grande, si chiama Lilith. Una vecchia relazione... Comunque... ne avevamo parlato una volta. Dicevi che ti sarebbe piaciuto...»

«Hai una figlia? Quanti anni ha? Come ha preso la nostra relazione? Volevo un bambino?» la riempì di domande.

Mal sorrise, divertita da quell'esplosione di curiosità.

«Ha 30 anni. L'ha presa... va a momenti, diciamo. E, sì, l'hai sempre voluto.» rispose

Regina ascoltò le sue parole sempre più frastornata . «Ho capito...»

Mal le accarezzò la schiena.

«Dai, andiamo da un'altra parte. Questa casa non va bene.»

Regina le sorrise grata. «Grazie...Scusami, è che sto cercando di ricordare una vita intera..»

«Tranquilla, non deve essere facile.»

«Posso chiederti una cosa?»

«Certo, dimmi.»

«Vorrei restare ancora qualche giorno a casa di Emma… dello sceriffo, fin quando non prenderemo una casa...»

Il viso della bionda si tese, ma fece del suo meglio per restare calma.

«Oh. Be', se lei è d'accordo... Insomma, avrà il suo bel da fare...»

«Sì, per lei va bene...sarebbe solo per qualche giorno...Il tempo di trovare casa e conoscerci...»

Mal annuì a fatica.

«Ma certo. Come preferisci.» rispose sorridendo.

La mora le diede un bacio sulla guancia. «Potremmo uscire, andare a cena insieme...»

Il viso di Mal si rilassò, come il suo sorriso.

«Sì, se lo vuoi.»

«Mi piacerebbe...Tu dove starai?» le chiese.

«Al B&B.» rispose l'altra guardandola negli occhi. «Stanza 8. Quando vuoi, sai dove trovarmi.»

«Va bene...Potremmo andare a cena stasera...Che ne dici?»

Mal le rivolse un sorriso smagliante.

«Sarebbe splendido!»

«Perfetto.» le sorrise Regina. « Allora adesso magari torno a casa dello sceriffo, cosi posso darmi una sistemata e ... ci vediamo al B&B o vieni a prendermi?»

«Ti passo a prendere.» disse Mal prima di darle un veloce bacio sulla guancia.

«Va bene. Allora ci vediamo alle sette?»

Mal annuì sorridendo. «Alle sette.»

Regina le sorrise «A dopo.» disse tornando verso la stazione dello sceriffo.

Emma si lasciò cadere sulla sedia. David se ne era andato, lasciandole un post-it sul computer che diceva: «Tua madre ha bisogno di una mano con Neal, torno presto ;*". »

Emma lo accartocciò e lo buttò. Se Regina lo avesse letto, sarebbe stato difficile da spiegare.

«Miss Swan?»

Emma spalancò gli occhi e chiuse la finestra di gioco sullo schermo in un lampo, sedendosi in maniera decentemente composta alla scrivania. Si voltò verso l'ingresso, sorridendo alla donna appena entrata.

«Regina! Non ti aspettavo...»

«Se vuoi posso tornare dopo...» disse lei avvicinandosi alla scrivania, uno sguardo incerto negli occhi scuri e intensi. Emma non poté fare a meno di guardarla, guardarla davvero, mentre si avvicinava. Dio, come faceva ad essere sempre così bella?

«Ehm...» balbettò, la bocca improvvisamente secca. «..N-no, no no, figurati! È che credevo... volessi passare più tempo con Mal..»

Regina diede una leggera scrollata di spalle.  
«Sì… sono stata con lei fino a poco fa… Ma avevo bisogno di pensare a tutto quello che mi ha raccontato. Ma andremo a cena specie di primo appuntamento.» disse, un po' impacciata, mentre si sedeva sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania dello sceriffo. « Solo che vorrei fare una doccia e indossare qualcosa di adatto...» le spiegò imbarazzata.

Emma abbassò lo sguardo e strinse i pugni. Quella stronza non perdeva tempo, eh? Solo dopo qualche secondo realizzò cosa Regina volesse dire con tutto ciò.

«Oh, certo...» disse frugando nelle tasche e porgendole il suo stesso mazzo di chiavi. « _Mi casa es tu casa_.» disse, improvvisando un pessimo spagnolo e un sorriso decisamente migliore. La mora rise.

«Dovresti migliorare il tuo spagnolo...Ma grazie.» disse prendendo le chiavi. Nel farlo sfiorò le sue mani e un brivido le percosse il corpo. Il suo tocco delicato sulla pelle fu come una scarica elettrica, ma Emma rise con lei.

«Eh, lo so, per me è come se fosse... mezzelfico.» rispose ammiccando.

«Mezzelfico?» ripetè la donna ridendo. «Sei una persona interessante, Swan...Tornerai a casa presto?» le chiese. Emma si morse nervosamente il labbro inferiore mentre alzava le spalle.

«Dipende da quando torna David.»

«Va bene...Allora ci vediamo dopo a casa.» le rispose la mora con un sorriso. Emma le sorrise.

«Sì. A dopo.» disse con aria quasi sognante.

Regina si allontanò lentamente da lei e si diresse verso casa.

Emma dovette restare ancora per un'ora alla stazione, torturata dalla consapevolezza che Regina era a casa a farsi la doccia, da sola, la doccia, nuda, in casa, dove lei poteva entrare. Si diede più volte della maniaca per i suoi pensieri, ma non poteva farne a meno. Quando finalmente David tornò scattò fuori dalla stazione. Non si materializzò fuori casa di Regina, ma probabilmente, se lo avesse fatto, ci avrebbe impiegato più tempo ad arrivare. Entrò in casa.

«Regina, sono tornata!» annunciò. No, non voleva veramente beccala nuda in giro per casa, perché per lei sarebbe stato estremamente imbarazzante. Ma si può sempre sognare...

Regina era tornata a casa e aveva preparato la cena per Emma e Henry. Aveva cucinato pollo arrosto e dei muffin alla cannella e poi era andata a fare la doccia. Era rimasta nella doccia per tanto tempo, forse troppo, ma aveva bisogno di rilassarsi e schiarirsi le idee. Dopo mezz'ora era uscita dalla doccia e si era avvolta in un asciugamano che le copriva a malapena il corpo. Si stava asciugando i capelli quando sentì Emma chiamarla. Aprì la porta del bagno. «Sono di sopra.»

Emma salì le scale, inspirando a fondo i vari profumi nella casa. Tra l'odore della cena e quello del sapone di vapore, si sentì inebriata.

«Hey, hai cucinato di nuovo?» le chiese.

Regina le sorrise affacciandosi dal bagno. «Si, ho preparato la cena per te e Henry...ti dispiace?» le chiese aprendo completamente la porta per uscire dal bagno.

Emma finì di salire le scale e la guardò. Come poteva evitarlo? Era praticamente nuda. Arrossì e si sforzò di abbassare lo sguardo.

«Ehm.. no, no grazie! Ma non dovevi...»

Regina liquidò le sue parole con una scrollata di spalle.  
«Vieni...Devo solo finire di asciugarmi i capelli...» le disse per voltarsi per prendere il phon.

Emma inarcò le sopracciglia, ma entrò. Si posizionò seduta sul bordo della vasca, tenendosi con le mani ad esso. Regina accese l'asciugacapelli e si piegò finendo testa in giù, in modo che i capelli acquistassero volume mentre li asciugava. Guardò Emma dal riflesso sullo specchio mezzo appannato.

«Com'e andata la giornata?» le chiese alzando la voce per sovrastare il rumore del phon.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle.

«Non è successo niente.» rispose. «A te?»

«Bene, mi piace cucinare...» le sorrise girandosi a guardarla.

Emma smise di guardarla dallo specchio e incontrò direttamente il suo sguardo, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

«E sei anche brava a farlo.»

«Me lo dirai dopo aver assaggiato la cena...» le sorrise. «Credo che domani dovrò andare a comprare dei vestiti...»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle.

«Puoi usare i miei. Ti stanno a pennello, e io alla fine mi metto sempre le stesse cose. I completi non fanno per me.»

«Allora perché ne hai così tanti? Ho visto tantissimi vestiti...»

La Salvatrice finse di sospirare per darsi il tempo di inventare una scusa.

«Regali su regali di mia madre, che insiste perché mi metta qualcosa di più elegante per andare al lavoro. Inutile spiegarle che camminare con i tacchi tutto il giorno non è il mio sport preferito.»

Regina rise. «Non devi mettere i tacchi, sei perfetta cosi...» disse per poi arrossire.

Emma rimase a bocca aperta a quelle parole. Un guizzo di gioia le fece brillare gli occhi e battere forte il cuore. Un complimento. Regina le aveva fatto un complimento!

«Sai, ehm...» disse, rianimata. «... domani potremmo cenare insieme. Se non sei occupata, ovviamente...»

«Mi piacerebbe tanto.» rispose l'altra immediatamente. I capelli ormai asciutti, spense il phon e lo posò sul ripiano accanto al lavandino, per poi raddrizzare la schiena. I capelli le ricaddero in voluminose onde scure intorno al viso. « Allora... che vestito mi presti?» le chiese, facendo poi un passo verso di lei.

Emma rise piano, abbassando per un attimo il viso. La ritrovò più vicina quando lo rialzò. Di nuovo, le si seccò la bocca mentre la guardava dal basso.

«Q-quello che vuoi...»

Regina le sorrise. Uscì dal bagno e andò ad aprire l'armadio. «Tua madre ha buon gusto.» disse guardando i vari vestiti. Emma rise tra sé, nascondendo la bocca sotto la mano dopo averla seguita in camera.

«Sì eh?»

Regina prese un tubino nero e un vestito rosso senza spalline « Che ne dici?» chiese voltandosi verso di lei. Emma guardava lei, non i vestiti. Si costrinse a concentrarsi.

«Ehm... N-nero. Il nero è il tuo colore.»

«Davvero?» le chiese ammiccando per poi posare il vestito rosso. Emma si leccò le labbra.

«Sì.» mormorò.

Regina andò in bagno e indossò il vestito. Emma aspettò nervosamente che finisse di cambiarsi. Quando la donna tornò, smise di fare su e giù per la stanza, e pensò seriamente di avere urgente bisogno di un defibrillatore: il vestito le fasciava perfettamente il corpo. Era scollato al punto giusto, per mettere in risalto il suo seno, e aveva un piccolo spacco laterale che sembrava indicare ad Emma le sue gambe lunghe e toniche.

Deglutì e le sorrise appena, stordita dalla sua bellezza.

«Sei.. splendida.» disse.

La mora arrossì «Grazie mille...Ho visto dei trucchi, posso usarli?» le chiese. Emma sorrise.

«Certo!»

Regina le rivolse un sorriso grato e andò a truccarsi. «Questi trucchi non vanno bene per la tua carnagione.» disse dal bagno.

Emma spalancò gli occhi.

«Ehm.. L-lo so. Me li ha presi Henry, si è sbagliato...»

Emma la sentì ridere. Dopo appena una decina di minuti, Regina tornò da lei. Gli occhi più scuri per l'ombretto, le ciglia più lunghe e le labbra rosse. «Come sto?» le chiese.

Emma dovette prendere un gran respiro per non svenire. Non è che non fosse abituata a vederla così, ma Regina non si era mai... mostrata, così tanto. Non aveva mai avuto quello sguardo.

Si dimenticò della domanda.

«Emma...C'è qualcosa che non va?» chiese avvicinandosi a lei

La bionda si riscosse di colpo.

«Ehm, no, no, scusa. Sei bellissima.» le rispose arrossendo.

Regina sorrise. «Grazie Emma...Vieni, ti faccio vedere cosa ho preparato per cena.» disse prendendola per mano e portandola di sotto in cucina. Emma la seguì, approfittando della posizione per godersi la vista.

«Allora, qui c'è il pollo, devi solo scaldarlo per quindici minuti, e qui ci sono i muffin. Sono alla cannella, so che piace tanto a te e a Henry.» disse mostrandole il vassoio. Emma osservò la cena quasi con commozione. La guardò, incapace di nascondere quello che provava. Poteva essere più perfetta di così?

«Grazie...»

«Devo pur sdebitarmi con te...» le sorrise «Spero che passiate una bella serata...»

«Non devi.» disse lo sceriffo, sincera. «Davvero, ti prego, non sentirti in debito. Non mi devi nulla.»

«Ti devo tanto... Mi sembra di conoscerti da tanto tempo...» ammise la mora. Il sorriso di Emma si sporcò di malinconia.

«Sì… anche a me.»

Regina si morse il labbro e fece un passo verso di lei sistemandole una ciocca di capelli che le ricadeva sul viso. Emma sentì il cuore tremare. Smise di respirare, paralizzata da quel gesto, ipnotizzata dal suo sguardo. Regina la guardò negli occhi e avvicinò il viso al suo. Emma rimase ferma, respirando appena, un piccolo fremito a scuoterla.

Suonò il campanello e Regina si allontanò di colpo, imbarazzata «Sarà Malefica...» sussurrò.

Emma abbassò lo sguardo, odiando chiunque avesse suonato.

«Sì, sarà lei..» mormorò, senza riuscire a guardarla.

«Dovrei andare ad aprire...» disse rimanendo ferma a guardarla.

Emma annuì, rialzando lo sguardo triste su di lei.

«Sì...» riuscì a malapena a dire.

Annuì e andò ad aprire. Si sforzò di sorridere «Ciao Malefica.»

Mal le rivolse un sorriso smagliante. Indossava un lungo abito viola, il trucco scuro a far risaltare gli occhi cerulei.

«Regina... sei meravigliosa!»

«Grazie...Anche tu stai benissimo.» rispose sorridendo, guardandola appena. «Prendo la borsa e arrivo...»

Mal sorrise, aspettando poi che fosse pronta. Regina andò a prendere la borsa e tornò da Emma.« È arrivata... Io vado...Ci vediamo dopo...»

Emma si asciugò in fretta le lacrime sentendola avvicinarsi. Le sorrise quando entrò in cucina.

«Divertiti.» le disse.

«Grazie...» Regina si avvicinò e le diede un bacio sulla guancia. «A dopo.»

Emma trattenne sul viso quel sorriso tirato.

«A dopo.» rispose.

Regina le voltò le spalle e tornò all'ingresso.

«Possiamo andare.»

Mal le sorrise e le offrì il braccio.

«Com'è andato il pomeriggio?» le chiese.

La mora la prese a braccetto e uscì dalla casa dello sceriffo, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. «Bene e il tuo?»

«Noioso senza di te.» rispose Mal facendole l'occhiolino. Le aprì poi lo sportello della macchina.

«Sei gentile.» commentò Regina salendo in macchina. Mal richiuse lo sportello e si sedette al posto di guida.

«Lo sceriffo sembra tenere molto a te...» commentò mentre partiva.

«È il suo lavoro...» rispose l'altra cercando di nascondere un sorriso. Mal annuì lentamente, accelerando appena. «Mi hanno detto che ha un figlio...»

«Sì, Henry. È un bambino dolcissimo...» un sorriso comparve spontaneo sul suo viso. Mal la scrutò per qualche istante.

«Sì, mi è giunta questa voce...» commentò, rimanendo poi in silenzio mentre guidava.

«Dove andiamo di bello?» chiese la mora, cambiando discorso

«Mi hanno consigliato un ristorante molto carino... speriamo bene.» rispose Mal ridendo appena.

«Sarà perfetto.» la tranquillizzò l'altra.

Mal le sorrise e appoggiò una mano sulla sua gamba, dandole una leggera stretta affettuosa prima di rimetterla sul volante. La mora si irrigidì appena,ma poi si rilassò.

Mal guidò fino al locale. Uscì poi dalla macchina, aprendo lo sportello a Regina.

«Mia signora...» disse ridacchiando con un gesto ampio della mano, invitandola ad uscire dalla macchina. Regina non potè fare a meno di sorridere. Mal era gentile e galante e dai suoi occhi traspariva amore. «Grazie.» disse scendendo dalla macchina

Mal le sorrise e richiuse lo sportello. Le offrì di nuovo il braccio poi per accompagnarla all'interno del locale. Era tutto arredato di bianco o nero, le pareti decorate da un disegno di tronchi d'albero appena visibile, quasi trasparente. Le luci erano dei finti rami che pendevano dal soffitto o tronchi che sembravano scaturire direttamente dal pavimento, con lampade al posto di mele, attaccate ai rami spogli e bianchi. Ogni tavolo aveva una tovaglia bianca e piatti neri e lucidi, e un centrotavola con delle mele rosse dentro. C'era anche una scultura di ghiaccio al centro della sala, un enorme drago con le fauci spalancate. Il locale era vuoto, c'era solo un cameriere in vista, che le accolse con un gran sorriso.

«Madames... Vi accompagno al vostro tavolo.»

Regina osservò il locale a bocca aperta «Mal è bellissimo...» disse sorridendo alla donna. Ogni dettaglio era perfetto, le decorazioni, le luci...

La donna le sorrise, gongolando internamente.

«Mi fa piacere che ti piaccia.» rispose. Il cameriere spostò la sedia ad entrambe per farle sedere, prima a Regina, la quale si sedette continuando a guardarsi intorno « Non credo di aver mai visto un posto così bello... È perfetto...» disse con gli occhi che le brillavano

Mal la guardò, sentendo il vecchio sentimento pizzicarle il cuore. Sembrava di nuovo la Regina che aveva incontrato per la prima volta molti, molti anni prima, con gli occhi castani che riflettevano tutta la sua meraviglia di fronte alla magia di cui era capace.

«Tu lo sei.» rispose, continuando a guardarla.

«Grazie...Credo di capire perché mi piacevi...» disse la mora arrossendo. Il sorriso di Mal si allargò a dismisura.

«Ah sì?» chiese compiaciuta. Allungò una mano sul tavolo, cercando la sua.

Regina strinse la sua mano e sorrise «Sì, tu mi conosci...»

Mal annuì.

«Sì. Da tanto tempo...»

La serata passò velocemente, parlando del più e del meno e Regina si divertì molto. Malefica era divertente, gentile, spiritosa e sapeva farla ridere.

Mal fece portare fragole e champagne per dolce, in un ordine non verbale che arrivò silenzioso al falso cameriere. Sorrise a Regina.

«Dobbiamo festeggiare..»

«Cosa festeggiamo?» le chiese

«Io festeggio. L'averti ritrovata.» disse, seria in viso ora. «Finalmente.»

Regina le sorrise e strinse la sua mano. «Credo di essere fortunata ad avere una persona come te nella mia vita.»

Mal ricambiò la stretta.

«Mai quanto me.»

Regina bevve un sorso di champagne. «È ottimo.»

Mal fece lo stesso. Prese poi una fragola e la portò alla bocca di Regina.

«Provalo con questa...» mormorò.

Regina avvicinò il viso alla mano di Mal e diede un morso alla fragola. Mal sorrise. Portò il resto della fragola alla propria bocca, passandola sulle labbra prima di morderla.

Regina la guardò e bevve un altro sorso di champagne, per poi sorriderle.

«Che ne dici se ci spostiamo al B&B?» le chiese la bionda, ammiccando mentre beveva un lungo sorso di champagne.

Regina esitò per un istante.  
«Io...si, certo.» accettò infine.

Mal sorrise. Si alzò per fingere di pagare il conto, quindi tornò da lei e le porse la mano.

«Vieni con me.» la invitò, la voce bassa e seducente. Regina si alzò prendendo la sua mano e la seguì.

Tornarono alla macchina. Di nuovo, la bionda le aprì lo sportello, aspettando che si sedesse prima di mettersi alla guida. Regina le sorrise e salì in macchina, il cuore che le batteva forte

Mal guidò piano fino al Granny's. Parcheggiò davanti al B&B e scese dalla macchina, andando poi ad aprire lo sportello alla mora. Sfiorò la mano di Regina con la sua, quindi salì i pochi scalini che la portarono all'ingresso del bed and breakfast. Regina la seguì mordendosi il labbro, nervosa.

La portò fino alla stanza, pagata a minacce fino a data da destinarsi.

«Spero che la cena sia stata di tuo gradimento...»

«Oh...sì, è stata perfetta. Grazie.» le sorrise Regina.

Malefica le sorrise mentre si avvicinava a lei. Le si accostò, sporgendosi poi oltre la sua spalla per chiudere la porta dietro di lei, avvicinando così la scollatura al suo viso.

Regina rimase immobile, imbarazzata, arrossì violentemente.

Quando si ritrasse, Mal notò il rossore sulle gote della mora, e sorrise internamente, soddisfatta.

Le voltò le spalle e ancheggiò avanzando nella stanza, verso il telefono.

«Ordino qualcosa da bere? Whiskey.»

«Sì, grazie...» mormorò Regina. La bionda sorrise mentre digitava il numero della reception. Granny le rispose come se la stesse insultando. Le ordinò molto educatamente di portargli una bottiglia di Whiskey e due bicchieri, quindi riattaccò il telefono, senza aspettare una risposta. Si sedette quindi sul bordo del letto, fissando Regina negli occhi.

«Mettiti comoda, mia cara...»

Regina la guardò e si accomodò sul letto accanto a lei. Mal posò casualmente la mano sulla sua coscia mentre si sporgeva per baciarla. Regina ricambiò il bacio, chiuse gli occhi.

Granny bussò alla porta. Mal interruppe il bacio per andare ad aprire, accogliendo con un sorriso lo sguardo di disprezzo della donna. La ringraziò, prese il vassoio e le chiuse la porta in faccia. Tornò quindi da Regina, posando il vassoio sul comodino, le riempì un bicchiere, occupandosi poi del proprio.

Il cuore di regina batteva forte; ringraziò mentalmente la donna che le aveva interrotte. Mal le porse il bicchiere, bevendo già dal suo, e lei mandò giù il contenuto del bicchiere tutto d'un fiato cercando di rilassarsi. Mal inarcò le sopracciglia.  
«Wow, hey, rilassati tesoro...» le disse. Posò quindi il bicchiere e si sfilò le scarpe per salire carponi sul letto. Gattonò agilmente alle sue spalle, dove si sollevò, mettendosi in ginocchio. Posò le mani sulle sue spalle e prese a massaggiare lentamente i muscoli tesi.

Regina si irrigidì a quel contatto. Ma le mani della donna erano delicate sulle sue spalle. «Mi...hai delle mani forti...»

Mal nascose un sorriso, sebbene Regina non avrebbe potuto vederlo in ogni caso.

«Se faccio troppo forte, fermami..» mormorò, continuando il massaggio.

«No...Sei perfetta.» gemette la mora.

Malefica si leccò le labbra, aumentando appena la pressione. Regina emise un piccolo gemito di piacere. Continuò così, aumentando gradualmente la pressione.

«Sei bravissima.» commentò la mora, rilassandosi sotto il suo tocco. Mal sorrise di nuovo.

«Solo perchè sei tu.» sussurrò al suo orecchio. Abbassò poi una mano, tirando verso il basso la piccola zip del vestito di Regina, lentamente, quasi a chiederle il permesso.

Regina aprì gli occhi ma rimase immobile, il cuore che le batteva furiosamente nel petto. Mal iniziò a tirare piano il vestito. Regina si lasciò spogliare, imbarazzata.

Le sfilò il vestito, ma rimase alle sue spalle. Le baciò il collo, le spalle, accarezzandole la schiena. Regina chiuse gli occhi godendosi quelle attenzioni, e il suo corpo si rilassò.  
Le mani di Mal risalirono, tracciando la linea del reggiseno della mora. Mise le mani a coppa sui seni, senza slacciarlo, ma massaggiando piano mentre continuava a baciarle tra spalla e collo.

La mora gemette « mmm...» incurvò la schiena.

Le mani di Malefica scesero, strusciando contro la sua pancia, insinuandosi tra le sue gambe. La destra scivolò oltre l'orlo degli slip mentre la sinistra tornava su, a circondare il seno della mora. Il bacio divenne un morso leggero.

Regina spalancò gli occhi e si ritrasse di colpo «Scusami...» mormorò, in imbarazzo, rossa in viso.

Mal smise di toccarla, e la guardò con preoccupazione.

«Ti ho fatto male?»

«No no...tu sei fantastica...» disse avvicinandosi a lei.

Mal continuò a guardarla preoccupata.

«Cosa c'è che non va, allora?»

«Ti conosco da in giorno...» ammise.

Il viso della donna sembrò collassare.

«Oh. Giusto...» mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Scusa...per te deve essere strano.» disse Regina tornando vicino a lei. Mal annuì, senza rialzare lo sguardo.

«Sì...» ammise a voce bassa.

Regina sospirò e la baciò cercando di concentrarsi su di lei

Mal rispose al bacio con passione, ma poi si staccò e le accarezzò il viso, sorridendo appena mentre la guardava negli occhi.

Si alzò e si diresse verso il bagno.

«Non dovresti mai sforzarti di fare quello che non vuoi fare.» disse, fermandosi sulla porta per tornare a guardarla negli occhi. «Sei libera di fare ciò che vuoi, Regina. Non mi devi niente. E io posso aspettare, non vado da nessuna parte.» disse prima di entrare nel bagno e aprire l'acqua nella doccia.

«Dove vai?» chiese la donna, confusa ma grata.

«A farmi una doccia.» rispose la bionda con semplicità.

«Mentre sono qui...»

Mal esitò.

«Non... non resti per la notte, vero?»

«Ho bisogno di un altro po'di tempo.»

Mal annuì, sforzandosi di sorridere.

«Ma certo.»

Regina le sorrise.  
«Grazie… so che non era quello che ti aspettavi. Ma magari la prossima volta..»

«Non c'è fretta.» la rassicurò la bionda accarezzandole le labbra. «Non voglio farti pressioni. Prenditi il tuo tempo.»

«Sei molto premurosa.» le sorrise per poi baciarla «Mi piaci.»

Mal le sorrise.

«Grazie.» mormorò.

«È stata una bellissima serata...mi accompagni a casa?»

Mal annuì, colpita dalla semplicità con cui aveva detto 'casa'.

«Certo.» rispose, chiudendo la doccia.

«Grazie.» Regina si rivestì. «Sono pronta.» disse sistemandosi i capelli.

Mal la ammirò per qualche istante, quindi aprì la porta per lei.

«Andiamo allora.»

Malefica guidò fino a casa di Regina. Si fermò davanti all'abitazione, guardandola con una punta di ostilità prima di volgere lo sguardo alla mora.

«Ci vediamo domani, se ti va.» disse, tranquilla ora.

«Sì, mi piacerebbe. Possiamo fare colazione insieme e andare a vedere un'altra casa.» le disse con un sorriso

Esplose un sorriso sul volto della bionda.

«Sì! Passo a prenderti?»

«Certo, alle nove?»

Mal annuì.

«Alle nove. Buonanotte.» disse, dandole poi un bacio sulla guancia.

Regina le accarezzò il viso e le diede un bacio sulle labbra per poi scendere e camminare lungo il vialetto. Mal chiuse gli occhi al bacio, godendosi ogni istante. Se Emma avesse fatto breccia nel suo cuore, non avrebbe più vissuto un momento così. La guardò entrare in casa, poi tornò verso il Granny's.

Emma era nel letto, a fissare il soffitto. Scattò in piedi appena sentì Regina entrare in casa. Scese un paio di gradini, coperta dal pigiama che aveva recuperato da casa.

«Regina...» disse piano per non svegliare Henry.

Regina sollevò la testa mentre finiva di sfilarsi una scarpa e le sorrise. «Scusa non volevo svegliarti...» disse salendo le scale scalza.

Emma rimase ferma poco oltre la metà della scalinata, una mano sul corrimano. Le sorrise mestamente.

«Non mi hai svegliata. Come... com'è andata?»

«Bene.» rispose l'altra raggiungendola «Mi ha portato in un ristorante stupendo, non riesco nemmeno a descriverlo.»

Emma guardò i suoi occhi luccicare, e si sentì morire. Non smise di sorridere, tuttavia.

«Che ristorante?» chiese, curiosa. Non è che ne avesse mai visto uno a Storybrooke.

«Era un ristorante elegante, tutto in bianco e nero, sulle pareti c'erano dei disegni di tronchi...»

Emma inarcò leggermente un sopracciglio, ma non disse niente al riguardo.

«Sembra bello...» commentò solamente. Si voltò poi per risalire le scale. «Sarai stanca...»

«Non tanto...ma ho preferito tornare a casa dopo essere state al Granny's…» disse raggiungendo la sua camera.

Emma rallentò per un attimo quando menzionò il B&B, ma poi fece finta di nulla e andò verso la camera degli ospiti, fermandosi nel corridoio per voltarsi verso Regina con un sorriso tirato.

«Hai visto le camere allora... che ti dicevo? Quei letti non li consiglierei nemmeno al mio peggior nemico..»

«Non mi è sembrato così scomodo.» commentò distrattamente la mora. Emma sussultò, e abbassò lo sguardo.

«Ehm, io... forse è meglio se vado a letto...» mormorò, arrossendo appena.

Regina annuì.  
«Certo, è tardi. Prima però potresti abbassarmi la zip.» disse voltandosi per darle la schiena.

Emma sbatté più volte le palpebre, ma alla fine si avvicinò. Le parve di sentire il tocco di Malefica sulla zip mentre la abbassava, esitante, scorgendo la pelle che si mostrava gradualmente a lei.

Regina ebbe un brivido al suo tocco, chiuse gli occhi. Era stato diverso con Mal.

«Grazie.» sussurrò.

Emma esitò a lasciar andare il tessuto. Lentamente allentò la presa, rimanendo ferma a guardarla così, di spalle.

Si voltò lentamente e la guardò negli occhi «Hai un tocco delicato...»

Emma alzò a fatica lo sguardo fino ai suoi occhi. Per un attimo, non fu in grado di nascondere il dolore che provava. Poi le sorrise appena.

«Avevo paura di farti male...» rispose, poco più che un sussurro.

«Non lo faresti mai...» disse sorridendo «Posso farti una domanda?»

Emma annuì, senza trovare la forza di rispondere .

« Cosa pensi di Mal?»

Emma abbassò lo sguardo. Mise le mani sui fianchi mordendosi il labbro, ed evitando il suo sguardo.

«Perché me lo chiedi?» tergiversò. Non poteva certo dirle che era un drago che le stava mentendo spudoratamente.

Regina alzò le spalle. «Non mi ricordo di lei, della nostra vita... è stata dolce e premurosa con me...ma tu magari hai notato qualcosa...»

Emma alzò lo sguardo su di lei mentre parlava, salvo poi riabbassarlo appena finì.

«Io... non la conosco...» disse. Era vero, infondo. Non è che la conoscesse. L'aveva solo uccisa una volta. Conosceva sua figlia, non lei. «.. ma, ecco.. mi... sai, io ho una specie di superpotere...»

«Superpotere?» Le chiese la mora, la fronte aggrottata. «Continuiamo mentre mi cambio?» disse poi entrando nella sua stanza senza aspettare una risposta. Emma rimase sorpresa ma la seguì in camera.

«S-sì. Vedi io... capisco quando le persone mentono. Sempre. Be', la maggior parte delle volte.» continuò.

«Davvero? » chiese Regina prendendo la camicia da notte che aveva usato la sera prima. «Proviamo... fammi qualche domanda!» disse facendo scivolare il vestito lungo le gambe. Emma si sforzava di guardare il pavimento, ma i suoi occhi si sollevavano senza che potesse impedirlo.

«Ehm.. d-domanda? Okay, uhm... ti... ti sei divertita?»

«No.» rispose indossando la camicia da notte.

Emma strinse appena le palpebre mentre la verità affondava nel suo cuore.

«Stai mentendo.»

Regina sorrise. «Mezza verità...è stata una serata piacevole ed essere corteggiata è bello... mi sono sentita a disagio nella sua camera mentre mi...spogliava..» ammise.

Emma riabbassò di colpo lo sguardo, stringendo i pugni.

«Be'... era il primo appuntamento..» si sforzò di dire.

«Stiamo insieme da tre anni, anche se non lo ricordo. Quando ha iniziato a toccarmi...baciarmi...» sospirò. Emma la guardò con un misto di preoccupazione e gelosia nello sguardo.

«È normale. Non te lo ricordi, quindi... Non è mai successo.»

«Già...per me sarebbe stata come la prima volta. Alla fine non sono riuscita ad andare oltre...»

Emma annuì e riabbassò lo sguardo per nascondere il piccolo sorriso che nacque sulle sue labbra.

«Avrei fatto lo stesso al posto tuo.»

«Già...domani andremo a vedere altre case..»

La bionda alzò gli occhi su di lei.

«Ti va di farlo?» le chiese.

«Vivevamo già insieme...quindi...»

«Okay, ma... Ti va?»

«Credo di sì...Mi abituerò. Mal è una donna gentile e penso che mi ami veramente...»

Emma sbiancò appena. Sospirò.

«È tardi. Meglio andare a letto...»

Regina abbassò per un istante lo sguardo.  
«Sì, scusami...la cena com'era?» le chiese.

«Perfetta.» rispose Emma sorridendo di nuovo, una luce ad illuminarle gli occhi. «Sei bravissima. Grazie.»

La mora arrossì.  
«Grazie...Domani sera vuoi sempre andare a cena?» le chiese facendo un passo verso di lei

Emma la guardo decisa negli occhi.

«Certo. Tu?»

Regina le sorrise.  
«Non vedo l ora...» Si avvicinò e le diede un bacio sulla guancia «Buonanotte Emma.»

Emma chiuse gli occhi sentendo le sue labbra sulla pelle. Tremò appena. Sorrideva quando li riaprì.

«Buonanotte Regina.» rispose, il tono dolce, morbido.

Regina la guardò negli occhi, rimanendo immobile per qualche istante. Poi si avvicinò al letto. Emma sostenne il suo sguardo, quindi, dopo essersi presa qualche attimo in più per ammirarla, si voltò e andò verso la camera degli ospiti. Si buttò nel letto a faccia in giù e rimase così per parecchie ore prima di riuscire ad addormentarsi.

Il cuore di Regina batteva forte, si mise a letto senza riuscire ad addormentarsi. Pensò alla serata con Malefica, era stata bene...ma i momenti con Emma le scaldavano il cuore. Alla fine riuscì ad addormentarsi, un sorriso sulle labbra pensando alla cena con Emma.


	10. Capitolo 10

Emma si svegliò presto, dopo un breve sonno molto profondo. Si vestì in fretta e uscì di casa, lasciando un biglietto sul bancone della cucina: "Scappo al lavoro, chiamami se hai bisogno. Divertiti con Mal. Baci."

Regina si svegliò e dopo essersi vestita scese di sotto. Notò il biglietto e fece colazione da sola per poi andare al Granny's per incontrare Mal. Arrivò al locale e ordinò un caffè; Mal entrò qualche minuto più tardi. Sorrise appena la vide. La raggiunse in un lampo.

«Buongiorno! Sei bellissima..»

Regina le sorrise di rimando.  
«Buongiorno...Grazie, anche tu.» rispose dandole un bacio.

«Grazie!» esclamò l'altra sorridendo. Ordinò un caffé, ignorando l'occhiataccia di Granny. «Dormito bene?» le chiese.

«Sì, benissimo.» le rispose la mora «tu?»

Mal arricciò il naso.

«Mh, quel letto non è un granché e... senza di te non dormo bene.» rispose bevendo poi un sorso del caffé che Granny le aveva appena portato.

«Sei dolce... Adesso andiamo a vedere qualche casa così...potremmo tornare a dormire insieme.»

Mal le sorrise, la gioia ad illuminarle lo sguardo.

«Sì... andiamo.»

Regina annuì e si alzò.  
«Hai visto già qualcosa?» le chiese uscendo dal locale. La bionda annuì.

«Sì, ne ho trovate altre tre che potrebbero andare. Sono più piccole di quella di ieri.» la rassicurò subito.

«Bene.» rispose la mora con un sorriso. «Fammi strada...»

Mal la prese sottobraccio ed iniziò a camminare con lei.

«Andiamo a piedi, ti va? È caldo oggi...»

«Sì, mi piace camminare.» rispose Regina continuando a sorriderle. Mal ricambiò.

«Sono vicine, non ci vorrà molto...»

«Perfetto.»  
Mentre camminava, Regina si voltò a guardarla, cercando un qualcosa che le sembrasse familiare. Mal riportò gli occhi davanti a sé, godendosi il sole sul viso.

«Spero di non averti riaccompagnata troppo tardi ieri sera...»

«No, no...» sorrise imbarazzata ripensando ai momenti passati con Emma. Mal le lanciò un'occhiata furtiva.

«Il whiskey era buono, comunque. Non me l'aspettavo.»

«È stato tutto perfetto...» rispose «Ho passato una serata stupenda.»

La bionda le sorrise.

«Anche io.» rispose. Smise poi di camminare. Indicò con un cenno del capo la casa alle spalle di Regina. La donna si girò a guardare la casa. «È bella, c'è anche il giardino. Potremmo piantarci qualcosa...»

Mal la osservò.

«Sì... un melo, per esempio.» suggerì, sorridendo già.

Regina si girò a guardarla. «Sì pensavo proprio a quello. Adoro le mele.» le disse sorridendo stringendo la sua mano. Il sorriso della bionda si fece più brillante.

«Vediamo com'è dentro?»

«Sì...» rispose avvicinandosi alla casa «Anche la staccionata mi piace.»

Mal la seguì, osservandola in silenzio.

Regina entrò dentro e osservò la casa. «Il salone è grande e anche la cucina...» commentò per poi salire di sopra. Mal continuò a seguirla

«Sì... ci sono due bagni e tre camere, più lo studio.»

«Mi sembra perfetta...» rispose la mora con un sorriso «Possiamo permettercela?»

Mal annuì.

«Sì, vendendo la vecchia. L'ho già affidata ad un agente.» rispose.

«Allora la prendiamo?»

Mal rise.

«Non le vuoi neanche vedere le altre?»

«Vero… scusa. Questa mi sembra perfetta, ma andiamo a vederle...»

«Non ti devi scusare.» ribatté Malefica. La afferrò dalla vita e la attirò a sé. «Non dobbiamo vederle per forza. Questa è la più bella, in ogni caso.»

Regina passò le mani intorno al suo collo.  
«Faresti qualsiasi cosa per me vero?»

Malefica si limitò ad annuire, guardandola negli occhi. Regina le sorrise e la baciò. La bionda chiuse gli occhi, godendosi quel momento. Regina interruppe il bacio, le sorrise e la abbracciò. Mal la strinse a sé, come non aveva mai fatto, non così. Quel poco che c'era stato tra loro era stato... molto passionale, poco affettivo. Erano state abbracciate, certo, ma non così.

«Dobbiamo fare una proposta? Quando potremmo trasferirci?»

Mal sorrise delle sue domande.

«Sì, ora chiamo l'agente. Non lo so, aspetta...» disse ridacchiando mentre tirava fuori il cellulare. E chiamava un numero a cui rispose il nulla.

«Salve, sì, sono Mal... ciao Gary. Sì. La prima, quella... sì. Sì sì. E entro quando? Oh, certo, capisco... va bene, grazie.» riattaccò.

Regina l'ascoltò parlare al telefono.  
«Allora?» le chiese quando finì la chiamata. Mal sorrise, felice della sua impazienza.

«Ci fa sapere entro oggi. Nel caso, possiamo trasferirci anche domani.»

«Bene...Non voglio più disturbare lo sceriffo.»

Mal annuì.

«Certo...»

«Devi andare a prendere il resto della nostra roba?»

«La farò spedire.»

«Bene.» La mora le sorrise. «Vuoi fare una passeggiata?»

Mal annuì.

«Certo!» rispose sorridendo. Le rubò un bacio. Regina ricambiò il bacio e strinse la sua mano per poi iniziare a camminare.

Mal la portò nella foresta, tra gli alti alberi antichi

«È bello… questa città è bella.» commentò Regina guardandosi intorno, inspirando l'aria umida della foresta. La donna la guardò, fermandosi.

«Sì, è vero. Penso che ci troveremo bene qui.»

«Si, lo penso anch'io...»

Mal le strinse piano la mano.

«Non ricordi ancora nulla, vero?» le chiese.

Regina scosse la testa.  
«No, per quanto ci provi, non ricordo nulla...ho solo avuto dei flash ma erano cose non vere.»

Mal continuò a guardarla negli occhi. «Quali flash?»

«Cose senza senso...La casa dello sceriffo mi sembra di conoscerla come se fosse mia...ho visto io che uscivo da lì e lei sul vialetto...»

Mal annuì, ma continuò a guardarla negli occhi.

«Forse è la tua mente che lotta per ricordare...»

«Forse...ma ricorda cose non vere.»

Mal si accostò a lei e la baciò, delicatamente, con dolcezza. Regina rispose al bacio accarezzandole la guancia.

Alzò anche lei la mano verso il suo viso, sfiorandole la guancia, lo zigomo. Salì più su, sulla tempia. In quel punto il potere fluì dalle sue dita, penetrando nella mente di Regina e creando in essa ricordi di una vita mai vissuta. Solo piccoli frammenti confusionari, caotici, sfocati, misti al passato che avevano vissuto insieme.

Regina spalancò gli occhi e si staccò da lei.  
«Mal...mi ricordo...ho visto dei ricordi con te!» esclamò felice abbracciandola. La bionda sorrise sulla sua spalla, stringendola a sé.

«Cosa..?» finse lo stupore, la meraviglia, ma non la gioia. Non poteva perderla, non ora. E, anche se il passato era un'illusione, il futuro sarebbe stato reale e bellissimo.

«Sì, finalmente.» Regina la baciò «Sembravamo felici.»

Mal rispose al bacio, poi la strinse a sé.

«Sì. Lo eravamo, e lo saremo ancora.»

«Sì, certo.» la strinse «Ricominciamo.»

Emma stava finendo di truccarsi, per quel poco che si truccava. Il completo, cravatta compresa, la impacciava un po', abituata com'era a jeans e maglia. Avrebbe voluto mettere qualcosa di più femminile, ma doveva essere in grado di muoversi senza inciampare ogni tre per due.

Uscì dal bagno e spense la luce, andando poi in camera per infilarsi le scarpe. Sì, okay, forse urlava: "sono lesbica" così, però non poteva portare Regina a cena fuori in jeans, anche se sarebbero stati molto più adatti.

Regina continuava a guardarsi allo specchio, sistemandosi i capelli. Il vestito rosso, lungo fino al ginocchio e con lo spacco metteva in mostra le sue curve. Non si capacitava di come i vestiti di Emma fossero perfetti su di lei. Si era truccata mettendo i risalto le labbra con un rossetto rosso scuro. I tacchi le facevano sembrare le gambe ancora più lunghe. Sospirò un'ultima volta per poi uscire dalla stanza.  
Emma finì di sistemarsi e uscì dalla sua stanza, incontrando così Regina che veniva dall'altra parte del corridoio. Fece scorrere lo sguardo su di lei, il respiro che incespicava sullo sgambetto fattogli dalla straordinaria bellezza della donna. Dovette sbattere più volte le palpebre prima di essere in grado di parlarle, come spesso le accadeva.  
«Sei... bellissima.» disse, sorridendole.  
Regina arrossì abbassando lo sguardo per un secondo e sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. «Grazie... Anche tu sei bellissima.» disse guardandola tutta, squadrandola come a volerla imprimere nella sua memoria. Emma arrossì. Era strano sentirselo dire da lei. Regina era più il tipo da far capire le cose più che dirle direttamente. Almeno, la Regina che aveva conosciuto fino a qualche giorno prima. Era fatta di sguardi, gesti, movenze. Questa Regina era così diversa, eppure era chiaro che non era cambiata affatto. Era lei, ma senza quelle difese a cui Emma si era abituata fin dai primi tempi, quelle oltre cui aveva visto, fin da subito. Eppure era ancora sconcertante.  
«Ehm... spero...» mosse lo sguardo sui suoi tacchi, sforzandosi di non guardare le lunghe gambe, i muscoli sodi delle cosce... deglutì. «...spero che tu stia abbastanza comoda con quelli. Dovremo camminare un po'... non proprio sull'asfalto. Sicura di non volerti cambiare?» le chiese, tornando a scrutare quel viso che, ogni volta, le toglieva il fiato.  
«Dove mi porti?» chiese l'altra donna, curiosa, avvicinandosi a lei «Comunque non credo di sentirmi a mio agio senza tacchi...» rise.

Emma premette le labbra tra loro in un sorriso divertito, una risata a fior di labbra.  
«Già... È una sorpresa.» disse poi sorridendole apertamente, gli occhi che luccicavano appena di emozione. «Ma la strada è un po' impervia per arrivarci, per questo sono preoccupata per i tacchi..»  
«Porterò delle scarpe di riserva, credo sia un buon compromesso.» disse tornando in camera per prendere delle scarpe senza tacco. Emma rise sommessamente, osservandola di sottecchi mentre prendeva le scarpe.  
«Ottima idea.» disse piano, in attesa.

«Eccomi adesso sono pronta.» disse la mora tornando con un sorriso. Emma le indirizzò un ultimo sguardo quindi scese le scale.  
«Andiamo allora.» esclamò, ansiosa.

Regina scese le scale dopo di lei e prese la giacca mentre Emma prendeva le chiavi della macchina e le apriva la porta. La mora uscì di casa e si incamminò lungo il vialetto. Emma chiuse la porta e accelerò il passo per precederla. Le aprì la portiera del maggiolino.

«Grazie.» Regina le sorrise e salì in macchina. Il cuore le batteva forte,e non riusciva a capirne il motivo. Emma le sorrise e chiuse la portiera, andando poi a sedersi al posto di guida.  
«Mi... mi dispiace che sia un po' difficile da raggiungere ma...» disse mentre partiva «.. è un posto speciale e... è tanto che volevo portartici... in un'occasione come questa...» balbettò, emozionata.

«Vuoi portarmi in un posto speciale anche se ci conosciamo da così poco tempo?» le chiese la mora voltandosi a guardarla. Emma arrossì mentre le lanciava occhiate imbarazzate  
«Ehm... s-sì...» balbettò. Come poteva uscirne, ora? Aveva bisogno di una scusa... o no? Si voltò a guardarla mentre rallentava, accostandosi al lato della strada e fermandosi. «Una persona speciale merita un posto speciale.» disse, l'imbarazzo improvvisamente svanito, sorridendole.

Regina le rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato.

«Tratti tutte le nuove arrivate che hanno perso la memoria così o io sono fortunata?» le chiese scherzando. Il sorriso di Emma rischiò di trasformarsi in una risata.  
«Prova a indovinare.» disse prima di scendere dalla macchina. Fece il giro per aprirle la portiera.

Regina scese dalla macchina «Credo di preferire l'opzione dove sono fortunata...» rispose guardandola negli occhi. Emma le rivolse un sorriso reso intenso dallo sguardo, fisso negli occhi scuri di Regina.  
«Complimenti signorina: jackpot.» rispose a voce bassa, quasi confidenziale, un accenno di improvvisa lussuria nello sguardo. Erano vicine ora, molto vicine, lo sportello della macchina a separarle.

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore per poi avvicinarsi maggiormente a lei. Emma strinse la presa sullo sportello giallo, lo sguardo risucchiato da quel gesto, la pelle morbida delle labbra della mora premuta tra i denti bianchi che sembrò toccare qualcosa dentro di lei. Regina si sporse ancora di più e le diede un leggero bacio sulla guancia.

«Grazie.» le sussurrò vicino all'orecchio.

Il cuore di Emma accelerò esponenzialmente i battiti, e la donna chiuse gli occhi quando quel bacio la colpì come il più dolce degli schiaffi. Sorrise, e li riaprì, incontrando di nuovo gli occhi di Regina, neri alla luce dei rari lampioni.  
«Vieni con me.» disse, chiudendo lo sportello e porgendole la mano.

La mora le sorrise e strinse la sua mano, quel gesto le sembrava il più naturale del mondo. Si sentiva al sicuro con lei.

Emma la guidò fino ad un sentiero nella foresta. Strinse la presa sulla sua mano e rallentò a quel punto, voltandosi a guardarla.  
«Attenta. Appoggiati a me, ci sono un sacco di radici...»  
«Sì.» Regina strinse la presa sul suo braccio. Ma non aveva paura di cadere: sapeva che Emma l'avrebbe presa se fosse successo.

Lo sceriffo riprese a camminare, piano per non rischiare di farle fare male.  
«Non è lontano, non preoccuparti...»

Regina annuì, ma proprio in quel momento inciampò in una radice. Emma la sostenne, i muscoli che scattavano prima ancora che potesse pensarlo.  
«Ti sei fatta male?» le chiese subito, preoccupata.

Regina sollevò il viso, vicinissimo a quello della bionda, adesso. «Sì.» sussurrò appena tenendosi a lei. Emma sentì il cuore arrivarle in gola. Rimase immobile, fissandola. La donna rimase tra le sue braccia, come se quelle braccia l'avessero sempre sostenuta.

Emma continuò a guardarla negli occhi. I sentimenti la travolsero mentre li fissava, e sentì il cuore farsi improvvisamente pesante di tutto ciò che non poteva dirle, di tutto quello che avevano vissuto insieme, e che Regina non ricordava. Abbassò lo sguardo per nascondere gli occhi lucidi, e si assicurò che fosse salda sulle gambe.  
«Andiamo, non manca molto ormai...»

Regina si raddrizzò cercando di trovare una stabilità poi la seguì, il cuore che le batteva furiosamente nel petto.

Ben presto si svelò davanti a loro ciò che ad Emma era costato un grande sforzo di immaginazione e il regolare prezzo per un po' di innocua magia. Non avrebbe mai avuto il tempo di organizzare tutto con mezzi "normali", d'altro canto. Vicino al pozzo nascosto tra gli alberi secolari o, forse, millenari, un gazebo illuminato da candele e piccole luci bianche proteggeva un piccolo tavolo coperto da una tovaglia, bianca anch'essa, apparecchiata, i piatti coperti da cloche argentate. Sui bordi del pozzo e al centro del tavolo brillavano altre candele. Un piccolo generatore dava energia alle luci decorative e al mini-frigo, nonché a un piccolo fornelletto da campo, spento per il momento. Emma si fermò, voltandosi per guardare Regina in viso.  
«Siamo arrivate.» mormorò.

Regina spalancò gli occhi alla vista di quello che la bionda aveva organizzato per lei.  
«Hai fatto tutto questo per me?» le chiese mentre faceva qualche passo in avanti guardandosi intorno. Emma continuò a guardarla sentendo l'amore trasparire dal proprio sguardo. Si imbarazzò un poco al pensiero che, quello che Regina pensava fosse un gran lavoro, era stato tremendamente facile da mettere su in realtà, proprio grazie ai suoi insegnamenti.  
«Non ho fatto tutto da sola, ci vorrebbe la magia per farlo...» sorrise tra sé. « Ti piace?» le chiese poi. La donna si voltò a guardarla.

«È stupendo... sembra magico…» le rispose con un sorriso «Non so davvero come ringraziarti..»  
Emma nascose a stento il sospiro di sollievo e le sorrise.  
«Vieni.» disse porgendole la mano.  
Regina continuò a sorriderle e prese la sua mano, un brivido le percosse il corpo. Emma la condusse vicino al tavolo. Lasciò poi andare la sua mano per spostare la sedia, invitandola ad accomodarsi.  
«Tu siediti, io finisco di preparare, Ci metterò tre minuti. Contati.» le sorrise.  
« Grazie.» rispose l'altra sedendosi «È perfetto...»  
Emma volò fino al fornelletto da campo e lo accese. Tirò fuori dal frigo una padella piena e la mise sul fuoco.  
«Cosa prepari?» le chiese la mora senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso. Emma continuò ad armeggiare, senza voltarsi a guardarla, ansiosa.  
«Ehm... qualcosa che spero venga bene.» rispose. Lasciò sola un attimo la padella e ritornò al frigo, da cui prese un piatto coperto da carta stagnola. La tolse e portò il piatto a tavola. Era pieno di bicchierini, pieni di piccoli antipasti, tutti diversi. Sorrise ansiosa a Regina.  
«Mangia qualcosa intanto.»  
«Sei una sorpresa continua, sceriffo...» le disse Regina sfiorando la sua mano. Un brivido la scosse a quel tocco. Le sorrise sentendo il cuore partire a mille.  
Tornò ai fornelli. Girò il salmone un'ultima volta, quindi spense il fuoco. Prese un piatto pulito e vi posò sopra il salmone. Prese poi la salsa piccante che aveva già preparato dal frigo e ne mise una cucchiaiata nel piatto, con due foglie di sedano per guarnire. Portò quindi il piatto a Regina.  
«Spero che ti piaccia..» disse arrossendo.  
«È perfetto...» le rispose la mora guardandola negli occhi « Sei...stupenda.» sussurrò.  
Emma arrossì ancora di più.  
«Ehm.. n-no, tu... tu lo sei...» balbettò, sentendosi un'imbecille.  
«Mi sembra così naturale stare con te.» ammise Regina. Emma si nascose abbassando lo sguardo, ma il sorriso si aprì evidente sul suo volto.  
«Anche a me.» riuscì solo a dire. Tornò a guardarla negli occhi, e rimase ferma.  
«Perché mi sembra di conoscerti? Perché con te sento di essere me stessa?»  
Emma continuò a fissarla, il sorriso svanito dalle labbra ma presente negli occhi, anche se accompagnato da una goccia di malinconia.  
«Magari ci conosciamo già...» mormorò.  
«Forse ci siamo conosciute in un sogno...» sorrise la mora. Emma si sforzò di sorridere. Deglutì ricacciando indietro le lacrime.  
«O forse è questo il sogno. E quando ti sveglierai sarò accanto a te, dove sono sempre stata.» sussurrò.  
«Quindi starei sognando qualcosa che ho?» chiese la donna in un sussurro, stringendo la sua mano. Emma continuò a guardarla negli occhi. Le rivolse un piccolo sorriso.  
«Sì... credo di sì...» mormorò.  
«Allora vorrei svegliarmi...»  
Emma rimase ferma, guardandola ancora, ma con un'espressione diversa ora, molto più triste.  
«Lo vorrei anch'io...» sussurrò prima di rialzarsi. Le voltò le spalle per fare anche il proprio piatto. Si sedette quindi davanti a lei, sforzandosi di sorriderle.  
«Ora mangia, o tutti i miei sforzi saranno inutili.»  
Regina avrebbe voluto ribattere ma invece rimase in silenzio, forse aveva frainteso le parole di Emma.  
«Buon appetito.» disse senza guardarla in viso  
«Buon appetito.»  
Emma sospirò, quindi abbassò lo sguardo sul piatto. Tagliò un pezzo di salmone e lo assaggiò solo per sapere se stava avvelenando il suo vero amore. Si stupì delle proprie capacità culinarie appena scoperte, per fortuna.  
«Se non ti piace dillo pure...» disse sorridendo nervosamente.  
Regina assaggiò il salmone.  
«È squisito...» rispose con un piccolo sorriso per poi tornare a mangiare evitando il suo sguardo  
Emma la studiò per qualche attimo, quindi tagliò un altro pezzo di salmone, senza mangiarlo tuttavia. Posò le posate e stappò il vino, versandoglielo nel bicchiere.  
«Mi fa piacere.» rispose, riempendo poi il proprio bicchiere. Continuò a guardarla di sottecchi. «Ci ho messo un pizzico di magia dentro. Funziona sempre.» scherzò, attendendo poi la sua reazione.  
Le sorrise e si versò un bicchiere di vino per poi mandarlo giù tutto di un fiato.  
«Sei brava a cucinare.»  
Emma prese il bicchiere. Stava per accennare ad un brindisi, ma Regina si scolò tutto il vino, quindi rinunciò e fece lo stesso.  
«No. Non fino ad oggi, almeno.» replicò, versando ad entrambe altro vino.  
Regina bevve un altro sorso.  
«Sarai un ottima moglie...»  
Emma quasi si strozzò con il guardò con una punta di sospetto negli occhi.  
«Non credevo fossimo già a questo punto, Miss Mills...» disse, sforzandosi di scherzare.  
«Non parlavo certo di noi...lei non è interessata a me.» Regina le rispose freddamente, con un sorriso amaro sulle labbra.  
Emma quasi frantumò il bicchiere tra le dita. Si impose di restare calma, ma le luci si spensero e riaccesero nell'attimo di intensa rabbia che provò. Possibile che stesse sbagliando tutto? Ci stava mettendo anima e corpo...  
«No, no... infatti non l'ho invitata a venire a cena con me... Né ho cucinato per lei, per la prima volta in vita mia. Tantomeno ho allestito questo...» indicò lo spazio circostante con un gesto della mano. «.. per fare colpo su di lei, per farla sentire... bene. A casa, voluta, ama...» si interruppe. Strinse la presa sul bicchiere e, per non romperlo, lo riempì di nuovo. «Mi rendo conto che non sia il ristorante super-figo di Malefica, ma, hey, sono solo... me. Non posso fare di meglio.» borbottò rabbiosamente. Regina la guardò confusa.  
«Io non intendevo quello. Non ti ho mai paragonato a lei. E se vuoi la verità questo posto... quello che hai fatto per me significa molto di più di quello che ha fatto lei. Ti ho detto che mi sembra di conoscerti da sempre, che con te mi sento me stessa e tu hai cambiato discorso cosa dovrei pensare?» ribatté con rabbia.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi. Sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, poi evidentemente ci rinunciò. Sospirò e allungò la mano sul tavolo a cercare la sua.  
«Mi dispiace. È solo che tutto questo è... doloroso, per me. Io...» La guardò negli occhi, i suoi leggermente lucidi. «Mi manchi.» mormorò alla fine, incapace di trattenersi.  
Regina si calmò all'istante e strinse la sua mano.  
«Ti manco?» chiese confusa «Non sono andata da nessuna parte...»  
Un piccolo sorriso malinconico curvò appena le labbra della Salvatrice. Spostò la mano per accarezzarle il viso, protesa sul tavolo. Regina socchiuse gli occhi godendosi quel gesto.

«Emma...» sussurrò. La bionda sospirò, quindi ritrasse la mano.  
«Ti sei mai chiesta come sarebbe?» le chiese in poco più che un sussurro.  
«Come sarebbe cosa?» le chiese l'altra cercando di calmarsi. Emma la guardò negli occhi, seria, quasi triste in volto.  
«Vivere insieme.»  
La mora rimase sorpresa da quella domanda.

«In realtà l'abbiamo fatto, anche se per pochi giorni...»  
Il sorriso di Emma si allargò appena, rasserenando leggermente il suo volto.  
«Sì, ma non come una coppia.»  
«A parte... fare... credo che abbiamo agito come se lo fossimo...» sussurrò la mora abbassando lo sguardo, imbarazzata.  
Emma trattenne a stento una risata, o almeno ci provò. Poi il ricordo di ciò che era successo con la metà "cattiva" di Regina rese quella conversazione così esilarante da impedirle di trattenersi oltre: scoppiò a ridere, senza riuscire a contenersi.  
«Scusa, scusa, mi hai ricordato una cosa...» spiegò mentre rideva, cercando di smettere. Ci riuscì solo dopo qualche istante. «Scusa. Sì, be', forse un po' lo abbiamo fatto, dopotutto.»  
«Cosa ti ho ricordato di tanto buffo?» chiese Regina, infastidita dalla sua reazione, visto l'argomento che stavano trattando. Il sorriso svanì dal volto di Emma.  
«Ehm, scusa, davvero. Un fatto che... ehm... è.. complicato.» si arrese alla fine, arrossendo appena. «Non ci crederesti se te lo dicessi.»

«Non sono affari miei...» disse la mora guardandosi intorno. «Forse dovremmo tornare a casa..» continuò alzandosi dalla sedia.  
Emma sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo, rassegnata. O quasi. Qualcosa, dentro di lei, le impedì di lasciare che accadesse, che Regina se ne andasse in quello stato, arrabbiata, delusa, o in qualsiasi altro modo si sentisse nei suoi confronti. Si alzò di scatto e la guardò negli occhi con improvvisa determinazione.  
«No. Regina, sono stanca di nasconderti la verità. Mi dispiace. Ci ho provato perché pensavo che fosse la cosa migliore da fare, che se ti fossi innamorata così di me, forse sarebbe tornato tutto come prima... ma Malefica si è dovuta intromettere...» ringhiò sbattendo piano la mano sul tavolo. «...Io non so se posso competere con lei, in queste condizioni. Vi conoscete da una vita, anzi, un paio direi... E sicuramente è più... » faticò a trovare le parole. Gesticolò arrossendo, lo sguardo basso. «... affascinante di me. Ma...» rialzò lo sguardo su di lei, gli occhi grandi. «... io non posso più mentirti. Tu non sei la donna che lei ti ha detto che sei. Tu sei... una regina. Sei una madre, il sindaco e... mia amica. E molto più di questo.»  
Regina la guardò confusa e smarrita, forse come se fosse pazza.  
«Una regina? Una madre... Emma di che diavolo stai parlando? Tu...» sospirò «Ad ogni modo, anche se sembri completamente pazza in questo momento, non devi competere con nessuno... E non sei meno affascinante di lei... Sei...bellissima...» disse arrossendo «Mi piaci tanto ... Ma adesso devi spiegarmi che cosa sta succedendo. Mi hai mentito? Ci conoscevamo già da prima? Anche lei mi ha mentito?» chiese a raffica, senza sapere a cosa credere.  
Emma sospirò. Arrossì appena al complimento, ma non poteva gongolare in quel momento. Ora doveva spiegare.  
«Lo so che ti sembra una follia, Regina. Ma tutto ciò che sto per dirti è l'assoluta verità. Quello che ti ho raccontato fino ad ora, quello che ti ha detto Malefica... è tutto una bugia. Be' non tutto, nel mio caso, ma... tu non hai mai vissuto a Lowell. Non avete mai convissuto.» Emma spalancò un attimo gli occhi. «Credo. Almeno, non negli ultimi trent'anni. Vivevi, anzi, sei nata nella Foresta Incantata, e poi hai vissuto qui. Ci siamo conosciute sei anni fa, quando Henry, nostro figlio, mi ha portata qui. L'hai adottato dopo che io l'ho dato in adozione. L'ho partorito in prigione, a Phoenix. Henry è tuo figlio. L'hai cresciuto per dieci anni. Quella è casa tua, e sono i tuoi vestiti e i tuoi trucchi. Per questo ti stanno tanto bene. Io vengo da Boston, ma sono nata nella Foresta Incantata come te. Sono finita qui per il sortilegio che hai lanciato contro i miei, ma... lascia stare, non è importante. David non è mio zio, è mio padre, anche se dimostra la mia stessa età. Conosci tutti, qui. Li hai portati qui tu.» disse tutto d'un fiato, continuando a fissarla con gli occhi quasi spalancati, il cuore a mille.  
Regina ascoltò le sue parole, gli occhi spalancati «Tu sei pazza...Che diavolo stai dicendo? Io...non...Henry sarebbe mio? La magia...» si sedette sentendo le gambe cedere leggermente. «Mi avete mentito tutti? Tu e Mal...»  
Emma sentì il cuore stringersi. Annuì premendo le labbra tra loro.  
«Mi dispiace. Speravo di farti ricordare... in un altro modo. Non ho mai voluto mentirti.» mormorò.  
«Mi hai lasciata andare con lei... Stavo per andarci a letto... E tu... Quindi tu saresti la madre di mio figlio... E siamo amiche adesso?»  
Emma serrò la mascella a quelle parole, lo sguardo basso. Annuì lentamente.  
«Sì. Qualcosa di più.» aggiunse quasi in un sussurro. «Ti ho lasciata andare con lei perché...» si strinse nelle spalle, quasi con rassegnazione. «... volevi crederle. Non volevo spezzarti il cuore. Ma non posso più sopportarlo.» Rialzò lo sguardo su di lei. «Io ti amo, Regina.» mormorò. «Non posso più sopportare di vederti vivere una bugia. Non è... giusto.»  
«Emma... Stiamo insieme? Stavamo insieme prima che io perdessi la memoria? Cos'è successo veramente?»  
La Salvatrice sospirò di nuovo, un movimento appena percettibile.  
«È complicato, Regina. Non so se... se puoi capirlo, senza ricordare tutto quello che sai sulla magia. Ma hai perso la memoria per colpa mia. Hai oltrepassato il confine e hai dimenticato tutto. Succede così. » aggiunse in fretta. «Se esci dalla città dimentichi chi sei.»  
«E perché l'avrei fatto? Se è vero quello che dici io volevo dimenticare… Perchè? Perché avrei voluto desiderare di lasciare mio figlio e la donna che amo?»  
Emma sobbalzò a quell'ultima parola. Si leccò nervosamente le labbra.  
«Per proteggerci.» disse continuando a guardarla negli occhi. «Pensavi fosse l'unico modo.»  
«Proteggervi da cosa? Se è vero che ho la magia... Non sarebbe più logico che stessi con voi per difendervi?»  
Emma scosse il capo.  
«No. La tua magia era il problema. Ascolta Regina, è complicato, davvero, ma... Fidati di me, è tutto risolto ora. Non siamo mai stati in pericolo, in realtà... Ma non fa niente. Sei qui, ora. È l'unica cosa che conta.»  
Passò un attimo di silenzio. Poi Regina scoppiò a ridere.  
«Sei brava, c'ero quasi cascata... Hai un immaginazione enorme!» disse continuando a ridere.  
Emma dapprima inarcò le sopracciglia, poi sospirò. Si aspettava scoppiasse a ridere prima, a dirla tutta.  
«Già, sì... sai quanto mi ci è voluto a me...» sospirò mettendo le mani in tasca, aspettando pazientemente che smettesse di ridere.  
Dopo qualche minuto, Regina ci riuscì.. «Hai inventato tutto questo per dirmi... che ti piaccio?» chiese facendo un passo verso di lei. Emma aggrottò la fronte, le mani sui fianchi ora.  
«Uhm... in... in un certo senso?» mormorò, confusa.  
Regina sorrise e le accarezzò il viso «Emma non devi inventare nessuna storia... Tu mi piaci tanto...» ammise «Non so quali problemi avessi con Mal, o Malefica come la chiami tu, ma non mi sento con lei come mi sento con te, anche se ho qualche ricordo della vita con lei…»  
La Salvatrice sentì il cuore tremarle. Si leccò di nuovo le labbra, nervosa.

« Cosa?!» chiese, terrorizzata e confusa.  
Regina annuì, ma non smise di guardarla negli occhi.  
«Sì… È successo oggi, mentre stavamo visitando una casa. Ma erano solo frammenti, era tutto confuso…» continuò la mora portandosi una mano tra i capelli. Emma sospirò, lievemente rassicurata dalla sua reazione. Probabilmente Malefica aveva usato la magia su di lei per instillarle qualche ricordo falso nella memoria. Nulla che non potesse essere annullato.  
«Lo so che non mi credi. Non ho inventato niente oggi, Regina.» La guardò negli occhi, seria. Posò la mano sulla sua, premendola contro il suo viso. La sentì bollente. La strinse piano tra le dita, quindi la fece scendere, portandola sul suo cuore. «Tu puoi davvero usare la magia, Regina. Posso usarla anche io. Me l'hai insegnato tu.»  
Emma chiuse per un attimo gli occhi e il gazebo, il tavolo e le luci sparirono, lasciando in solitudine il pozzo.


	11. Capitolo 11

Regina sobbalzò, e strabuzzò gli occhi. La guardò in confusione.  
«Non ho scelto a caso questo posto.» mormorò la Salvatrice. «Quel pozzo può riportare indietro ciò che si è perso. Mi pare sia così, almeno...» rise appena, con amarezza, mentre una lacrima scivolava sul suo viso. «.. speravo avrebbe aiutato. Una volta mi hai riportata indietro. Volevo fare lo stesso con te.»  
Regina continuò a fissarla, e piano piano la confusione scemò, non tanto da sparire, ma abbastanza da farle metabolizzare le parole dello sceriffo.  
«Non dovevi farmi innamorare di te... Lo ero già...» sussurrò.  
La bionda sussultò a quelle parole. Le lacrime scesero da sole, non poté fermarle.  
«No...» sussurrò. «... non abbastanza...»  
«Come fai a sapere cosa provo? Cosa provavo? » le chiese Regina facendo un passo verso di lei. La Salvatrice si asciugò velocemente le lacrime. Rise istericamente.  
«Non lo so.» ammise. «Ma so che serve il Vero Amore per farti ricordare, e so che non può esistere senza… consapevolezza.» cercò di spiegarsi. «Devi sapere chi sono. Devi sapere chi sono veramente.» continuò calcando sull'ultima parola. «Io l'ho sempre saputo, ti ho sempre vista oltre quello che mostravi. Poi, con tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme, piano piano ho capito che quello che provavo era più che affetto. Ma...» scosse la testa alzando e riabbassando le braccia. «... deve essere ricambiato, capisci? Se tu non mi ami veramente, non funzionerà. E come puoi amare veramente qualcuno che conosci a malapena? Qualcuno che hai visto una volta o due? Di cui sai solo il nome e un mucchio di bugie? Ci vuole di più, ci vuole quello che abbiamo vissuto insieme.» continuò. Altre lacrime bagnarono il suo viso. «... Ma come faccio a fartelo ricordare? È un cane che si morde la coda...»  
Il viso di Regina si rigò di lacrime; si avvicinò a lei. Senza pensare, le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò. Emma chiuse gli occhi. Il suo cuore sembrò fermarsi.  
Emma sentì la magia permeare l'aria. Una strana luce le investì e all'improvviso mille ricordi invasero la mente di Regina. Senza fiato, si staccò da lei, tenendo le mani sulle sue per darsi sostegno.  
«Emma...» sussurrò la mora dopo qualche secondo.  
La Salvatrice riaprì gli occhi e la sostenne sentendola malferma sulle gambe. La guardò, incredula. Possibile che...?  
«Regina...»  
La mora annuì.

«Sì, sono io...» rispose con un sorriso « Grazie... per avermi fatta tornare.»  
Il sollievo che la invase fu così intenso da portare altre lacrime ai suoi occhi. La attirò in un abbraccio, singhiozzando. Regina la strinse a sé.

«Va tutto bene.» le sussurrò all'orecchio cercando di calmarla. Emma la strinse più forte. Si calmò un po', abbastanza per staccarsi un po' da lei per baciarla. Regina ricambiò il bacio con delicatezza.

«Tu sei un'idiota.» le disse una volta staccate. Emma rise piano, ancora scossa.  
«Sì, concordo...»  
«Avresti permesso a Mal di portarmi via... Se ci fossi andata a letto.. che diavolo avresti fatto?»  
Emma serrò la mascella, sospirando, poi si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Una borsa di pelle di drago, credo.» rispose. Scosse poi la testa sospirando di nuovo. «Non lo so... Te l'ho detto, non volevo ferirti... E poi... » alzò di nuovo le spalle abbassando lo sguardo. «... non sapevo se... insomma, se avessi scelto lei, forse era perché dovevi.» disse a voce davvero bassa.  
Regina scosse la testa.

«Cosa devo fare ancora per farti capire che voglio te? Sono quasi morta! Anche più di una volta. Sono stata gelosa di me stessa e lo sono ancora... Devi fidarti di me se vogliamo che questo funzioni! Le cose saranno già abbastanza difficili se le persone lo sapranno...»  
Emma aggrottò la fronte.  
«"Se"?» chiese, allarmata.  
«Sì... Non so cosa vuoi fare. I tuoi genitori...Henry... Io sono pur sempre la regina cattiva. Non credo sarebbero felici di vederti con me...»  
Emma le prese il viso tra le mani, seria in volto.  
«No, non lo sei. Sei stata la regina, hai fatto fuori un po' di gente e avuto la tua vendetta, ma è acqua passata. Sei Regina, lo sei sempre stata, lo sarai sempre. Il tuo... lato oscuro non è ciò che sei. Fa parte di te, di me, di chiunque in questa città e fuori, ma non è ciò che siamo. Tutti abbiamo fatto brutte cose. Io ho ucciso Crudelia, ho strappato il cuore a Violet, a Merida, ho... ho abbandonato mio figlio. Ho fatto un sacco di cazzate, ma non sono i miei errori. Anzi... se sono quella che sono, è grazie a te. Altrimenti sarei solo... la principessa Emma, e mi fa senso solo a dirlo.» rise piano, guardandola negli occhi. Le accarezzò il viso goffamente. «Saranno felici perché io lo sono.»  
Regina le sorrise guardandola con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Effettivamente credo di averti salvata da tua madre...» rise «Ti avrebbe vestita come un confetto, dovresti ringraziarmi.» le rispose prima di baciarla con passione.  
Emma rise più forte, quindi rispose al bacio, accarezzandole il viso.  
«C'e una cosa devo fare prima però...»  
Emma la guardò con la fronte aggrottata  
«Cosa?» le chiese.  
«Uccidere Mal...» mormorò arrabbiata. La bionda spalancò gli occhi.  
«Oh.» disse soltanto.  
«Devo parlare con lei. Non credevo che provasse ancora qualcosa per me ma visto cosa ha inventato ... Devo chiarire. Lo capisci?»  
Emma raggelò, fissandola con gli occhi grandi.  
«... "Ancora"?» chiese, tesa.  
Regina arrossì e si morse il labbro.

«Lo sai che siamo state insieme. L'hai detto anche tu prima.»  
Emma scosse piano la testa.  
«No. Non lo so. L'ho... temuto, ma non lo sapevo.» replicò, tesa come una corda di violino.  
Regina diede una scrollata di spalle.  
«È stato tanto tempo fa, non eri neanche nata... Siamo state insieme per tanto tempo, ma è tutto finito.» cercò di spiegarle.  
La Salvatrice sbiancò.  
«Tanto tempo, eh?» mormorò. Fece qualche passo indietro e si sedette sul bordo del pozzo.  
Regina si avvicinò a lei e le prese le mani tra le sue.

«Emma... no. Non pensarci, è tutto finito. Non c'è più niente tra noi...»  
La bionda la guardò negli occhi a lungo, in silenzio. Il suo cuore, piano piano, si calmò. Annuì.  
«Promettimi solo che, se succedesse qualcosa tra voi, me lo diresti.» sussurrò continuando a fissarla. Regina annuì.

«Non succederà nulla. Ti ho già raccontato cos'è successo mentre non ricordavo niente: ci siamo baciate e... siamo quasi andate a letto, ma l'ho fermata perché dentro di me sapevo che era sbagliato...»  
Emma chiuse per un attimo gli occhi e le mise una mano davanti al viso per fermarla.  
«No, okay, mi basta sentirlo una volta, grazie. » disse velocemente parlandole sopra. «Se non vuoi vedermi vestita di pelle di coccodrillo nera di nuovo non dirlo più, okay?» disse nervosamente, riabbassando la mano.  
«Va bene...scusami...» le accarezzò il viso «Ci vediamo a casa mia tra... mezz'ora?»  
Emma annuì, tesa. Si sforzò di sorriderle.  
«Tra mezz'ora. Se non arrivi chiamo Bowen.» disse, rendendosi conto un attimo dopo che Regina non avrebbe capito la battuta, probabilmente.  
La donna la guardò perplessa, infatti.

«Ho dimenticato altro?» le chiese. Emma sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Lascia stare, è un film. Uno che ammazzava i draghi, anche se poi ha smesso.» spiegò.  
Regina rise. «Va bene.» la baciò «A dopo.»  
Svanì in una nuvola viola e apparve davanti alla porta di Mal, bussò.  
Mal aprì la porta della stanza e rimase stupita di ritrovarsi di fronte Regina. Le rivolse il suo miglior sorriso.  
«Regina, credevo fossi con lo sceriffo...»  
«Ti dispiace che sia passata?» replicò la mora con un sorriso per poi entrare in camera. «Credevo ti avrebbe fatto piacere...»  
Mal la guardò entrare e richiuse la porta.  
«Mi fa piacere, infatti. Sono solo stupita.» replicò.  
«Volevo vederti... Domani andremo a vivere insieme e credevo che sarebbe stato meglio... » disse l'altra avvicinandosi a lei con sguardo malizioso togliendosi la giacca. Mal sorrise e si morse il labbro inferiore percorrendola con lo sguardo.  
«Ottima idea, mia cara...» mormorò, la voce bassa, seducente. Regina continuò a sorridere la fece indietreggiare fino alla porta.

«Io ho solo ottime idee mia cara... dovresti saperlo..» le sussurrò all'orecchio. La bionda si appoggiò alla porta sorridendo.  
«Oh lo so, lo so...» mormorò appoggiando le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
«Mal... » Regina si staccò da lei e le diede uno schiaffo «Non credevo saresti andata fino in fondo...» disse con pizzico di delusione nella voce.  
Le si girò la testa dalla violenza con cui Regina la colpì. La guardò con stupore, poi un sorriso beffardo si dipinse sul suo volto mentre si stringeva nelle spalle.  
«Che vuoi farci? Sono ancora una cattiva ragazza, Regina, dovresti saperlo...» mormorò facendo lampeggiare gli occhi di lussuria.  
«Lo so bene. Ma ti saresti approfittata di me… Credevo che ci tenessi, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme...» replicò Regina sedendosi sul letto. La bionda sbuffò.  
«Approfittata, non esagerare... Eri ingenua proprio come la prima volta che ci siamo conosciute. Sarebbe stato come rivivere i vecchi tempi, alla fine.» ribatté l'altra staccandosi dalla porta. La raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lei. «Come ti è tornata la memoria? Un sorso di acqua di pozzo ammuffita?»  
«No, il bacio del vero amore.» replicò la mora «Qualcuno ha deciso di essere sincero con me..» la guardò. «Volevi solo rivivere i vecchi tempi?» le chiese.  
Mal abbassò lo sguardo alle sue parole. Le sue spalle si incurvarono appena. Annuì lentamente mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
«La Salvatrice colpisce a morte il drago un'altra volta. Due a zero.» commentò a voce bassa. Sospirò mentre tornava a guardarla. C'era una rassegnata tristezza nei suoi occhi azzurri.  
«I cattivi non hanno mai un lieto fine, no? Tanto vale godersi il viaggio...» rispose.  
Regina le strinse la mano tra le sue.

«Tu non sei cattiva... Non più. Come me. E bisogna lottare per il proprio lieto fine... Lo so bene... Ma quello che devi chiederti è se volevi solo vincere con me o provi ancora qualcosa?» le chiese guardandola negli occhi.  
La bionda continuò a guardarla negli occhi. La tristezza aumentò nei suoi.  
«Lo so. Non sono mai stata cattiva. Ma non mi comporto esattamente come farebbe la tua amata Salvatrice, no? Pare che chiunque non sia un eroe sia automaticamente un cattivo, quindi...» sospirò. «È ovvio che provi qualcosa per te, Regina, altrimenti chi non si sarebbe vendicato dopo essere stato rinchiuso in una caverna per ventotto anni?» sorrise «Ti voglio bene. Sei la mia unica amica, ricordi?» continuò poi. «E, sì, volevo decisamente vincere contro Emma, per una volta. E avere orgasmi insuperabili, come ai vecchi tempi...» rise. Rise anche Regina.  
«Quindi nonostante le tue innumerevoli amanti ero la migliore?» disse dandole un leggero colpo con la spalla « Mi dispiace di averti rinchiusa. Sei la mia migliore amica… A quel tempo non ragionavo lo sai. Volevo solo uccidere Snow, vendicare Daniel...» abbassò la voce.  
Mal batté piano una mano sulla sua spalla.  
«Oh, lo so, lo so, tranquilla. Non hai parlato d'altro per anni, d'altronde, come potrei non saperlo?» ridacchiò.  
«Lo so. Mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro... Ti voglio bene .» disse stringendola in un abbraccio  
Mal la strinse a sé sospirando piano.  
«Ti voglio bene anch'io...» mormorò. Rimase in silenzio per un po'. «Quindi niente sesso?» chiese poi, una punta di speranza nella voce.  
Regina scosse la testa divertita «Se lo facessi diventeresti una borsa o un vestito, non ho ben capito cosa Emma voglia fare con la tua pelle di drago...»  
Mal sbuffò.  
«Ne varrebbe la pena solo per vederla provarci...» commentò con un lampo di sfida negli occhi chiari.  
«Sempre la solita...» ridacchiò Regina «Non voglio perderti quindi vorrei che la tua pelle restasse addosso a te.»  
Mal rise.  
«Sì, lo preferirei anche io...»  
«Quindi... Magari un giorno potremo stare tutte insieme nella stessa stanza senza che cerchiate di uccidervi.» disse la mora alzandosi dal letto «Vi voglio entrambe nella mia vita.»  
Mal le rivolse uno sguardo scettico.  
«O mangio lei o mangio te. In due modi diversi, ovviamente.» sorrise maliziosa.  
«Scommetto che preferisci me...» ribatté l'altra, stuzzicandola appena «Preferirei nessuno... » le sorrise «Quindi siamo apposto...?»  
«Senza dubbio.» rispose la bionda sorridendole. Sospirò poi, ma alla fine annuì. «Eh, se proprio devo... rinuncerò alle tue splendide abilità e mi limiterò ad essere solo un'amica per te...» disse, drammaticamente rassegnata. «... Ma non provare più a rubarmi incantesimi o varie, o stavolta ti prendo a calci nel culo, mia cara. E, se al tuo lieto fine volessi aggiungere un po' di peperoncino, fammelo sapere. Emma sarà brava a tirare la spada, ma ha la sensualità di un tronco caduto...»  
Regina scoppiò a ridere «Sei tremenda! Puoi provare a proporre a Emma una cosa a tre...» le suggerì «Ma dubito che non cerchiate di uccidervi anche in camera da letto...»  
Mal le rivolse un sorriso diabolico.  
«Se c'è qualcuno da legare e addomesticare, sono sempre disponibile...»  
«Non so se sia pronta a quel genere di cosa...» disse pensosamente Regina, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Lo sguardo della bionda si accese di interesse.  
«Oh, ma guarda guarda chi deve fare un bel discorsetto con la Salvatrice...» esclamò divertita.  
«Mal... non siamo ancora arrivate a quel punto. Non l'abbiamo mai fatto...» Ammise. « Non l'ha fatto con me, almeno. Ma con l'altra me sì...»  
La bionda scoppiò a ridere.  
«Allora deve aver provato già un po' di sottomissione. È impossibile non farlo con lei, no?» rise ancora. Le diede poi uno schiaffo sul braccio. «E l'altra te come si è permessa di non venire a farmi un saluto? Lo sai che adoro la tua versione peggiore!»  
Regina diede una scrollata di spalle.  
«Non lo so. Dovevi approfittarne quando era a piede libero...Magari riprenderemo questo discorso più avanti...» sorrise.  
Mal rise piano.  
«Sì, come no...» commentò scuotendo la testa. «Si sa che una volta trovato il Vero Amore non c'è più spazio per le scappatine, Maestà.» rise appena. Posò la mano sulla sua. «Ma non importa. Sono contenta per te.» disse sorridendole, guardandola negli occhi. «Anche se non approvo l'accoppiata...»  
«Solo perché ti ha uccisa...» replicò  
La bionda sbuffò alzando gli occhi.  
«Non mi ha uccisa! Ma no, non per quello, anche se influisce, certo. Più che altro perché, lo sai, il fatto che è 'buona'...»  
«Lo so. Credi...che non funzionerà? Siamo... troppo diverse?»

Mal sembrò pensarci su per un attimo, ma poi posò una mano sulla guancia di Regina.  
«'Gina, è Vero Amore. Non può non funzionare.»  
«Con Daniel non ha funzionato... È morto. Robin è morto. E se anche lei... Mal che sto facendo? Potrebbe morire per colpa mia! Dovrei starle lontana...»  
«Hey, respira, respira...» disse in fretta prendendole il viso tra le mani. «Daniel non era il tuo Vero Amore, solo il tuo primo amore. E Robin... magari lo sarebbe stato, se fossi entrata in quella taverna. Ma non l'hai fatto. Hai cambiato il tuo destino quel giorno, Regina. E Emma è la Salvatrice. Sa badare a se stessa. È sopravvissuta a te...» disse poi per allentare la tensione, un piccolo sorriso sul volto. Tuttavia, l'espressione di Regina non cambiò.  
«È per questo che ho lasciato Storybrooke, per proteggere lei e Henry! C'è lui da proteggere, non si tratta più solo di me! È sua madre...»  
Mal strinse la sua mano.  
«Regina, non devi proteggerli. Tu non sei una minaccia per loro. Non lo sei per nessuno, a dire la verità, non da quando Emma è arrivata qui...» Alzò un attimo gli occhi al cielo. «... più o meno. Lascia stare i primi mesi in cui avevi il prosciutto sugli occhi e volevi cacciarla.»  
«E se ti sbagliassi? E se morisse a causa mia? Cosa dovrei dire a Henry a quel punto?»  
Mal diede una stretta più forte alla sua mano.  
«So che daresti la vita per evitarlo, quindi non succederà.» disse con un velo di preoccupazione negli occhi.  
Regina annuì, anche se non del tutto convinta.

«Grazie...» sospirò «Credo che sia arrivato il momento di tornare a casa... Ci vediamo domani per un caffè?»  
Mal la fissò per un lungo momento, infine annuì con un piccolo sorriso.  
«Sicura? Speravo almeno che avessi piani migliori, per domani. Come fare sesso tutto il giorno. Tanto per dire.»  
Regina scosse la testa, divertita.  
« Con te o con Emma?»  
La donna inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Ho detto sesso, Regina, non amore.»  
«Parla con Emma.» rispose l'altra divertita « Adesso dovrei andare, ho detto a Emma che sarei stata a casa in mezz'ora..»  
La bionda sospirò.  
«Ecco, lo sapevo, già hai la catena al collo... o la palla al piede, a seconda di come vuoi vederla.» Agitò le mani in aria con aria drammatica. « Vai, vai dalla tua amata, io...» smise di muovere le mani e si guardò intorno. Le spuntò un sorriso enorme sul viso. «Io finalmente posso lasciare questo buco di stanza e tornare a casa mia! Ah, non dovrò più sopportare quell'irritante bestiola...»  
«Non ho nessun cappio al collo!» ribatté la mora «È solo la prima sera che passeremo insieme... » risponde arrossendo «E dobbiamo parlare di tante cose... Come per esempio di come la prenderanno i suoi genitori.» continuò rimettendosi la giacca. Mal scoppiò a ridere.  
«Fatevi beccare da Snow. Sarà divertente.» suggerì.  
«Sarebbe un buon modo per levarsela di torno..» rise la mora. La strega rise con lei.

«Registralo, se succede. Anche se non succede, registra lo stesso. »

Regina trattenne l'ennesima risata e la guardò negli occhi.  
«A domani.» Si avvicinò a lei e le diede un bacio sulla guancia. «Buonanotte Mal...»  
La donna la prese per un braccio mentre si avvicinava a lei e premette le labbra contro le sue, per poi lasciarla un attimo dopo.  
Regina le lanciò un' occhiataccia «Sei sempre la solita.» disse per poi sorriderle mentre svaniva in una nuvola viola. Mal le fece l'occhiolino mentre il fumo la avvolgeva.

Apparve in casa sua, nel salone. «Emma?»  
Emma entrò nel salone di corsa, gli occhi spalancati.  
«Stai bene? Che è successo? Sei in ritardo!» esclamò tutto insieme.  
«Sto bene..Tranquilla...» Regina le sorrise e si avvicinò a lei « Tu stai bene?»  
Emma annuì, continuando a fissarla con gli occhi sgranati.  
«È successo qualcosa vero?»  
«Niente di grave. Ho parlato con lei. Ho messo in chiaro la natura del nostro rapporto.» le spiegò «Avrebbe voluto che la nostra storia riprendesse. Poi quando me ne stavo andando... mi ha baciata...» mormorò  
Emma spalancò ancora di più gli occhi.  
«E questo sarebbe chiarire la natura di un rapporto?» chiese, stizzita.  
«Emma non significa niente. Si diverte così... Ma ha capito che amo te...» cercò di tranquillizzarla  
Emma abbassò un po' lo sguardo, la mascella contratta.  
«Be' io non mi diverto per niente...» borbottò.  
«Lo so.» le strinse la mano «Non succederà mai più... Ha capito. Davvero.»  
Emma rialzò lo sguardo su di lei, studiando il suo viso. Qualcosa in esso la convinse. Sospirò appena e annuì.  
«Lo spero per lei.» replicò, la minaccia nel tono.  
«Non devi preoccuparti di lei. Ho scelto te.» le sorrise la mora « L'ho fatto anche senza memoria.»  
Emma sorrise, la rabbia estinta da quelle parole. La baciò dolcemente.  
Regina ricambiò il bacio stringendosi a lei «Voglio te.» le sussurrò.  
Il sorriso di Emma si allargò esponenzialmente. La baciò di nuovo, stringendola a sé.  
«Henry è in casa?» le chiese poi Regina. Emma scosse la testa.  
«No, è con Violet...»  
«Quindi siamo sole...» disse la mora, maliziosa.

Emma arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo sorridendo.  
«Sì...» mormorò. «Per questo ho preparato la vasca...»  
«Avevi già pensato a tutto?» disse guardandola.  
La bionda tornò a guardarla e scosse la testa.  
«No. Cioè... ci ho sperato...» mormorò, improvvisamente incerta.  
«Tu hai già avuto un assaggio... » si lasciò sfuggire la mora, per poi cercare di togliersi dalla mente quei pensieri. Emma arrossì ancora di più.  
«Sì...» sussurrò. «... ma non è lo stesso.»  
«Con lei ti è piaciuto...No...Non voglio parlarne ...» disse facendo un passo indietro «Credo che la vasca sia un ottima idea...»  
Emma la guardò con stupore.  
«D-davvero?» chiese.  
«Io non voglio saperlo...Non voglio sapere... Ma voglio che tu mi prometta una cosa.»  
Emma annuì guardandola con gli occhi sgranati.  
«Dimmi.»  
«Se dopo... che noi... Tu dovessi preferire lei… voglio che tu me lo dica. Che sia sincera con me.»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
«Cosa? No, io non... Regina, io non preferisco una parte all'altra!» esclamò. Le prese poi una mano. «Tu. È te che voglio. Tutta intera. Bene e male.» disse guardandola negli occhi. «Io non ti nasconderò mai niente, ma non devi... temere una parte di te!»  
«Emma, non sono stupida... Non so esattamente cosa sia successo tra voi, ma conosco le sue inclinazioni... E ...»  
Emma aggrottò la fronte, confusa.  
«Inclinazioni?» chiese.  
«Il suo modo... di sedurre... di fare l'amore...o sesso dovrei dire nel suo caso...»  
Emma era sempre più confusa.  
«Regina, non so di cosa tu stia parlando...» ammise.  
«Tu e lei... Avete fatto sesso...» rispose semplicemente  
Emma inarcò le sopracciglia.  
«Questo lo abbiamo già chiarito... credo... e poi io non ho fatto... niente...» aggiunse più piano.  
«Tu non ...è stata solo lei?» le chiese confusa.  
Emma arrossì, poi annuì lentamente.  
« E se… quello che ti ha fatto ti dovesse piacere di più, dovrai dirmelo.» disse la mora. La Salvatrice sospirò.  
«Sì, va bene...» cedette. Regina annuì, ancora un pò turbata.  
«Andiamo di sopra..»  
La bionda si voltò verso le scale, lo sguardo basso. Regina la superò e salì le scale lentamente fino ad arrivare nella sua camera da letto. Si avvicinò al letto e iniziò a spogliarsi lentamente  
Emma la seguì. Si fermò sulla porta della stanza e si appoggiò allo stipite, osservandola.  
Regina si voltò verso di lei. Era rimasta solo con un reggiseno e mutandine di pizzo nero.

«Puoi entrare...» sussurrò.  
Emma si perse a guardarla, ammaliata dai suoi movimenti mentre si spogliava. Non riuscì neanche a rialzare gli occhi sui suoi quando le parlò. Deglutì e si umettò le labbra. Annuì. Si staccò dallo stipite e si avvicinò lentamente a lei.  
«Stai bene? C'è qualcosa che non va...» chiese Regina con un velo di imbarazzo  
Emma scosse la testa e puntò finalmente gli occhi nei suoi. Ormai a meno di un passo da lei, azzerò definitivamente la distanza tra loro e la baciò quasi con prepotenza, afferrandole il viso tra le mani.  
La mora rimase sorpresa e spalancò gli occhi per qualche secondo, per poi rilassarsi e chiudere gli occhi ricambiando il bacio. Emma allentò la presa sul suo viso e fece scivolare le mani più in basso, prima sul suo collo, poi sulle spalle e lungo la schiena. Prese il gancio del reggiseno tra le dita e lo slacciò. Regina tremò leggermente tra le sue braccia. Emma alzò le braccia per farsi togliere la maglia, poi posò le mani sui suoi fianchi e la spinse gentilmente verso il letto riprendendo a baciarla. Regina si stese su letto portando sopra di se la bionda, le sganciò il reggiseno, continuando a baciarla. La Salvatrice si appoggiò con una mano sul materasso e spinse una gamba tra quelle del sindaco mentre continuava a baciarla. Regina aprì le gambe per lei, portò le mani sui suoi jeans, sbottonandoli per poi farli scivolare lungo le sue gambe, ed Emma la lasciò fare, aiutandola per permetterle di sfilarle i jeans. Premette poi la gamba contro di lei scendendo a baciarle il collo. Regina gemette leggermente spostando di lato la testa per concederle più spazio. La bionda spostò anche l'altra gamba tra le sue facendo leva sulle braccia, quindi premette l'inguine contro quello di Regina, gemendo appena mentre continuava a baciarle il collo. La donna socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo il suo centro contrarsi, sollevò il bacino per sentire maggiormente il corpo della bionda  
Emma si mosse su di lei facendo ondeggiare il bacino che tenne premuto contro di lei. Percepiva il suo calore attraverso la stoffa sottile degli slip.  
«Regina...» mormorò accarezzandole il corpo con una mano.  
«Emma...» mormorò l'altra a sua volta graffiandole leggermente la schiena. Emma gemette appena inarcando la schiena. Spinse più forte contro di lei, strusciandosi.

Di colpo, la mora ribaltò la situazione mettendosi sopra la bionda, la guardò per un lungo istante prima di baciarla nuovamente.  
Emma fremette nel ritrovarsi sotto di lei. Ricambiò il suo sguardo, ma chiuse gli occhi quando la baciò.  
Regina spostò la mano tra le sue gambe toccandola appena per poi toglierle gli slip. Emma gemette e spostò leggermente il bacino verso di lei. Fece vagare le mani sul corpo della mora, ammirandone le forme.  
Regina la guardò per un istante prima di portare la testa tra le sue gambe, le graffiò leggermente per fargliele aprire e si sistemò tra esse. Passò la lingua su e già sulla sua intimità, trovandola già bagnata  
Emma spalancò le gambe, trattenendo un gemito. Ma non poté farlo quando sentì la lingua bollente di Regina su di lei. Strinse le coperte tra le dita ansimando.  
«Sì...»  
La mora strinse la presa sulle sue gambe e continuò a leccare la sua intimità, aggiungendo anche un dito, entrò dentro di lei mentre la bocca si chiudeva sul suo clitoride mordendolo e succhiandolo.  
Un grido soffocato uscì dalle labbra della Salvatrice. Strinse più forte le coperte e abbassò lo sguardo appannato su di lei.  
Incoraggiata dai suoi gemiti, Regina continuò a muovere la lingua più velocemente così come le dita aggiungendone un altro per poi aprirle dentro di lei per toccare i suoi punti più sensibili. Emma urlò quando aggiunse volume dentro di lei, poi continuo a gemere, facendo ondeggiare leggermente il bacino.  
«Regina...» ansimò.  
La mora la tenne ferma con una mano mentre continuava a muoversi velocemente in lei, ed Emma si morse il labbro per non urlare ancora, ma non poteva trattenere i gemiti di piacere. Venne poco dopo, troppo eccitata per resistere.  
Regina leccò via tutto il suo piacere, guastandola lentamente per poi risalire e baciarla. Emma ansimò riprendendo fiato, il viso arrossato, i capelli scompigliati sul cuscino. Si tirò su poggiando i gomiti sul letto e afferrò Regina la baciò per poi farla stendere sotto di sé. La mora sorrise e le accarezzò il viso mentre Emma iniziò a muoversi sul suo corpo, Regina socchiuse gli occhi a quel contatto, sentì il suo centro contrarsi, i battiti farsi irregolari. Emma le aprì maggiormente le gambe e riprese a muoversi più velocemente su di lei, facendo scontrare i loro bacini, la mora inarcò la schiena spingendosi verso di lei per avere maggiore contatto. Presto la stanza si riempì di gemiti sempre più forti che si mescolavano con ansimi di piacere. Emma non smise per un attimo di baciare le labbra della donna sotto di lei, con la mano le accarezzava il corpo bollente che tremava ad ogni suo tocco.  
«Emma…»  
Il suo nome pronunciato dalla voce roca ed eccitata di Regina la mandò in estasi, spinse più forte verso di lei sentendo l'orgasmo farsi strada prepotentemente. Vennero insieme gridando ognuna il nome dell'altra, poi la bionda si lasciò cadere accanto all'altra donna, esausta. Si guardarono, i loro visi così vicini che i loro respiri si mescolavano insieme, Regina si sporse leggermente per rubarle un bacio. Emma la strinse tra le sue braccia, poi caddero in un sonno profondo.


	12. Capitolo 12

«Ma'?» gridò Henry girando la chiave nella serratura della porta.  
«Ci sei?» continuò mentre chiudeva la porta.  
Il ragazzino aveva aspettato per tutta la sera un messaggio dalla madre. Emma avrebbe dovuto raccontargli dell'appuntamento con Regina: Henry sapeva che lo sceriffo aveva organizzato tutto e lui era convinto che così l'altra sua madre avrebbe riacquistato la memoria. Ma il messaggio non era arrivato, e lui si era addormentato stringendo il telefono. Appena sveglio la prima cosa che aveva fatto era stato controllare il cellulare, ma non vi aveva trovato nessun messaggio. Si era vestito di corsa ed era corso a casa.  
La casa era silenziosa non si sentiva nessun rumore. Regina si era forse trasferita da Mal? Salì le scale e si diresse verso la camera da letto, aprì la porta.  
«Mamm...» disse entrando. La parola rimase sospesa in aria, mentre due occhi nocciola e due verdi lentamente si aprivano guardando verso di lui.  
Il viso di Henry divenne paonazzo. Le sue madri erano insieme, strette nello stesso letto. Per fortuna il lenzuolo copriva, anche se a malapena, le loro parti intime.  
«Henry, tesoro….» la voce di Regina si fece acuta, si sollevò coprendosi con il lenzuolo il seno. «Io…Noi…» balbettò cercando nella bionda un aiuto, che tuttavia ricambiò il suo sguardo perso.  
Henry stava per uscire dalla stanza quando si rese conto di come la mora l'aveva chiamato.  
«Mamma?» chiese con un filo di voce.  
«Sì, piccolo, mi ricordo tutto.» confermò la mora con un sorriso.  
Il primo istinto del ragazzino fu quello di correre ad abbracciarla ma si fermò dopo un passo.  
«Vi aspetto di sotto.» si affrettò a dire chiudendo la porta e correndo al piano di sotto, felice e imbarazzato.  
Regina si lasciò ricadere sul letto e sospirò.  
«Avresti potuto aiutarmi Swan.»  
«Sul serio? Siamo tornate a Swan? E cosa avrei potuto fare, cavare gli occhi di nostro figlio?»  
La mora le lanciò un'occhiata omicida.  
«Di certo non volevo che sapesse di noi così, potrebbe rimanere traumatizzato.»  
Emma scoppiò a ridere beccandosi una gomitata sul fianco.  
«Ehi, vacci piano!» commentò sollevandosi e girandosi verso di lei.  
«Henry sapeva già di noi, dalla tua lettera… Se non da prima. E per quanto riguarda il secondo punto non ha visto niente di traumatico. Sarebbe stato peggio se fosse entrato mentre lo stavamo facendo.»  
Regina scosse la testa.  
«Essere sorpresi da nostro figlio adolescente non era nei miei programmi.»  
«Neanche nei miei.» replicò la bionda. «Avevo in mente di svegliarti in un altro modo…» commentò con voce maliziosa rubandole un bacio. «Ma dovrò aspettare, visto che nostro figlio è sotto che ci aspetta.»  
Regina la baciò per poi vestirsi con la magia, così come fece l'altra donna. Raggiunsero Henry di sotto.  
La mora lo strinse subito in un abbraccio materno.  
«Non farlo più.» la rimproverò il ragazzino ricambiando l'abbraccio.  
«Mi dispiace tesoro. Volevo solo proteggervi.»  
«Non abbiamo bisogno che tu ci protegga da te stessa.» replicò Henry sollevando il viso.  
«Va bene tesoro.» rispose la mora accarezzandogli il viso e stringendolo ancora per un istante.  
«Mi sei mancata.»  
«Anche tu tesoro.»  
«Quindi adesso… siamo una famiglia?» chiese Henry staccandosi leggermente da sua madre e guardando entrambe le donne.  
«Lo siamo sempre stati.» replicò Emma avvicinandosi maggiormente alla mora.  
«Ma tu verrai a vivere qui con noi adesso vero?»  
Le due donne arrossirono.  
«Henry non ne abbiamo parlato… Potrebbe essere presto, Emma potrebbe volere un po' di spazio…»  
«Emma potrebbe volerlo invece.» la interruppe la bionda stringendole la mano.  
Regina le sorrise.  
«Davvero?»  
«Direi che sarebbe perfetto.» rispose prima di baciarla.  
«Vi voglio bene, ma potremmo evitare queste smancerie?» le prese in giro il ragazzo, stringendole poi in un abbraccio mentre entrambe ridevano. Emma e Regina si scambiarono uno sguardo, e videro l'una negli occhi dell'altra la felicità che sentivano nel cuore.


End file.
